A Helping Hand
by Nerdgasm
Summary: What made Logan help a passed out stranger named Kendall that night? Why did Kendall look for Logan that day? Were these actions made out of kindness or are there deeper feelings involved? Kendall/Logan. Rating change. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is my first fic and my first time EVER writing a story. I have no idea why I even attempted to write because I have no writing skills whatsoever. It might have something to do with being bored during the summer. Anywho, please be brutal with your reviews and comments. Let me know what you think. Don't hesitate to point out mistakes. Alterations will be made. Rating might change if I feel smutty. **

* * *

"Mom! Will you quit it with the whole blind date?" Kendall said as he stomped his way into the kitchen.

"Well I would if you would find someone to settle down with. I mean for god's sake Kendall, you're 24 and you haven't had a serious relationship. Plus, we had a deal." Mrs. Knight countered.

Kendall rolled his eyes at her statement while crossing his arms. "Well I don't want to settle down yet. I'm young and I enjoy my bachelor status thank you very much."

"Bachelor status? You mean going home drunk, sleeping around, getting ARRESTED? Grow up Kendall!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his delinquent of a son.

"OH MY GOD MOM! Just leave me alone. The whole reason why I got that apartment is for you to leave me alone and let me live my life. I want to be independent."

"INDEPENDENT? We bought you that apartment."

"Then fine, I'll give you back every cent for that apartment."

Mrs. Knight laughed, not even trying to conceal the mockery laced within her outburst of laughter. "Pay us back? For that to happen, you need money, and for that to happen, you need a job."

"Then I'll get a job."

"You do that." she replied with sarcasm oozing out of her mouth.

Fuming, and unable to face the fact that his mother had a point, Kendall turned on his heel and just left before the situation can get any worse. However, before he reached the door, his mom yelled, "DON'T FORGET, YOU HAVE ANOTHER DATE TOMORROW. REMEMBER THE DEAL; IF YOU'RE A NO-SHOW, YOU'RE CUT-OFF!"

Kendall just grumbled and headed to his car, slamming the front door hard just to make sure and guarantee that his mother knew of his frustration.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Day of the Date

Here he was dressed up in a dark blue long-sleeve buttoned up shirt with dark denim pants and a pair of blue vans, waiting for his blind dates arrival. His mother insisted that for the deal to be valid, he at least has to be presentable and act in a mature and civilized way when meeting with his dates. At first, his mother wanted him to go all out. By all out, she meant the suit and tie combination. Kendall was already against the whole blind date idea, and he was not about to make a fool of himself dressed up in uncomfortable clothing. This was a fight he could not afford to lose. So after much discussion and argument, they made a compromise. Semi-formal clothing would suffice.

His mother had set up the date at a hotel restaurant. The venue is not too casual but at the same time not to formal and stuffy. This was a typical first date location.

Kendall was starting to get impatient and anyone within a 10 ft. radius could clearly see and hear. As each seconds passed, the tapping of his right leg was rapidly increasing earning him a couple of glares from nearby tables. If that was not enough, the constant drumming of his fingertips against the hardwood table could rival that of nails on chalkboard.

After waiting for almost 30 minutes, he was convinced that his date was a no-show. He didn't want to come anyway so this played right to his liking. But just as he vacated his seat, he heard the sound of heels from behind, clicking their way in a hurried fashion towards his direction.

Kendall hung his head down as he murmured a prayer. _Please, please, let that not be my date. Please, please. _Unfortunately, today was one of those days where the gods frown upon Kendall, causing misfortune and the rottenest luck.

The clicking of heels stopped.

"Hi. You uh…must be Kendall." she said, panting in between words as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." she said smiling apologetically.

_A bit late? You're 30 minutes late! _Kendall thought. _Relax Kendall, remember what mom said, misbehave and you are cut-off._

Instead of letting out an outburst and displaying his anger and frustration to the poor girl, Kendall turned around and displayed his signature smirk flashing his pearl white teeth.

"Hi. You are right, I am Kendall and it's fine." he replied quickly, focusing on maintaining his fake enthusiasm and controlling his emotions.

"Here have a seat." pulling the chair out for her to take. _Always the gentlemen Knight._

"Thank you and I'm sorry again for being late."

"You're welcome and like I said it's fine. Let's just forget about it and enjoy dinner." he replied, picking up the menu and scanning it for his dinner choice.

Just seconds later a waiter shows up.

"May I start you off with drinks?" he asked.

"I'll just have water."

"Coke for me."

"Okay, I will be right back with the drinks." Not even a minute later, the waiter was back with their drinks.

The two just sat there in an awkward silence. Unable to bare it any longer, Kendall decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name. My mom conveniently left out that information." Kendall asked, rolling his eyes to his mother's ridiculous behavior.

"I'm Jo." she replied. He nodded in understanding.

"So Jo…I'm just a little curious, why were you late?"

"Oh…um, I uhh…had an emergency at work so I had to stay in for a bit."

"Ohh..Okay." Kendall was not fully convinced. She was hiding something. For one, her voice was higher pitched than normal and a little shaky. She was also very vague about it. Kendall was not foreign to lying. In fact, he has had a fair share of lying in his lifetime. He knew all the tricks. The fact that she made him wait and has the nerve to lie in his face motivated him to get to the bottom of this. No one messes with Kendall Knight. He decided to put it off for later because of starvation. If he didn't get anything into his system soon, it would not help his mood which is another motivation to unravel Jo and her secret.

A couple minutes of mindless chit-chat later, Kendall motioned for the waiter to come signaling that they were ready to order. They both ordered. While waiting, Kendall decided to put his plan into action. Activate Knight Charm.

"So Jo…you said that you had an emergency at work, where do you work exactly?"

"Ohh I work for this company in town called uh..Diamond Cosmetics."

"Oh then you might know-" but before he could finish, their waiter came back with their food. They ate in silence. Jo sensed that Kendall might be suspicious and thanked for the sudden interruption. However, she'll have to face Kendall's questions after dinner and she dreaded every second that brought her to the inevitable. Dinner finished, a little too quickly to her liking.

The waiter came back to take their plates and asked if they wanted any dessert. They both ordered cheesecake. Kendall was amazed by the customer service because in seconds, a slice of cheesecake is served in front of them.

"So like I was saying, if you work at Diamond Cosmetics, then you must know Carlos Diamond."

"Yeah, I know him, he's a coworker."_ Bingo._

"He suuuuure is." he said sarcastically a smirk present in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Jo, you're not stupid. I know you're lying."

Kendall's temper was boiling. Anger and rage present in his voice. He hasn't realized what an impact her lies had on him. Maybe it was the tipping point but at this time he didn't care.

"You really have the nerve to lie to my face after making me wait for a date that I didn't even want?" he shouted. Jo was surprised. She wasn't expecting such an outburst. Frozen in her seat, all she could do was look at Kendall wide-eyed.

"You are just something aren't you? You must be pretty bold to be able to do that."

Snapping out of her shocked and confused state, Jo began to reason with Kendall.

"Please Kendall calm down." she begged. "You're causing a scene."

"Calm down? Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I don't care if this entire restaurant hears me because I want them to know. I want them to know what a bitch yo-"

Before he could finish, Jo had slapped him across the face hard. The area stung. With a hand on his swelling cheek, he turned back to Jo. She was now standing, anger rivaling Kendall's present in her eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to say that about me. You only met me once. Do you really want to know why I'm late? It's because I didn't want to fucking come here and meet with a random guy that my parents set up. I only agreed to get them to shut up."

"But did you have to make other people suffer? And by the way, we're in the same fucking situation but you don't see me being an ass, lying and making people wait."

Before the situation escalates any further, their waiter and a couple of guards approached the two.

"Sir, we're gonna have to ask you two to leave. Our manager also told us that you are no longer welcome at our establishment."

"Fine." Jo spat before leaving, heading out of the restaurant.

Kendall paid for the dinner murmuring curses as he exited the building as well.

As he walked back towards his car he couldn't help but wonder, why does this always happen? Why do his blind dates always end up like this? It makes him wonder where his mom meets these people.

Putting this dinner aside, he decided to give his two best friends a call. Maybe hit a couple of clubs and turn this ruined night around. To just let loose and forget about the dinner.

* * *

**AU: I know that the summary does not make sense yet but it will in the next chapter. I know it's a bit boring but I tried xD Also, Logan will be making an appearance in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Second chapter done. I'm actually having fun writing this. Maybe its because it's a whole new territory so it's keeping me interested. Well anywho, this is after the dinner scene. Again if you have any suggestions of comments please tell me. Don't hesitate to be brutal. I love criticism especially on things I'm not familiar with. **

* * *

**K: James, you busy?**

**J: Not really, why?**

**K: Call Carlos and meet me at the bar.**

**J: Hah, I bet your blind date didn't go so well?**

**K: Don't remind me, tonight it's about forgetting.**

**J: Okay dude, see you there.**

**-Page Break-**

Kendall entered the crowded club through a double door entrance. Opening the doors, he was immediately hit by a whiff of dried sweat, alcohol, make up, and the stench of vomit mixed together. His sense of hearing was assaulted by loud music while his body vibrated against the intense bass blaring from the speakers. Newcomers would be appalled by the offending stench and deafening music, but to Kendall the odor and music was like home. Maneuvering his way towards the bar he passed by sweaty bodies grinding against each other so close it was perplexing how they haven't fused together by the intense contact.

After some dodging and shoving, he was finally seated at the bar. Motioning for the bartender, he ordered and drank his first of the many drinks tonight. By the time James and Carlos arrived, Kendall has already downed 5 shots of vodka, and a couple glasses of Black Velvet.

"Dude, you're drunk already." a voice from behind said.

Knowing that the voice was from James, Kendall merely waved his hands to acknowledge them. The two took a seat, occupying both chairs on either side of Kendall.

"Was it that bad that in just 10 minutes, you're already drunk?" asked Carlos.

"The bitch made me wait and then goes ahead and lies in my face. God, I hate my mom for making me go through this, I mean if she forces me to meet with random girls, the least she could do is pick decent one, not some bitch that will ruin the night."

Both James and Carlos rolled their eyes at the blonde. This situation has occurred numerous times that it has turned into a routine. Every night that the blonde has a blind date, immediately after would be an inevitable phone call from the blonde always asking the same thing "You busy?" followed by a meeting at the club.

Don't get them wrong, both James and Carlos care about Kendall. He is their best friend. However, both of them are getting fed up with this routine and tonight seems to be the worst yet. Most of the time, Kendall wouldn't be too furious and wait until all three of them are present before he starts drinking. This gives them time to enjoy the night before drunk Kendall comes out. You see, when Kendall gets drunks, he turns into a grumbler, and his rants, just like this routine is always the same. It always starts out with complaints from the date that night, to his mom, and to his parents meddling in his private life.

Tonight, they would have to face drunken Kendall right away. They shared a look, nodded and silently agreed to leave Kendall alone before he drags all their nights down with his depression.

"Okay buddy, we'll leave you alone since you had a lot of things on your mind." said Carlos.

"What! I thought you guys were my best friend. You're just gonna leave me here?" questioned Kendall, a shocked and hurt expression plastered in his face.

"We are but, no offense but were here to have fun." replied James.

"Fine, leave me then."

"We love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kendall whinned, flailing his hands trying to wave them away.

"Well just pick you up later, so don't do anything stupid."

As his two friends left for the dance floor, Kendall went back to drinking. He ordered a couple more drinks. Noticing Kendall's condition, the bartender refused to give him anymore after 4 glasses.

"Sir, I think you've had enough."

"No, I can still drink. Give me another."

"No!"

"Fine, if you won't give me a drink, I'll jus…" Kendall snatched a drink right out of a man sitting two seat away from him, downing the alcohol in one gulp spilling some of its contents on his shirt.

"What the hell?" the stranger complained.

In the background, Kendall could hear the bartender calling for security.

"Ahh fu-" but before he finished, a sickening feeling came over him. He knew the feeling all too well. Within seconds he was expelling the contents of his stomach on the strangers lap.

"Dude! That's sick." Kendall wiped the vile vomit off chin before a hand grabbed a handful of his shirt yanking him upright. At this point, his consciousness was slipping away. They dragged Kendall's almost limp body towards the backdoor, and tossed him out in the empty alley.

To make things worse, he landed on a puddle of garbage fluids. The odor made him regurgitate for the second time today. He pushed himself up and started to wonder aimlessly out of the alley into the streets.

Intoxicated, Kendall could barely walk properly. He kept tripping and stumbling on his own foot. He collided multiple times with random strangers earning him a couple of shoves. As he continued his wondering, he came across a group of four guys. Losing complete control of his legs, he tumbled, slamming his entire body weight against one of the guys, bringing both of them down. They hit the ground hard. For the third time that day, Kendall vomited, splattering the guy and himself with what remains of his dinner.

The rest of the guys scattered spatting complains and curse words towards Kendall's direction to avoid the flying chunks of vomit.

"Shit! What the fuck? Get off." screamed the stranger. He pushed Kendall off him making Kendall fall on his ass. Kendall retaliated and tried to punch the other guy but was stopped by the other three. Kendall thrashed trying to free himself but his efforts were for naught.

The man approached Kendall and glared with pure hatred. "You'll pay for this punk." He swung and punched Kendall right in the gut. The impact made Kendall's need buckle on impact.

"Is that all you got?" challenged Kendall.

He didn't know where this attitude was coming from. He had high suspicions that it was due to the alcohol. Today, he drunk way more than he was used too and he was about to pay for it.

"Acting all tough won't get you anywhere." man replied as he swung his fist yet again. This time it hit Kendall hard on the jaw.

"Not so tough now are yah?"

Kendall could not reply anymore. His consciousness was slipping swiftly. The alcohol, the vomiting, and now the beating, his body was at its limits. As the punches kept coming, his mind began to shut down, attempting to block the pain. _This is it. _Kendall thought before he blacked out.

Seeing as how Kendall was unconscious, the group quickly tossed his limp body to the side. As they did so, it began to pour.

"Shit, let's get out of here before anyone sees." ordered one of the guys. The rest nodded in agreement, running away from the scene and finding shelter from the rain.

-Page Break-

Thirty minutes after the beating, Kendall was beginning to regain consciousness but barely. All five of his senses were still dull. His eyes were still closed. He wanted to move and go home but his body would not respond. He tried to will his arms to move but they just sat there paralyzed. _Fuck, this is messed up. What the hell am I gonna do?_

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming his way. _Shit. They're coming back. Fuck. _was all he could think of.

He heard the footsteps come to a stop in front of him.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" asked the stranger kneeling down to get a better look.

Kendall couldn't respond but he knew it was a different guy from his voice.

Lightly slapping Kendall's cheeks, the man continued his efforts to wake him.

"Come on, wake up."

Kendall groaned, part of his vision coming back. Everything was still blurry. He could only make up a few features of his rescuer. His kind chocolate like dark brown eyes and neatly spiked short hair.

"Stay with me." said the man, grateful for the response and the slight movement of his eyes.

However, Kendall's consciousness was slipping again. The last thing he heard was his rescuer calling for a taxi before he blacked out yet again.

* * *

**AU: The first two were mostly about Kendall but in the next it's going to change to Logan. I wanted to do a small background for both the main characters so that you know their situation. Well I hope you enjoy. And I hope more people read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woot another chapter down and this time, like I said, will focus on Logan. I'm actually happy with the way this chapter turned out. I hope you all will like it as well. Like always, please write a review telling me your thoughts. Like always you can be brutal.**

* * *

-Hours before the meeting-

Logan was walking around, newspaper in his hand. Scanning the pages of the classifieds, his eyes landed on the address of the job that he was going to apply to. He sighed. The placed was 4 blocks away and uphill at that. It has already been a month since he was fired from his last job as a waiter and he was starting to panic. His dismissal was a bit unfair and the fault was not his.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

"_Hello. Welcome to Olive Garden. I'm Logan and I will be your server for tonight." Logan stated the all too familiar scripted greeting trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. _

_Tonight, he was serving a family of four with two boys who looked like they were in Middle School. Great, trouble makers thought Logan. He had to deal with children at this age before and it was not a pleasant experience. They were hard to handle especially when their parents don't particularly care and the children were not disciplined. From the looks of their parent's bored expression and the glint of mischievous in their eye, they were going to be trouble. _

_Logan pushed those thoughts away and decided to just suck it up. So, he just put on his best smile and continued with the service. "To start off, would you guys like to order drinks and or appetizer?"_

_Logan scribbled down their order, quickly getting their drinks. To Logan, quick service meant large tip. This also meant that he has to pay close attention and guess the correct time to go back and take their order. He learned the hard way that customers get uncomfortable and feel pressure if you come back too early. They also get impatient and irritated if you take too long to come back and take their order. Let us just say that Logan's first few weeks on the job, he didn't get much tip._

_Deeming that they were ready, Logan went back and took their order and quickly placed the order. Everything so far was going just fine and that made him feel a false sense of security. Little did he know that that false sense of security will cost him his job. _

_Once Logan heard the ding, he once again sprang into action. He grabbed a large tray big enough to carry all four orders at once. His policy when serving a family is to always serve the parents first. Hey, they are the ones with the money so make them happy first. After serving the parents, he grabbed the tray again and maneuvered to the two kids. He served the first one but right when he started walking towards second kid, the first one stuck his leg out successfully tripping Logan. The bowl of clam chowder is his hand flew off. He lost all his balance making him fall flat on his face. Just half a second after he hit the ground, he heard a deafening screech. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Logan looked up and what he saw made his eyes widen and jaw drop. Sitting just a few feet from where he landed sat a woman covered in steaming hot clam chowder. She was screaming and trying to wipe the food off her body. All people at her table stood up and started helping the poor woman except for one. Instead, the man walked towards Logan, fist clenched, nose flared, and burning fury in his eyes. _

_Logan was terrified. This man was very intimidating. Towering at over 6 feet tall and at the same time Logan was in the floor gazing up. He shuffled himself up._

"_I-I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry" he stuttered. He tried to walk pass the man to try and help the poor woman but was blocked by gigantic meaty hand. _

"_Don't you dare come any closer to my wife" he threatened._

"_I-I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" repeated Logan._

_A scream came from behind. "I WANT THAT BOY FIRED!" The statement echoed through the whole restaurant. Logan looked passed the man and found the woman still somewhat covered in the chowder pointing a trembling finger at his direction._

_The ruckus and screams alerted the manager and manage to hastily make it to the source of the commotion. Once the woman spotted the manager, she repeated her statement. _

"_I want this boy fired. What he did to me is inexcusable!" she exclaimed._

"_Yes maam, and I shall discuss this with my employee." he assured the woman which gained him a nod of approval from the couple. He then turned to Logan with a face of both anger and disappointment. _

"_Logan, go to the kitchen" he commanded._

"_But sir, it wa-" Logan tried to explain but was cut off._

"_To the kitchen Logan" he said._

_Logan knew that arguing would not help his cause and might actually make it worse. So, he followed the order and walked to the kitchen, dragging his feet across the floor with his head bowed down. Once he reached the kitchen, he took a seat and waited anxiously for the manager's verdict._

_-Fifteen minutes later- _

_The manager walked in fifteen minutes later grim faced. He motioned for Logan to go to him. He stood up and walked silently towards his boss. _

_During those fifteen minutes, he already came to terms with losing his job. This was going to be a great loss to him. The job paid well for a low class job and with the tips that he receives, he was able to make it through. _

_As Logan approached his boss, he couldn't help by let a couple of tears roll down his cheeks._

"_Logan, I'm sorry. I know you're a great worker but that woman really wants you fired. She's threatening to sue for the mild burns that the chowder caused unless you are fired. I'm really sorry. Please turn in your apron and name tags by tomorrow."_

_Logan nodded in understanding._

"_I understand and I don't want to be a burden" and with that Logan walked out of the restaurant letting more tears cascade down his reddened cheeks._

* * *

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Logan let out a deep sigh as he finished recalling that event that made his miserable life spiral down attaining a new level, dreadful. He wanted just wanted to crawl back to bed and just cry himself to sleep but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. He needed to focus and find a new job. Lost in thought, he wasn't aware until now that he actually made it to his destination.

There in front of him was California Pizza Kitchen. He gathered up all the courage and confidence he had and entered the vicinity immediately making his way to the manager's office. He said a quick hello to the receptionist and told her that he was here to apply. As he said that he saw her face fall and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry but you're too late. Someone already got the job" she said offering an apologetic smile.

"Ohh…well uh..sorry for your troubles and I'll just take my leave" he said exiting the restaurant.

_Great, that's the fifth one this week. What am I gonna do now? _he thought. _I'm already behind on my rent and my landlord threatened to kick me out if I don't pay him in four day. I barely even paid my electric and water bills last month. What am I gonna do about food? I can't live off of Mcdonalds for another week._

He sighed again for the god knows what time. He lost count after ten. Logan was done looking for that day. He was tired and hungry yet he didn't want to go back to his apartment yet. Instead he decided to visit the local park to relax before he completely breaks down from the stress.

On his way to the park, he stopped by McDonalds to grab a burger and a drink. He was getting sick of this food. It was unhealthy and after eating it for weeks, it was starting to become unappetizing. Logan couldn't complain though. At his current financial state, he couldn't afford a decent meal. So, he just had to suck it up and deal with it.

After walking for about half an hour, he arrived at the park. He liked this park. It was clean and majority of the time, it was empty. He loved coming here to just relax and think maybe play on the swing set every now and again. The park made him revert to his childhood, remembering the days when everything was well and his life was perfect.

He sat on the swing set and started to eat. He downed the sandwich and soda a little too quickly to his liking. For next thirty minutes, he just sat there closing his eyes, swinging slightly enjoying the relaxing motion of the swing set. By the time he opened his eyes, it was already getting dark. From the looks of it, it might start to rain as well. He decided to leave since it will take another thirty minutes to get back to his apartment. He could hail a taxi but since he was short on money, walking will have to do. Plus, it was good to exercise.

Halfway home, it began to pour. Luckily, Logan always came prepared. He simple fetched his compact single person umbrella from his bag and opened it. As he did so, he couldn't help but overhear this couple as they passed him.

"Oh my god, he looked awful. His face was bloody and he's soaked from the rain."

That caught Logan's attention. He thought, how could people simply walk by someone who's hurt and not do something about it. From the sound of the couple, the man seemed not to far from where he was at. He sped up his walking and with moment, he saw the lifeless form of a blonde guy about his age. He approached him with caution. Once he was in front of him, he knelt down.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" he asked.

No response.

Disappointment and worried, he then began to lightly slap him continuously trying to get a response. He heard a groan and he could see a portion of the man's eyes. It had the prettiest shade of green Logan has ever seen.

"Stay with me" said Logan but as he said so, the blonde was slipping out of consciousness yet again. So he immediately ran towards the street and yelled for a taxi.

* * *

**AN: I just want to say thank you to tank602 for being the first to write a review. Also, thanks to Velandrae for your review as well. It's your comments that tells me to keep going and assures me that someone is actually reading it. So thank you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter especially at the end. I thought it was hilarious when I was writing it xD Anyways, thank you for the reviews again. I'm so glad people are enjoying it. Feel free to give me constructive criticism especially when you see some repeated grammatical or spelling errors. Enjoy.**

**By the way, is the rating (T) appropriate for my story? I'm just curious.**

* * *

"TAXI!" shouted Logan through the pouring rain as he tried to hail a taxi cab.

The strangers condition was far worse that he thought. His face was bloody with bruises starting to show. His lips did not look too good either. It was busted up in two places. The stench of vomit did not go unnoticed by Logan as well. He assumed that whoever this stranger was he had been drinking. Furthermore, the blonde was soaked to the bone from the rain. He had to get him home as soon as possible before he catches anything else and make his condition worse. His skin already felt warm to the touch.

Finally a taxi cab pulled to a stop in front of Logan.

"Can you wait here for a bit? he asked. The driver nodded and Logan ran back towards the stranger.

He closed umbrella and stashed it back into his backpack since he figure he will be need both his arms. As soon as he closed it, he wished he hadn't or didn't have to put it away. Within seconds, he was soaked mimicking the state of the blonde.

He grabbed the blonde's arms and pulled trying to get him up. Logan underestimated the blonde's weight. Instead of pulling the blonde up, he was pulled down because of the weight. He fell on top of the blonde. As they fell down, the stranger hit his head against the wall. Logan cringed at the sound. It sounded painful.

"Sorry. Oh my God, I'm soo sorry" said Logan apologetically.

Logan thought that the blonde must be really out of it since the incident did not even get a response or reaction of pain from the blonde. He did not know why he was apologizing because the blonde could not hear him anyway. It was just an automatic response when a situation such as this arrives. Even if the fault was not his, he would always apologize.

Seeing as how just yanking the blonde upright was not going to work, he decided to change tactics. So instead, he slung one of the blondes arm over his shoulder, grabbed him by the armpit and hoisted them both up. Deeming the technique stable enough, he slowly dragged himself and the limp stranger towards the taxi cab. He maneuvered the blonde and himself inside the car trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"So where to?" asked the cab driver.

"694 Maple St. please and hurry" replied Logan.

He turned his attention back to the blonde. From the faint light coming from passing street lights, he could see the stranger's body shaking. Logan thought it must be from being exposed to the rain as he himself was starting to shiver. Being confined in the air conditioned taxi cab cannot be helping their situation.

As the taxi made its way to his apartment, Logan began to wonder, how long has the blonde been unconscious under the rain. If he had been there for a while, there was a great chance that he might have caught a cold or fever. He placed his hand on the blonde's forehead to check. Sure enough, the blonde's temperature was warm, hot even. Confirming the blondes sick conditioned made his worry even more. They really needed to get to his apartment fast.

The ride seemed to drag for Logan. To him, it felt like the usual five minute ride stretched to thirty minutes. His mind was too preoccupied with worry, thoughts going into overdrive.

When they finally reached his apartment, he quickly dug the money out of his wallet not even caring that he was running low on funds.

"Here. Keep the change" he said handing out two twenty dollar bills to the cab driver.

Heck, right when he found the blonde unconscious, he forgot about his entire financial situation. He pushed his needs aside and did what was best at that moment which was to get home as fast as possible.

After paying, Logan hoisted the blonde out of the cab and hauled him inside the apartment complex. Once inside, Logan inwardly cursed as he remembered that the apartment did not have an elevator seeing as how it only had four floors. Unfortunately for Logan, he lived on the third floor. He sighed at that. Knowing that they were not going anywhere and the situation was not going to change anytime soon, he started to climb the first set of stairs.

At the moment, Logan learned that hoisting an unconscious person up two flight of stairs was no easy task. Halfway up the stairs, he had to lean on the wall just to keep him and the stranger upright and prevent them from falling backwards.

Logan smiled in victory as he finally reached his apartment's floor. Conveniently, his apartment was the first one. He placed the blonde on the floor for now as he rummaged his backpack for his keys. Once he found them, he quickly opened the door and blocked it with a couple of books to prevent it from closing. He then went back outside to fetch the blonde.

He knew that he needed to make the blonde comfortable if he wanted him to recover faster. So instead of laying him on the tattered tan sofa, he brought the blonde to his room. He tried to lay him down as gently as he could but failed miserably. He was already drained from caring the blonde up the stairs. So instead of a soft landing, the blonde slipped off from Logan's grip and landing rather harshly on top the bed making his body bounce a little.

The blonde groaned from the impact but quickly became silent again and like before due to force of habit, Logan repeatedly apologized. He maneuvered the blonde out of that uncomfortable. Getting that done, Logan knew what he had to do next. Just from the thought of it made his face heat up, tinting his cheeks red.

_Stop it Logan. You're not suppose to be thinking about these things about a stranger. I mean you don't even know this guy. For all you know, he could be crazy and deranged, Logan thought._

_But he's just so… Just look at him, he countered himself._

He rolled his eyes at himself for being so ridiculous but he could not help it. The man lying down on his bed is no doubt very attractive.

Preparing himself for what he was about to do, he went to his dresser to change and grabbed another pair for the blonde. He laid the clothes next to the blonde so that it is easier to get.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the bottom of the blonde's shirt and slipped it off. Once the shirt was off, Logan gasped before his jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he gazed at the semi-naked man on his bed. His blushed now acquired a deeper shade of red. He carefully patted the blonde's torso dry avoiding putting too much pressure on the bruises on his stomach.

He now had to take off the blondes pants. With shaking fingers, he fumbled with the button trying to unbutton it. His hands were shaking so hard that it took him two minutes just to unbutton and lower down the zipper. After successfully doing so, he took another deep breath as he slipped the jeans off the blonde's slender legs.

_How could a human being look so perfect? _

Logan had to fight the urge to faint right then and there when he saw that the underwear was wet as well. His temperature skyrocketed as he thought of what he had to do next. He felt so hot that he thought that if he was still wearing his wet clothes, he wouldn't doubt that they would instantly dry from the heat escaping from his body.

He half-heartedly prayed that the underwear would be dry, but part of him wished for this to happen.

_Perv._

He should have known it would be wet since the blonde was clearly exposed to the rain for a while.

He hesitantly reached for the boxers. However as soon as he pinched the hem of the boxers, he quickly retracted his hand back and covered his face, now red as a tomato, shaking his head vigorously.

_I can't do it._

Logan knew it had to be done but at his state it was impossible for him to do so. So, he did the only think he could do. He rushed back outside and headed next door. He knocked on the door politely yet urgently. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a dark skinned woman with curly hair and a couple inches shorter than him.

"Hi, Kelly" he said awkwardly. He only met Kelly a few times from crossing paths going in and out of the apartment building and rarely ever talked to her.

"Hi Logan" she replied.

"Kelly, I need a favor. I'm sorta in this situation and I uh…kinda stuck..and I-I-I just can't do it and I-I-I" he rumbled.

"Logan, Logan, calm down. I don't know what you're saying" Kelly said cutting off Logan.

"Sorry"

"Now, why don't you just show me what it is you want me to do?"

Ne nodded and led her back to his apartment.

"This way"

He led Kelly into his room and as soon as he opened that door to reveal the nearly-naked man in his bed, Kelly gasped.

"Who is that and why is he naked?" she said pointing at the said man.

"Uhh..yeah, you see, I don't know"

"What? Why would you bring a complete stranger back into your apartment?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking straight, plus he was all beat up and wet, I couldn't just leave him there"

When she heard that, Kelly studied the blonde's face and body a little closer. Logan was right. He was beat up. You could already see some bruising on his jaw and the dried blood from the busted lip. Not to mention the large bruises on his abdomen that now acquired a deep purple color.

"Okay so, what exactly do you want me to do?"

Logan could not even speak about it. So he merely pointed at the blonde's wet underwear then to the pile of dry clothes next to him on the bed.

Kelly understood but she was confused.

"Why do you want me to do it? You're a guy and-" but before she finished it all began to click.

"You like him don't you?" she asked pointing an accusing finger.

"Wh-wh-what? N-n-noo. I don't even know him" he responded defensively.

"But you do like him?" she said arching her eyebrows.

"Maybe a little, I mean he looks gorgeous" he said, the tomato color returning to his face.

"Then are you sure you want me to do this? Don't you want a little peek?" she teased.

Kelly could not help but laugh. Logan was so red and hot on the face that it's a miracle that steam was not coming out of his ear.

"Okay, okay. Relax and go to your living room before your head explode"

Not needing to be told twice, Logan rushed out of his room and made his way to his living room.

Five minutes later, Kelly came out.

"Okay, he's all dry"

"Did you put his clothes on?"

"No, I'm leaving that to you" she said with a wink.

"What!"

Kelly laughed. "Kidding, kidding. Lighted up" she said patting Logan on the shoulder.

"You're a good kid Logan" she finally said, ruffling his hair before leaving his apartment.

Logan made his way back in his room and sighed in relief when he saw that Kelly was not lying. As he got closer, he could see that the blonde was still shivering. He quickly grabbed another blanket from his closet and placed it on top of the blonde. It did not seem to work, he was still shivering. But that was the last blanket that Logan owned. He tried desperately to find another alternative.

He tried to put shirts and pillows on top of the blonde but that was just ridiculous. He couldn't let the blonde be cold the whole night.

_I can't believe I'm doing this but it's the only thing left unless you want to make his worse, he argued to himself._

So, he pulled up the covers and got on the bed with the blonde pressing his body against the other. Feeling the warmth from the contact, the blonde instinctively wrapped an arm around Logan wanting to have more of the warmth and contact. Logan tensed up from the sudden invasion of space but he soon relaxed. He felt warm and comfortable wrapped with the stranger's arms. Soon, he could feel his eyes dropping, urging him to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last part of the chapter. I always find embarrassing situation like that hilarious. Well, when it's not happening to me then yeah. I just couldn't help but write it. Be prepared for the next chapter, I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm going to be a little busy next week because of job interviews and graduations but I will be updating hopefully ever 2-3 days so keep tuning in. I also want to thank my readers and reviewers again. You guys make me feel happy. This is also the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. Please give me reviews and tell me how you think about it. Maybe some suggestions or critics?**

* * *

Being an early bird by nature, Logan woke up relatively early the next day. Once fully awake, his eyes widened and an intense blush made its home on his cheek as he realized the current position he was in. At some point from the time they went to sleep until now, they managed to change from a spooning position, mainly the blonde's doing, to full on cuddling under the blanket. Logan was resting his head on the blonde's chest while arms were around each other's body. Their legs were tightly interlocked with each other. Their bodies were pressed against each other, making both feel warm and comfortable.

Logan's heart rate sped up. From the rate it was going, it felt like he just ran a marathon or completed a triathlon. To make things worse, Logan was sporting a raging hard on which made him blush even harder.

_Shit. Fucking hormones. _

Then, another thought came to Logan.

_Oh shit. What if he wakes up and finds us like this? What if he freaks out? Shit. I gotta get out._

Not wanting to wake up the blonde, Logan carefully unraveled the intricate knot that their limbs knotted together which he thought was some sort of a miracle. As he did so, the blonde shifted and groaned slightly from the movement which made him stop.

Once the blonde stopped moving, Logan resumed his task. It was not an easy task, but after a few minutes, he got himself out. He pulled the blanket back on the blonde since it was still a little cold and he still had a slight fever.

_Time to make breakfast. Maybe soup for him. But first, I gotta take care of my little problem._

Logan left for the bathroom before going to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

* * *

-Switch Scenes to Kendall-

* * *

Kendall shivered. He suddenly felt cold which he found odd. He was completely comfortable just a while ago, warm, and cozy. He wondered why. Then he realized, he was alone in bed. He vaguely remembered having someone else in the bed with him.

_Someone else in bed? he thought._

From that thought, he began to panic. He shot up to a sitting position and opened his eyes but as soon as he did so, he wished he hadn't. His eyes were very sensitive and he had a skull splitting headache which he deduced was the side effects of the night before. In addition, his body felt like it was trampled by a stampede of elephants. Kendall had experienced hangovers before but this time it's hands down the worse. He massaged his throbbing forehead and temple cringing at the pain from his bruised face and torso while slowly opening his eyes trying to adjust it from the bright room.

Once he could see a bit better, he looked around his surroundings. Everything looked foreign to him which did not help with his uneasiness. This did not look like his room. It did not look like James' narcissistic of a room. _That guy needs to ease up on the headshot posters plastered all over his wall. And that ridiculously gigantic mirror? Every time I see him looking at himself, I don't know whether to punch him or that mirror, maybe both. _Certainly, this room was not Carlos' as well since it was the total opposite. Carlos' room looked and smelled like a pigsty that was recently visited by a tornado, depositing clothes, shoes, and personal belongings in a disorderly fashion. This room looked neat, well kept, and disturbingly bare. There were only the necessities, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair.

He shook those thoughts away. He was in a predicament. He was in an unknown room owned by an unknown person. He stood up carefully to avoid more pain than necessary, and the first thing he noticed was he the fact that he was not wearing his clothes. These ones felt smaller and they clung to his skin in a tight fit.

_I've been molested, he thought, eyes widening in shock._

He cautiously made his way out of the room and tiptoed his way to the hall. He tried to be silent but in the condition he was in, it was surprising that he made it out to the hallway. He kept swaying sideways hitting the walls and making a bit of a ruckus colliding with a table. Halfway through he was already panting, leaning again the wall taking a quick break.

* * *

-Switch Scenes to Logan-

* * *

"Pancakes are ready, bacon is in the oven and should be finished in three minutes," he said leaning down peeking at the oven. "And the soup is almost done," he said to himself, moving on to the pot of egg drop soup on the other burner. He stirred the contents of the soup before lifting the spoon to his lips to taste it.

"Perfect" he said smiling that himself.

He was about to go and take some plates and bowls out of the cabinet but was interrupted by the ruckus coming from his hallway.

_He must me awake. God, I hope he's not freaking out._

Logan walked to the hallway and came face to face with the blonde. He was leaning on the wall while looking down panting. Logan thought it was probably from the fever and hangover making him tire easily even from simple movements. Beads of perspiration were accumulating in his forehead and some rolling down his face. He saw him wipe some it away with his forearm.

Logan got worried. The blonde should not be out of bed just yet.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Logan immediately scolded himself for the sudden speaking. He watched as the blonde look up with panic look in his eyes. Scared, he tried to rushed, more like wobbled, his way past Logan and get to the exit. Not even taking five steps, Logan watched in horror as the blonde collapsed from exhaustion right in front of him. Logan immediately rushed to the blonde's side and helped him sit back up.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" he asked frantic.

"Stop! Get away" replied the blonde pushing Logan away with as much force as he could muster which wasn't much.

Logan was a little hurt from the rejection but quickly dismissed it thinking that it was a natural reaction to this kind of situation.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" he tried to reassure the blonde.

Logan knew that the blonde did not believe him because he was ignored completely. The blonde desperately trying to get away, resorted to crawling on the ground dragging his body across the hall.

A little frustrated, Logan grabbed his wrist to stop him, lifted his chin to that he was looking up and stared directly at the other's eyes. Panic green eyes met concerned brown eyes.

"Look, I found you yesterday unconscious on the side of the road soaked from the rain with a fever. I didn't want to leave you there so I took you to my apartment. I would appreciate it if you stopped freaking out on me and just go back to bed. You're sick and you should be resting" Logan said, his voice a little higher than normal due to frustration.

The blonde was a little taken back by this and quickly apologized and said "Sorry." Logan smiled at that.

"It's okay. I know you must be scared being in a stranger's house. Ohh that reminds me, I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell" he said holding out a hand.

The blonde took the hand and was pulled up to his feet. He wobbled a little.

"I'm…BATHROOM!" the blonde shouted then covering his mouth.

"Bathroom? What kind of na- OHH BATHROOM" Logan said eyes widening after realizing just what the blonde was talking about.

"In here" he said pulling the blonde to the door next to his room.

Once inside, the blonde dropped to his knee, lifted the toilet lid, and vomited the remaining contents of his stomach. Kneeling behind the blonde, Logan began to rub his back to soothe the convulsing blonde.

"You alright?" Logan asked once the vomiting ceased.

Wiping the grim out of his chin, the blonde turned his gaze back to Logan.

"Yeah, thanks, Sorry about that. I'm Kendall Knight by the way."

"Well Kendall, there's a spare toothbrush in that cabinet above the sink. Brush your teeth and we should get you back to bed. You need rest."

"Thanks Logan, and I'm sorry for how I acted." Logan smiled and nodded reassuring Kendall that he was fine with it.

Once tucked in, Logan made his way out but stopped when he felt a hand grab his shirt keeping him in place. He turned around with raised eyebrows, silently questioning Kendall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Logan thought that Kendall looked adorable at that moment. He looked like a child asking where his parents are going, scared of being left alone.

Logan chuckled. "I'm just going back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Just stay here, I'll come back with food and medicine."

"Okay." With that, Logan walked out of the room and back to the kitchen.

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

sNot too long after, Logan came back to the room with a tray of steaming bowl of hot soup, a glass of water, and two tablets. Kendall sat up and smiled.

"Here you go" he said placing the food on Kendall's lap.

"Thanks"

"Careful it's hot"

Kendall chuckled at Logan's motherly behavior. He thought this was nice, being taken care of when you're sick, eating a bowl of homemade soup. It's been a while since he ate anything homemade and tt reminded him of his childhood. His mother would throw a fit every time he or his sister Katie would get sick. She would pull out the big guns, wrapping them with blankets in a cocoon like fashion restricting any type of body movement. She would pull out that ridiculously large spoon and spoon fed them that concoction that was supposed to make them feel better. He missed all that, and being here right now in Logan's care reminded him just that.

A few spoonful's later, Kendall realized that Logan was not eating.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm gonna eat later. I just want to make sure you're fine before I do."

"I'm fine Logan. Go eat. If you really want to, just bring your food here and keep each other company while we eat."

"I'd like that"

With that, Logan went back to the kitchen to get his food. He returned with his own plate filled with pancakes and bacon. Kendall whined at the sight of the food.

"Awww…there's bacon? Is that why you wanted to eat later? So you can eat all the bacon? And here I thought you were an absolute angel" Kendall said crossing his arms and made a fake angry face.

Logan faked gasped and clutched the area by his heart and made a fake hurt face. "I'm soo hurt by that. I am an angel" he said sitting down on the floor next to the bed.

"Then why aren't you sharing your bacon huh?" Kendall accused Logan.

"'Cause you're sick, and sick people eat soup. Now finish your soup" Logan replied as a matter of fact while motioning to the food in front of Kendall.

"But I want bacon" whined the blonde back, looking at Logan with his signature puppy dog eyes and sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

Logan sighed. He couldn't say no to that face. It was just too adorable. Saying no was like kicking a puppy or spitting on a baby.

"Fine here, you can have a strip" he said, handing one to Kendall.

"Just one?" questioned Kendall.

"Fine, here" Logan said, handing another piece.

"Two?" he questioned again still pouting and eyeing Logan.

"Fine, you can have it all" sighed in defeat.

Kendall laughed. "I'm just kidding Logan, but I do want two" he said.

Logan laughed nervously. He just met this guy and he already has this much power over him. _Not good he thought to himself._

"By the way, where are my clothes?" Kendall asked, shaking Logan out of his thoughts.

"Ohh they're in the dryer. I had to wash them right away since they were wet and yours have puke stains."

"Okay, but wait, did you change me?"

Logan blushed. "Well…sorta" he said gazing down on the ground.

"What do you mean sorta?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I got a little help but I mostly did it" Logan replied, still looking down trying desperately to hide his blush.

Unfortunately for him, Kendall did not miss it which led him to his next question.

"What did you see? See anything you like?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Wh-wh-what? N-n-no. And I didn't see any of your…uh…junk" stuttered Logan, feeling very uncomfortable with where the conversation is heading.

Kendall couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He thought that flustered Logan had to be the most adorable sight in the world. The way he stuttered, the way his voice became higher pitched, the way he shyly avoided eye contact, the way he squirmed from being uncomfortable and the blushed that made him look like a strawberry. Plus the fact the he referred to Kendall's privates as "junk," it was just plain cute.

"Stop laughing at me" complained Logan.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is the first time I heard someone say 'junk'"

"Shut up and just take your medicine"

Kendall just laughed and did as he was told. After finishing their breakfast, Logan took both their plates back to the kitchen and placed them on the sink. He went back to the room to check on Kendall.

"You should sleep. It'll help with your slight fever."

"I'm trying but I'm a little cold"

"Sorry those are the only blankets I own"

There was silence for a while after that.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be weird if I asked you to sleep next to me?"

"Well…a little…"

"But I'm gonna ask anyway. Can you come sleep with me? I'm really cold" Kendall said, scooting a bit and lifting the blanket for Logan to get in.

This was a pretty bold move by Kendall asking someone he just met to sleep next to him on the same bed. But he would be lying to himself if he didn't want this. He knew he was attracted to the brunette and he desperately wanted the contact again. He remembered just how comfortable he was when Logan slept with him. He was just hoping that Logan would agree.

Kendall watched as Logan contemplated his options. He was shuffling his feet while nibbling on his lower lip. That was another thing that Kendall found absolutely adorable. _Does everything he do adorable? _He smiled wide when he saw Logan nodded and hesitantly made his way to the bed.

Logan got on the bed but turned his back on Kendall and leaving a gap between their two bodies. Kendall covered both of them in the blanket once Logan was settled in. What Logan did not expect was a hand that wrapped around him stomach pulling him so that he was pressed against Kendall's body. He blushed furiously and thanked the gods that he was facing the other way. Logan tensed up a little as he felt Kendall's warm breath tickling the back of his neck but quickly relaxed because it felt soothing.

"Your warm Logan, I like it. Thank you"

Logan smiled before letting sleep take over once again.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you guys liked it. I said last chapter to be prepared for this chapter. Well sorry, I lied. It's actually next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I changed the rating because there's going to be violence in the later chapter and I considering adding smut. So just to be safe I made it rated M. I can't believe I wrote 6 chapters of this story and its only day two in the story. I feel like I'm not making the story move fast enough. Tell me what you think. I keep telling myself to make it go faster but I keep elaborating on the events. I also have a word count per chapter and I try to keep them at the same length. Please review and tell me how you feel about it. Criticisms are also welcome.**

* * *

When the two finally woke up it was already afternoon. But this time, it was Kendall that woke up first. The sleeping arrangement made his heart skip a beat. There they were cuddling with each other instead of spooning. Logan had somehow turned around and was now curled up facing Kendall. His arm was in between them resting against Kendall's chest while the other arm was wrapped around Kendall's waist. Kendall did not suspect Logan to be into cuddling since he hesitated before he got in bed that morning. When he did get in bed, he made sure to leave a gap between the two while Kendall had to fix.

As much as he wanted to stay cuddled with Logan, he knew he had to wake him up. It was getting late, and if he did not wake up Logan soon, he will have trouble sleeping tonight. So, Kendall gently shook Logan awake.

This earned him a groan from Logan, who also tried to slap Kendall's hand away.

"Come on Logan, you gotta wake up" insisted the blonde, shaking him again.

"Noooooo" Logan whined, snuggling his face further into Kendall's chest.

Kendall chuckled. This was just too adorable. _Does he even know what he's doing? I mean he's snuggling with a complete stranger. He's acting like we're close, like this is a normal thing. _Kendall thought. _Not that I'm complaining of course. _

"Come on Logan, you gotta wake up"Kendall said, shaking him with a lot more force than before.

"Stop, stop, stop, I'm awake, I'm awake" complain Logan, rubbing his eyes.

"Good"

Once Logan opened his eyes, Kendall did not expect what happened next. Instead of returning the smile that Kendall was giving him, he watched as Logan's eyes widened in shock, cheeks tinted with a blush as he screamed, pushing Kendall away with both his arms. But since the blonde had an advantage in terms of weight, instead of pushing the blonde away, Logan ended up pushing himself off the bed and landing on the floor flat on the face with a loud thud.

Kendall heard a muffled "oww" coming from Logan. He couldn't help but burst into a tear jerking laughter. First, Logan's scared face was priceless. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Second, the shriek that he let out was so unmanly, it put the average teen girl scream to shame.

Logan propped himself off the floor with his elbows, slightly frustrated when he heard the blonde laughing at his misfortune.

"Jerk. The least you can do is help me" he said, standing up.

"I-I-I'm sor…"

Kendall tried to apologize but he couldn't. He was too preoccupied with laughing that it was becoming tedious to even breathe. Logan tried to stay mad at Kendall but he just couldn't do it. The blonde's laughter was very contagious and soon enough, he was laughing with as much intensity as the blonde sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Once they calmed down, they just sat there and stared at each other in silence until Logan remembered Kendall's fever. He slowly and casually leaned towards Kendall before raising his hand to touch his forehead.

However, not knowing Logan's true intention, Kendall misinterpreted the gesture. He thought Logan was leaning in for a kiss. He subconsciously licked his lower lip as his heart began to race. He closed his eyes and waited for Logan's velvet lips to touch his. He was disappointed when, instead of a kiss, he felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to reveal that Logan was only checking his temperature.

Logan was completely oblivious to Kendall's disappointment. His body was wired with worry and concentration. All he thought about was Kendall's well-being. He smiled when he no longer felt that abnormal heat from Kendall's forehead.

"Looks like the medicine worked. Your fever is gone, the bruise on your jaw looks better too. Your lips healed a bit," he said touching the areas.

Kendall quickly erased the disappointment from his face and replaced it with a smile. Logan was genuinely concerned about him which made him happy.

"It's all thanks to you" Kendall replied widening his smile a little more to show his appreciation.

"You must be sick of staying in my room this whole time, why don't we move to the living room? You can bring the blanket if you want," Logan offered.

"I'd like that"

When they got to the living room, Kendall finally saw the state of Logan's life. What he saw made his heart sink, filling him with sadness. He didn't want Logan to think he was pitying him so he tried to hide it the best he could.

"Sorry, I don't have much, but please make yourself comfortable on the couch," said Logan motioning Kendall to the couch.

Kendall sat down, taking notice of the couch's tattered condition. As he looked around he couldn't help but compare Logan's living room to his. While Kendall had a flat screen, Logan's TV seems to be from prehistoric times with its bulkiness and design. He wouldn't be surprised if it was in black and white. His shelves barely had any DVD's or much less anything really while Kendall's was overflowing with DVDs and memorabilia. The whole room looked bare in general much like the bedroom.

Kendall was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Logan speak.

"Here's the remote. You can watch TV if you like while I go make us some food," said Logan, handing Kendall an old fashion looking remote.

"Thanks" he replied taking the object.

"I'll be right back with some food," Logan said quickly before going to the kitchen.

Kendall felt guilty trespassing into Logan's home. It made him feel terrible as a person. Here he was in the presence of a person with barely anything and yet willing to give those to help others. In contrast to Logan, Kendall took everything he had for granted. He had a home fully furnished and provided by his loving parents and yet he still treats them horribly. He felt disgusted with himself, and every minute that he spent in this apartment made him feel less of a human being. At that moment, Kendall decided to leave as soon as they finish eating because if he stayed any longer, his conscience would destroy him.

Logan came back a few minutes later with grilled cheese sandwiches and offered them to Kendall.

"Sorry. This is all I have. I haven't been to the store lately. I've been meaning to go but I just didn't have time," he said.

This was not completely true of course. It's true that Logan haven't been to the store for weeks, but not because he didn't have time, it's because he didn't have money. Of course, he didn't want to tell Kendall this. He didn't want any pity from anybody.

"It's fine and why are you apologizing, I should be the one saying sorry for bothering you"

"Ohh no, don't be. This was no bother"

They ate in silence. Once they finished, Logan cleaned up again. He returned to the living to discuss how they should go from here.

"I should get going," said Kendall.

"Are you sure? You can stay for the night," offered Logan.

"No, I should probably get home. My two best friends and my parents are probably gonna have a heart attack if I'm missing for more than a day. It doesn't help that my phone died," explained the blonde.

Logan nodded in understanding. "So this is goodbye then"

"I suppose it is, but I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…wait let me get your clothes so you can change into them"

Once Kendall finished changing, they walked to the door and faced each other.

"Bye Logan" said Kendall opened his arms asking for a hug.

Logan didn't hesitate and hug Kendall. "Bye Kendall."

The hug lasted a little too long than normal, both not wanting to part. Not wanting Logan to feel awkward, Kendall ended the hug. He headed to the door and waved at Logan who returned the gesture. They smiled at each other before Kendall disappeared, leaving Logan feeling strangely empty.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Once outside the apartment complex, Kendall waved for a taxi and headed back to his own apartment, The Palmwoods. He only met Logan for a day and only parted a few minutes ago but he couldn't help but miss him already. He also couldn't shake this empty feeling which he thought must be because of Logan. In that span of a day, he already felt attached. This frightened and confused him a little because of how Logan made him feel. On one end, Logan made him loathe himself but at the same time, being in his presence made him happy, in total bliss.

Once they arrived, the paid the cab driver and headed to his apartment. He opened his door and the first thing he see are his two best friends pacing back and forth nibbling on their fingernails.

"Dude, this is bad. He's not back yet," said the Latino.

"I know, shit, and it's our fault too. We left him there," replied the tall brunette.

"We're are in so much trouble from Mrs. Knight,"

"Should we call the police?"

As entertaining as that looked, Kendall put his best friends out of their misery and interrupted them.

"GUYS!" he yelled, breaking the two out of their worried trance.

Carlos and James' head snapped to the direction of the blonde. Their face showed relief but James's quickly changed to anger. James balled his fist and rushed to where Kendall stood followed by Carlos.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU MADE US WORRY," he screamed shoving Kendall back causing him to stumble backwards.

"Relax, I'm fine," reassured Kendall straightening himself out.

"RELAX? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE. YOU WERE GONE FOR ALMOST A WHOLE DAY AND YOUR PHONE WAS DEAD. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD," exclaimed James shoving Kendall yet again.

"Would you relax, your acting like a needy girlfriend," joked Kendall which was a mistake. Before he knew it, James punched him in the face. Kendall retaliated and soon, they were on the floor having a brawl. Carlos stood there shocked for a moment before trying to break up the two.

It took a couple of minutes before Carlos could break them apart and another couple of minutes before they calmed down.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Kendall clutching his sore side.

"Actually, yes, I'm satisfied. That relieved me of my frustration on you," James said smiling at the fact that he landed more hits on Kendall.

"You guys are crazy, and I thought I way the crazy one in our group," said Carlos.

"Don't worry Carlitos, you're still the crazy one in our group," reassured Kendall.

"So, tell us what happened at the bar," demanded James.

Kendall recalled the events as best he could and told the two of them where he was exactly. He told them about Logan and couldn't help but smile as he did so. Kendall also couldn't help but wonder, what Logan was doing right now at that moment. He hoped he was fine but little did he know he was entirely wrong.

* * *

**AN:Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I'm also thinking of starting up a new story soon. So please read that as well. Thank you and stay nerdy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is a little more exciting than the previous one. Hopefully you all will like it. I would like to thank CynCity49 for reassuring me that the pace of the story is good. I was really concerned that it was not fast enough and that people are getting bored. Or they weren't simply hooked from the first chapter. If you do feel like the story isn't going fast enough, please let me know so I can modify the later chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

After James and Carlos left that same day, Kendall went to check his voicemail on his home phone. Knowing his mother and her ridiculous Intel on everything Kendall related, he knew that what awaits him will be a long and outraged rant about his behavior and possibly his ability to disappoint his parents time and time again. He took a deep breath and prepared for what's to come before he pressed the button unleashing his mother's bone chilling wrath in his apartment.

*Beep* "You have one new voice message. Message one."

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SON. HOW DARE YOU TREAT SOMEONE LIKE THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED FROM JO'S PARENTS?" shouted Mrs. Knight, her voice echoing throughout the apartment.

Kendall just sat there on his couch, eyes closed, hands rubbing his temples trying to maintain his cool. He knew that his mother had a point about his behavior but she was too quick to judge without even hearing his side of the story.

There was a slight pause followed by a deep sigh which told him that his mother was trying to calm herself down. With most of her emotions in check she continued, a lot calmer than her initial outburst.

"Kendall, can you please get your act together? I'm getting sick and tired of hearing about the troubles you cause. Just please," she begged. "We only want what's best for you. Call me back when you hear this. We need to talk," she finished before the line went dead.

Kendall knew he had to call her as soon as possible. The longer he prolonged the inevitable, the worse the situation will get. But he needed to reassure a safe conversation with his mother. He feared that once he called, only yelling will come out of it, leaving both sides bitter and resentful. So, he texted his mother first, silently thanking the lord that his mother was adapted to modern technology unlike some parents.

**Kendall: Mom, I heard ur message. Before I call u though, I want you to hear me out first. So, please give me time to explain before you start to yell at me. That's all I ask.**

He sent the message and waited impatiently for his mother's reply. He paced back and forth in his living room, nibbling on his fingernails. He jumped when he heard his phone went off signaling that his mother has sent her reply.

He smiled when he saw the first half of her message but frown when he read the rest.

**Jennifer: Okay. I will give you 5 minutes to explain yourself. I won't talk, but if you give me an unreasonable excuse, you can say goodbye to your car. **

Feeling the pressure, Kendall erratically dialed his mom's cell phone number then pressed the call button. He pressed his phone to his hear as he waited for his mom to pick up. After the second ring, he heard a click followed by Mrs. Knight emotionless voice.

"Talk" was all she said.

He gulped before proceeding.

"Mom, I know what I did to Jo was inexcusable but I had my reasons. She was late for 30 minutes and when she arrived, she lied to me about it. She even said to my face that she didn't want to meet me. You know how I felt about the dates you set up. That and all the things that she did and said, I just couldn't control myself anymore," he explained. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sincerity in his voice.

Saying that Mrs. Knight was a little taken back by the apology was an understatement. This was the first time that Kendall made an effort to explain himself. He even apologized. Not the usual, "I'm just saying sorry to get you off my case" apology, but this time he sounded completely sincere. And what came out next out of his delinquent of a son's mouth really shook her to the core.

"Mom, I know this is out of the blue but thank you for everything that you, dad, and Katie have done for me. I just want to say I'm sorry again," he paused. "For everything. I love you."

She was silent, which made Kendall panic.

"Mom? Mom? Are you there?" he asked, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetie," she replied back.

"So…," he began, wanting to know his mother's verdict.

He heard her sigh. _Not good._

"I'm still a bit mad, Kendall. I know you have a reason but that doesn't excuse your whole behavior. You could have handled it better."

"I know mom. I'll try harder next time."

"Good and honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"We love you too even when you're an ass," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Thanks mom, bye," he said, happy about how things turned out.

"Bye Kendall."

They both hanged up, ending their day in a happy note.

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

It's been two days since Kendall left Logan's apartment. Within those two days, all he could think about was Logan. Every night, his dreams were invaded by Logan resulting in not so innocent mornings. To make things worse, the only way for his "problems" to disappear was to think about the same person that caused him the problem in the first place while relieving himself. During those situations he shamelessly moaned Logan's name as he climaxed. He missed Logan desperately. He missed Logan's home cooking. For the first time he tried to cook. He tried to make grilled cheese sandwich one morning but ended up burning one side of the sandwich. It also tasted horrible compared to the one Logan made. After one bite, he tossed the rest straight into the garbage can. He sighed, picked up the phone, and ended up ordering pizza that day.

All these thought about Logan is making him crazy. He desperately craved for Logan's presence, his voice, his eyes, the contact, and pretty much everything that embodies Logan. He wanted, no, he needed to see Logan again and that is just what he decided he will do today.

_Maybe I can take him to lunch or something as thanks for taking care of me. Maybe even see a movie. I'll just give him a call so….SHIT! I totally forgot to ask for his number. I guess I'll go to his apartment and see if he's free._

Kendall showered and got dressed. Normally he would hate to wear semi-formal clothing, but because he wanted to make a good impression on Logan, he didn't mind. He even wore nice dress shoes, not his usual comfortable vans. Once he deemed himself presentable enough and that the outfit would get an okay from the fashion sensitive James Diamond, he waltz himself out of his apartment towards his car, a bounce in his feet.

As he drove to Logan's apartment, he mentally scolded himself for not bringing anything for Logan._ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

He quickly stopped by a nearby store to pick up some flowers. Once he was close by to the apartment, he hastily searched for the closest street parking since Logan's apartment building did not have a parking garage. He got off his car and made his way to the building, holding the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Excited to see Logan again, he took two steps at a time as he climbed up the stairs. Once he reached Logan's apartment door, he paused, took a deep breath, and knocked. When the door opened, he was expecting to be greeted by a handsome short brunette with the warmest brown eyes and the most adorable smile. Instead, to his disappointment, he was face to face with a tall African American with bulging biceps. Kendall was confused.

_Who is this? _he thought.

"What do you want kid?" asked the man.

"Uhh, is Logan here?" Kendall asked still confused of the man's presence.

"There's no Logan here," said the man rather harshly before slamming the door shot.

_That can't be right, _thought Kendall. _I'm pretty sure it was this one. I know I'm on the right floor. Must be a different room then._

Kendall moved on to the next door. He knocked hoping this time it was the right one. When the door opened, he was disappointed again. This time, he met a dark skinned woman with curly hair, a couple inches shorter than Logan.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked. But before Kendall could ask his question, he was cut off by the woman.

"You're that guy that was in Logan's apartment!" exclaimed the woman pointing at him, startling Kendall.

"How did you know?" he questioned, a little scared that she knew of it. For what he remembered, he didn't meet her at all when he stayed at Logan's.

"Ohh, I help Logan change you since he couldn't bring himself to do it," she replied gigling. "I'm Kelly."

Kendall blushed. "Ohh! uhh, thanks for the help Kelly. I'm Kendall," he said offering a hand.

She politely shook his hand. "So what are you doing here?"

"Um..I'm here to see Logan but I don't quite remember which one was his. I thought it was that one," he said, pointing at the door next to Kelly's. "Do you know which one's his?" he asked.

He watched as her face dropped to a frown. Kendall did not like that. He thought that something must be wrong and he was right.

"He got kicked out."

"What?" exclaimed Kendall, not believing what he heard.

"He couldn't pay the rent so the landlord kicked him out this morning. Apparently, he planned to kick Logan out a long time ago and was just waiting for a replacement. He finally found one and immediately kicked Logan out. I offered for him to stay with me for a while but he refused. I don't know where he is right now," explained Kelly.

"No, No, No, NO!" repeated the blonde, pacing back and forth in front of Kelly, grabbing chunks of his blonde hair with one hand while still holding the bouquet with the other. He couldn't believe this was happening. Logan was kicked out. He had no clue where he was with no means to contact him.

"Kelly, do you have any idea where he could be?" he asked grabbing her left shoulder.

"Not that I know of. He told me once that he doesn't have any relatives anymore," she said wincing at the pain from Kendall's firm grip.

"Sorry," he apologized releasing his grip. "Where is your landlord?" he asked.

"In his office, on the first floor, all the way at the back," she said point down.

"Thanks Kelly."

"Please make sure he's okay Kendall. Logan's a good kid," she requested, truly concerned for Logan.

"I'll make sure of that," he reassured her before rushing back down stairs to find the landlord.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall burst into the room fuel by anger, disregarding the protest from the woman behind the desk, who he assumed to be the secretary. All he cared about at that moment was finding Logan. Thankfully the landlord was seated behind his desk. Kendall walked towards the obese man, disgusted by his appearance. He was wearing a white shirt, pit stains clearly visible. The odor he was secreting was repulsive. It smelled like dried urine with a mix of cheap alcohol.

Once he reached the desk, he placed the bouquet on top before he slammed his hands on hit hard and glared at the man sitting behind the desk with such intensity, it could burn hole right through solid concrete.

"Where is he? Where is Logan?" he demanded.

"Pssh, that kid? He's gone. Adios. I'm glad I got rid of him. He was making me lose business," he said picking up a stack of money, counting them not giving a damn.

Kendall was enraged. He grabbed the man by the collar across the desk and yanked him so that their faces were only inches away.

"Listen here you shitbag, you're gonna tell me where Logan is or I'm gonna pummel the fuck out of you and make you twice as ugly as you are now. Do you understand me?" he spat, shoving the man back making him fall on his chair which couldn't take his weight any longer and broke under him.

"Fuck! What the hell!" complained the man.

Kendall slammed his hands on the desk again which made the guy jump.

"I don't fucking care. Now tell me where he is!" he yelled.

"I-I-I don't know where he is," he stuttered, frightened of what the blonde might be capable of. "He didn't tell me. All I know is he went that way two hours ago." he said pointing to the left.

Kendall grabbed the bouquet and roughly threw it at the man, smacking him in the face hard before turned around and sprinted back to his car.

* * *

**AN: I think I made the right decision to change the rating. Violent Kendall is violent lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't know if I can handle doing another multi-chapter story. I'm the type that can only focus on one thing at a time. If I do publish a new one, it won't be updated as fast as this. Thanks again for reading/reviewing and like always stay nerdy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well I kept my promise. I did say I'll be updating every 2-3 days and its been 3 days since my last update. I would've finished this earlier but I have to make leis for graduation and I had to do some driving practice. I also had a moment where I completely forgot how to write and make sentences. Anyways, I'm still working on the outline for my new story so I think I'll have the first chapter done by next week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Kendall drove through the main roads around the area near Logan's apartment. He figured that the brunette would be walking around with a luggage containing all his belongings. That should slow him down, so he should not be too far away since he left only two hours ago.

Then again, Kendall thought that there was a possibility that he caught a bus or a taxi to wherever he was planning on heading. He prayed that Logan did not do so because that would hinder his search. Without any means of communication, it would take hours or maybe even days to find him. Within that time span, Kendall feared that something might happen to Logan within that span of time.

He just hoped that what Kelly said was true. Logan was alone. He had no family to go to, no one to get help, which would mean that Logan does not have a destination, thus no reason for transportation. Knowing this fueled Kendall's motivation to find Logan and offer him a helping hand.

Kendall could not help but think God can be so cruel. He had wished for a way to help repay Logan's kindness. Through a twisted and cruel turn of events, he was given just that.

With how he was driving, it was unexpected that he was not reported by the bystanders and drivers alike just yet. His speedometer was fluctuating dramatically, as he accelerates and halts at every intersection. He would go from 55 miles per hour to 0 miles per hour in an instant when met with a stop sign or red light and vice versa when it turns green. If not being reported was unexpected, then him not being in an accident was a miracle. He was snaking through traffic, overtaking every car that drove too slow compared to the maniacal speed he was going. He would run red lights if the intersections were clear. He would make hasty left and right turns causing his car to swerve, tires screeching under the asphalt.

As he drove, he scanned the sidewalk for Logan, or rather someone that looked like Logan or anyone with a luggage. By the speed he was going, almost everything was a blur. After 10 minutes of aimless driving and searching, going around block after block around the neighborhood, he was about to give up and leave it to the police.

But destiny had other plans. Apparently it really wanted Kendall to find Logan. Through his peripherals, Kendall saw a glimpse of the person he so desired to find as that said person rounded a corner. Kendall slammed on his breaks, not even caring about the cars following behind. The car screeched and came to a sudden stop, leaving a trail of tire tracks behind. Horns were honked, curses were shouted, but all of that was ignored by Kendall. He turned his head, trying to get a better look, but he was too late. Logan was already gone.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, adding another frustrated honk amidst the already blaring montage of car horns coming from behind.

Kendall was frustrated. He was this close to finding Logan, but he slipped right out of his grasp. However, amidst the problematic situation, a shred of hope is still present. Logan was close. Narrowing down his search area, he parked his car on the street not caring if it was legal or not.

Kendall rushed out of his car, crossing the street to the last place he had seen Logan. He followed the brunette's last action and rounded the corner as well. By the time he got there, Logan was not in sight. He ran to the nearest street goer to question the whereabouts of the brunette.

"Have…have you seen a…a uh short brunette with short spiked hair, pale skin with a suitcase?" he asked, breathing hard from sprinting.

"Yeah he just past by like a minute ago," replied the stranger.

"Which way?"

"I think he took a left down the block"

"Thank you."

Within seconds, Kendall was once again sprinting towards the direction that the stranger pointed to. As he did so, he began yelling for Logan.

"LOGAN!" yelled Kendall repeatedly; hoping desperately that the brunette will hear his calls.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Logan had been walking for two hours, lugging around the only possessions he had, with no destination. He could not help but let tears escape his eyes at the thought of losing his home, the only thing that gave him security in this cruel life. Without it, he felt vulnerable, naked, stripped off his refuge, his in the mercy of the unknown.

With teary eyes and puffed up cheeks, Logan began thinking of his options, which at that point were not that much. He had no relatives and no friends to lend a temporary refuge. He had no money, no job, so a new apartment was out of the question. He could try a homeless shelter but that would mean that life has finally won against him and that is something he pledge to never let happen.

That only leaves him with one option, the park. As cliché as that sounds, that was his best option, his only option really. That beats a random alley any day. He sighed as he walked down the familiar path, and headed to the park.

While walking, Logan heard something. He thought it was odd because he could have sworn that it sounded like his name.

_That can't be right. I must be imagining things. No one's looking for me. There are only two people that I really talked to, Kelly and….Kendall, _he thought. _Kelly wouldn't be looking for me. I already said no to her offer and Kendall…he doesn't even know me. It's just my imagination. I'm being hopeful. Stop it Logan. You're only making this hard on yourself. Besides, he might already forgotten about me, _finishing his thoughts, new tear threatening to fall at the thought of the blonde forgetting about his existence. He shook those thoughts away and focused on his destination.

Then he heard it again, a little more clearly. Curious, Logan started walking towards the direction of the sound. As he did so, the calling became clearer. _That is my name, _he thought, a little hopeful. As the voice became clearer and louder, Logan's pace became faster as well. Soon he was jogging as fast as he could with the luggage at hand. When he turned on the corner, he collided rather hard with somebody given that apparently both of them seemed to be rushing.

The force of the collision sent Logan's luggage flying out of his hand, landing on that curb. The luggage burst from the impact scattering Logan's belongings across the street and sidewalk.

Logan felt embarrassed because unfortunately the first thing that flew out of his luggage was his underwear. Why he placed them on the top, he did not know. I guess he was not expecting this kind of situation to play. He quickly shuffled around picking up bits of his clothing but stopped when he heard the other person spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm trying to look for someone," started to explain the other, while going on his knees and collecting the scattered clothing as well.

Logan was shocked. He knew that voice all too well. How could he forget? He just could not believe it. What were the odds. Not completely believing his ears, Logan raised his gaze to look at the man. Sure enough, in front of him was Kendall shuffling around picking up his underwear. _Oh my god, his picking up my underwear, _he thought even more embarrassed of the situation. Then another thought came to Logan's mind.

_Was Kendall looking for me?_ he wondered, still frozen in place, gaping at Kendall.

Kendall was still too busy picking up clothes to notice Logan staring at him. Not knowing that the person he was searching for was right in front of him, he was moving fast, trying to get back on his search as soon as possible.

Once Kendall cleared up around his area, he turned around as he stood up and handed the pile to the other person. As soon as his eyes landed on Logan kneeling on the sidewalk, the pile of clothes in Kendall's hand made contact with the pavement yet again. Without a second wasted, Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist, pulled him off the ground, and yanked him to a bone crushing, needy hug filled him so much emotion, he only wish that all that was felt by Logan.

Logan was still too shocked to return the hug. He just stood there, stiff as a board being hugged by the most unlikely person, while that said person was whispering words of relief onto the crook of his neck.

"Ohh Logan, I'm so glad I found you," said Kendall, impossibly tightening his hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away from the hug to get a better look at Logan.

"Ke-Kendall? Wha-what are you doing here?" Logan asked back.

"I went to your apartment to see you but you weren't there. Kelly told me you got kicked out so I came to find you and make sure you're alright."

"Well, here I am. I'm alright except for my…..MY CLOTHES!" Logan exclaimed remembering that all his belongings were still pretty much scattered all over the floor.

The two quickly gathered up the clothes and placed them inside Logan's busted up luggage which at its condition was useless.

"So, where are you heading now, since you got kicked out of your apartment and all?" inquired Kendall.

"I uhhh…I'm going to my auntie's house. Yep, my auntie's house," he said. "Actually I'm heading there now."

_Liar, _Kendall though knowing full well that Logan does not have any family members.

"And your walking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah it's not too far. Only a couple blocks away."

Knowing that Logan won't tell the truth since he did not even mention it two days ago when Kendall was at his apartment, he needed to trick Logan into telling him everything before he can help. Lucky for Kendall, he's a master at trickery.

"Why don't I take you there? My car is parked on the main road not far from here," he offered.

"N-n-n-no, that's fine. I can just walk," replied Logan, a smidge of panic in his voice.

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do as thanks for helping me two days ago," he said, grabbing the remains of Logan's luggage and heading back to the car, Logan in pursuit behind him.

"No really Kendall you don't have to do this, I'm completely fine," said Logan as he attempted to yank his luggage out of the blonde's hands. But Kendall wouldn't budge. He had a death grip on that luggage.

"No, I want to do this," insisted the blonde.

"No please Kendall, please don't do this," begged Logan.

"And why is that?" he questioned, still walking.

Knowing that Kendall won't budge, Logan grabbed as much of the material of Kendall's shirt with his hand and pulled the blonde to a stop.

"STOP!" he screamed, tears already threatening to fall.

This time, Kendall did stop. He turned around and faced Logan and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Now tell me the truth Logan," Kendall demanded. "Tell me everything. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You want the truth? Okay fine, I'll tell you the truth," he said his voice rising as the frustration bubbled within him.

"I have nowhere else to go okay? I'm alone, I have no family, no friends, and now I don't have a home. I'll probably starve and die like a street animal, because I don't have money or a job," he said, dropping to his knees as he sobbed, the reality of his words hitting him hard.

Once again, Kendall tugged the shorter boy from the ground and gave him another hug filled with as much emotion as the last, maybe even more. He even dared and kissed Logan's head as the shorter boy cried in his chest. People were starting to look. Apparently Logan's voice was louder than he thought, and with all the drama, they were causing quite a scene. But Kendall didn't care, all he cared about right now was the trembling figure on Logan wrapped around his arms.

"Shhh," whispered Kendall. "It's okay Logan. You're not alone. You have me and I'm here to help," he said rubbing soothing circles around Logan's back. Logan only nodded because talking was a tab bit difficult from the sobbing.

"Come on, I'll take you home," finally said Kendall, as he pulled away from the hug and wrapped a hand around Logan's shoulders, the luggage in his other hand. They headed back to where Kendall parked the car but found it missing.

"Funny, I could've sworn I parked it over there," he said pointing across the street.

"Kendall, that's a no parking zone. I think they towed your car," said Logan.

Kendall sighed knowing his mother will hear about this.

"I guess we're taking a cab back home," he said waving his hand to hail a cab. One pulled over in front of them. As they got in Logan could not help but wonder.

"Why were you parked there?" he asked.

"Because I was trying to find you. I saw a glimpse of you while pacing by this street so I stopped. I almost got rear ended. But when I turned my head, you were gone. I didn't want to lose you, so I just parked anywhere and ran after you," Kendall explained, shrugging like it was no big deal.

But to Logan this was a big deal. He never thought that in his life, he would find someone that cared enough for him to actually try to help him.

Touched by the blonde's action, he pulled Kendall into a hug and said, "Thank you, for coming after me."

"You're welcome and just think of this as a way for me to repay you for your kindness."

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, the cab driver waited until he asked where to go.

"Palmwoods please," Kendall simply replied not wanting to break the hug.

* * *

**AN: I just realized how corny I am when it comes to romances. I hope that doesn't turn off people lol. I love corny love stories so maybe that's why. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'll see you in 2-3 days. And like always stay nerdy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I had soo much fun writing this chapter. I got this idea right after I posted chapter 8. That same night I set to work on this. I would've finished earlier but I really needed to practice driving again. Still having difficulty with reverse parking. Anyways, one scene will be a little familiar but I love the twist. Enjoy. Like always tell me what you think after. Please and thank you.****  
**

**BTW, I changed Kendall's age to 24 in the first chapter. I felt like 27 was a bit too old :P**

* * *

Kendall guided Logan through the bustling lobby of the Palmwoods, dodging resident after resident as they made their way to the elevators. Like the lobby, the elevators were no exception to the crowded state of the famous apartment complex. There were four elevators but each one was packed ensuring no room for even the lightest of movements once inside its confinements.

Without any other options since the blonde's apartment was all the way to the top on the 8th floor, the two packed themselves in one of the elevators, Kendall first with the luggage on his side, pressing the button, followed by Logan. Regrettably before any of them could be settled in, hoards of people rushed into the elevators causing Kendall and Logan to be pressed against each other on the corner of the elevator.

Lucky for Kendall, he turned around just in time, his back colliding with the corner wall instead of his face receiving the full impact. On the other hand, Kendall turning around caused them to be face to face, lips merely inches away.

Logan's face reddened at the position they were in. At the close proximity, he couldn't help but admire Kendall's facial structure. His bushy eyebrows; which he found rather sexy. His beautiful green eyes that sparkles with youth, energy, and mischief. His moist and velvety lips, just begging to be kissed.

Logan shook those thoughts away quickly. He didn't want to get an erection especially with his body pressed against Kendall. That would give his little crush on Kendall away and embarrass him to death.

Like Logan, Kendall couldn't help but admire the other boy too. Although it's not the intimate contact he was yearning for, the contact was nice nonetheless. Really, any type of contact with Logan puts him in complete ecstasy. Kendall wondered how soft Logan's dark brown locks were. What he would do to run his fingers through Logan's hair. What he would do to caress Logan's cheeks. What he would do to feel Logan's lips against his.

Unlike Logan however, Kendall did not have self-control. He let his mind wander a little too much because without thinking, he started leaning in, closing the distance between his and Logan's lips.

Kendall's action did not go unnoticed by Logan. Without room for movement, all he could do was stood there frozen, staring at Kendall as his face got closer to his. Instinctively, Logan licked his bottom lip in anticipation, wanting the same thing as the blonde.

Both were eager for the kiss, lips only millimeters away, the tension was intense. But before their lips could touch, the elevator dinged and hoards of people left. Logan, who was leaning against one of those people, stumbled backwards, putting a small distance between him and Kendall.

This snapped both of them out of their trance. Having more room in the elevator, they put more distance between them, not knowing exactly how to react to what almost happened.

They both gazed at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. Logan was biting his bottom lip, clearly flushed from the turn of events. Kendall on the other hand looked disappointed and slightly mad at those who ruined the moment.

Wanting to know each other's reaction they both dared to look at the other. Unfortunately, they both looked at the same time, causing them to look away instantaneously.

Not knowing how to proceed, they rode the elevator in silence the whole way up, not daring to look at each other, afraid of a repeat of what just happened. When they got to Kendall's floor, they exited the elevator, still not speaking or looking at each other.

Once they reached apartment 8J, Kendall knew he had to break the silence. Total silence is not a good way to welcome someone to your home, especially when you are smitten by the said person.

"Well, here we are. This is my apartment, 8J," said Kendall, fidgeting for his keys before opening the door.

Logan's first impression to Kendall's apartment was amazement for its sheer size. The living room itself was spacious, maybe even as large as his whole apartment, ex-apartment, furnished with exquisite furniture. Black leather couch, loveseat, recliner, and solid wood coffee table decked the living space, surrounding the extravagant entertainment system. A flat screen TV hung on the wall above an entertainment system organizer showcasing the blondes immense DVD collection, game systems, and various trinkets. Bose speakers are placed on both side of the TV while several others are perched around the room, undeniably for surround sound. Family portraits adorned the walls featuring, Kendall, and his family through the years.

However, on top of everything were assortments of garbage like take-out boxes, pizza boxes, beer cans, and ice cream wrappers. Several articles of used clothing also littered the floors and furniture which were starting to emit a foul odor, the worse coming from a duffle bag of hockey gear.

The kitchen and dining area were the same. Appliances of high quality and style filled every square inch of the kitchen making any gourmet chef jealous at the site. The sad part was that the appliances looked like they have not been touched except for the refrigerator and the microwave.

The dining table, like the living room, was piled high with take-out boxes, fast food wrappers, and cups. The kitchen sink was full of unwashed dishes and glasses.

Not wanting to be rude, Logan kept his comments to himself and waited for Kendall to show him around.

Kendall was a bit embarrassed of the state of his apartment. He knew he was a bit of a slob, which is why he hardly ever brings people home, with the exception of James and Carlos. With James and Carlos, they don't care, and they just barge in whenever they please anyways. Half the time, the mess is all their doing. If his family sees this though, he wouldn't hear the end of it. His mom would actually stay and watch him clean, and won't leave until it was spotless. He won't make that same mistake again. That's why whenever they come visit, he makes sure to hire a maid service to clean up the place before they arrive.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I usually don't have company here except for my best friends," explained Kendall. "Why don't I show you to your bedroom, so you can get settle in?" he offered.

"You have more than one room?" asked Logan, shocked by how large the apartment was.

"Yeah, this is a three bedroom apartment. Since I'm inseparable from my two best friends, my parents decided to buy a 3 bedroom apartment, so they have room during their frequent and spontaneous visits," clarified Kendall.

"Oh, then are you sure I should be taking a room? I'm fine on the couch."

"No, I won't let you sleep on the couch. James or Carlos can. They have their own place if they complain," laughed Kendall. "Just accept it Logan."

"Sure, and thank you again for letting me stay here. Don't worry, I won't be staying long. I'll find a job right away. Just give me two days," said Logan.

"Stay here as long as you need to and I could use the company."

"No, I don't want to mooch off you, really two days is enough. That's how long you stayed at my old apartment."

"Logan…,"

"No really Kendall, I don't want to rely on anybody. I refuse to be a freeloader and I absolutely hate owe people," stated Logan with conviction.

Kendall sighed but all the while impression by Logan's ideals. He knew Logan's type, his mother being one, so he knows it will take a bit of persuasion to change the brunette's mind. He decided to settle this later.

"We'll talk about this later but for now, get settled in," said Kendall, motioning to the hallway. "Your room is all the way at the end of the hallway to your right."

Logan simply nodded and carried his belongings to his temporary room.

As soon as Kendall heard Logan close his bedroom door, he quickly sprang into action. He moved from his living room to the joint kitchen and dining room, picking up as much of the trash as he could. After cleaning up the bulkiest of the garbage, he grabbed every bit of clothing he could carry and tossed it to his room which was adjacent to Logan's.

After catching his breath, he turned around and walked into Logan's room.

What he saw made his heart shatter. Logan was sitting, hugging his knees with his head down, his entire body shaking from the silent sobs beside the bed. Within seconds, Kendall was next to Logan wrapping his arms around the trembling boy rocking him.

"Shhh, don't cry Logan. Everything's gonna be just fine," whispered Kendall.

"Ho-ho-how d-d-d-do y-y-yo-you k-know?" asked Logan between sobs.

"I just know so and I'll be here the whole time, giving you the help you deserve. You've been alone for too long Logan. It's good to ask for help every now and then."

"B-but…"

"Shhh," interrupted Kendall. "I know how you feel. If you're really uncomfortable with it, well work something out. Just don't think about it for now."

Logan nodded.

"Now get up, I know what you need."

"What?" asked Logan, finally calming down.

"You need an escape from your problems even if it's only temporary. I mean, I bet my mom is pissed at me for getting the car towed. I wanna forget about that till tomorrow so let's go have a few drinks," proposed Kendall. "Wanna join me?"

"I never drank alcohol before."

"Then there's no better time to start," said Kendall grabbing Logan's hand and guiding him to the kitchen.

He grabbed a whole pack of beer from the fridge and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. He opened two and handed one to Logan. Logan was hesitant at first but he thought maybe a night of forgetting his problems would be a good thing. Tonight, he could drink his problems away and tomorrow, he can start anew, so he grabbed the beer.

"Wanna watched some mind numbing TV?"

"Sure."

Kendall turned on the TV and switched it to TBS. He figured, with the drama in their life, they needed a bit of laughter to balance it out. Kendall gulped down his beer in one chug then reached for another. Logan however didn't even take a sip.

"Come on drink," ushered Kendall.

Logan took a sip and gagged at the taste while Kendall laughed at Logan's expression.

"Yuck! This taste bitter. How can you drink this?" questioned Logan.

"Don't worry. It'll taste better the more you drink," simply said the blonde.

Logan nodded before taking another sip, a face of disgust present in his face.

"Ohh, James and Carlos might show up later just to let you know. Don't be scared, they're good people even though they can be a bit of a nutjob."

After that, they just sat there in comfortable, watching mindless comedy, laughing every now and then at the jokes or characters causing self-inflicted pain.

Kendall kept chugging those beers. They were like water to him, no effect. For Logan however, after two cans, he was bit tipsy and by his third can, he was out cold. Kendall couldn't help but laugh. He should have known Logan couldn't take his alcohol and plus with the events that happened today, Logan must've been physically and emotionally exhausted.

Wanting Logan to be comfortable, Kendall carried him, bridal style, to Logan's bedroom. Making Logan comfortable also meant changing him into pajamas. Kendall had to change his best friends before because he was sometimes voted as the designated driver between the three of them. Those were easy since he wasn't attracted to them. But with Logan, his hormones went into overdrive. But this had to be done. He just needed to control himself. Kendall took a deep breath before getting to work.

Kendall tugged on Logan's shirt and took it off. He was left breathless at the sight of Logan's pale torso. He was a little shocked and turned on when he saw Logan's slight build. He wouldn't have guessed that the shorter boy has muscles under those clothes.

Next came the hard part, Logan's pants. Kendall began with the button but just as he was about to lower Logna's zipper, the bedroom door burst open.

"Kendall? You-"

Kendall's head snapped towards the door and found Carlos, wide-eyed, jaw hanging open. Kendall looked from Carlos to Logan, mimicking the Latino's facial expression.

_Shit, this probably doesn't look good from what Carlos is seeing, _thought Kendall.

Before Kendall could say anything, the Latino ran out of the room screaming.

"JAMES! KENDALL'S RAPING SOMEBODY IN THE BEDROOM!" shouted Carlos.

"Shit," muttered Kendall but before he could follow the Latino out of the room, James and Carlos reappeared at the door looking appalled at what they were seeing.

"Wait I can explain," said Kendall quickly, raising his arms in surrender.

"Well, it looks like you're about to take advantage of an unconscious boy that seems to be drunk which I assume to be your doing?" simply said the taller brunette, crossing his arms, glaring at the blonde.

"No, I'm not taking advantage of him," said the blonde defensively.

"Well it sure looks like it."

"I'm just helping him change into his pajamas," explained Kendall.

"Explain that," said Carlos pointing at Kendall crotch.

Kendall looked down and saw that he had a raging hard on. He cursed himself. Apparently he didn't have as much control of his body as he thought he had.

"I know this looks bad but I'm telling the truth guys. Please you gotta believe me," begged Kendall.

"Uhh huh," said James sarcastically.

Before they could continue their confrontation, they were interrupted by a groan coming from Logan. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the ruckus?" he asked sleepily.

"We were just catching out best friend trying to rape you," said Carlos.

"Rape me?" Logan asked, confused. He looked down and found his shirt gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY SHIRT?" he cried, covering his torso with his arms.

James and Carlos both turned to Kendall, furious about his actions. James lunged at Kendall, pinning his arms behind his back, dragging him out of the room. Kendall tried to fight back but since he was slightly intoxicated, James had the upper hand.

Carlos on the other hand, went to sit by Logan offering him a shirt, and to try and get some answers from the boy.

"I'm Carlos. Who are you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm Logan," he answered, still dazed and confused of what was going on.

"How did you end up here with Kendall? What's he done to you?"

"No-nothing," Logan said, shaking his hand. "He actually helped me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah, I got kicked out of my apartment so Kendall offered me to stay with him. I remember drinking beer and watching TV. I must have passed out from the alcohol. I don't drink."

"Did Kendall…uh touch you?"

"No, he would never," said Logan, giving Carlos a look of disbelief.

"Shit, I better stop James then."

"Why?"

"He's probably beating up Kendall for thinking he was going to rape you."

"WHAT!" yelled Logan.

"Let's go," said Calors, grabbing Logan's wrist, heading for James and Kendall.

They found them in the living room. Kendall had somehow escaped James' grasp and was now running away from him.

"James stop!" yelled Carlos gaining the taller brunette's attention.

James stopped in his tracks and looked at Carlos.

"It was a misunderstanding James, Kendall wasn't raping Logan," explained Carlos.

"You sure?" James asked, not believing Carlos entirely.

"Yeah, just ask Logan."

"Yeah it's true..uhh James. Kendall didn't do anything to me," clarified Logan.

"Thank you!" cried Kendall, relieved that everything was clarified.

"Sorry Kendall," James said.

"Can you stop coming to conclusions so fast?" complained Kendall. "I'm always the one getting hurt because of it."

"Sorry buddy, and don't blame us. Anyone who sees that would automatically think its rape," said Carlos, defending himself and James.

"I suppose, but I'm offended that you guys didn't believe me. I thought you guys were my best friends," said Kendall, a little hurt from the mistrust.

"Sorry and we promise to at least hear you out next time," said James.

"That's all I ask."

"Well…care to introduce us?" asked Carlos, motioning at Logan.

"Ohh right, Logan, these two are my best friends James and Carlos. I told you they were nutjobs," Kendall said, pointing at each person as he said their names.

"HEY!" yelled the two in unison.

"Well it's true. James and Carlos, this is Logan, the guy I told you guys about," said Kendall.

"Nice to finally meet you Logan and thank you for taking care of our hoodlum of a best friend over here," said James holding out his hand while pointing at Kendall with his thumb with the other.

"Nice to meet you," said Logan shaking James' hand.

"We already introduced each other in your room. I'm Carlos," said Carlos extending his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too," said Logan, shaking Carlos' hand.

"Okay so, you met each other. Now Logan really needs to sleep. I need sleep after all this," whined Kendall. "And since Logan is using one of the rooms, you'll have to figure something out if you're both planning to stay."

He grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him to the hallway as quickly as he could.

"Let's go before they start arguing. I too tired for another brawl," he explained Kendall with a smirk.

Logan just laughed. They reached their doors then turned to face each other.

"Good night Logan."

"Good night Kendall."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. At first I was just gonna have James and Carlos find Logan at the apartment when Kendall's away as a way for them to meet but I got his idea instead. Hahahaha. I seriously want to see a scene like this in real life. Please review and like always, stay nerdy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Made the 3 day mark like I promised, woot. Anyways, nothing much happens just some cutesy scene and comedy. Hope you guys enjoy. Like always rate and review. I will now work on the next chapter of My Fake Boyfriend. I hope I don't disappoint since I lot of you love the idea. But if you feel you can do better with it, we can collaborate, you just gotta ask :D**

* * *

Logan woke up early, even earlier than usual. He just wasn't comfortable. The problem was not the room. Heck, everything in the room was exquisite. The bed was soft yet firm, hugging every contour of his body, back completely supported. The sheets were made of fine silk, so smooth and delicate, cool to the touch. He was surprised that the blonde knew what silk was. Kendall didn't strike him as a guy who would know much about home decor. The pillows were fluffed, perfectly supporting the neck and shoulders.

Logan sighed. No, it wasn't the room. He guessed it's because he wasn't used to this type of treatment. He was used to sleeping on a spring mattress with emphasis on the spring. His mattress was worn to the point that from each shift of the body, you can feel the springs anyway you turn or position yourself. The sheets we knock-offs, decent but not luxurious. His pillows were almost flat from over use and the weight of his head.

We could say that Logan is so used to being uncomfortable that being comfortable for the first time actually made him feel uncomfortable and out of place. He thought this was fine since he wasn't planning on staying. This was only temporary. He could not or should not get use to this kind luxury. He will only be making things hard for him in the end.

Logan hoisted himself up and sat at the edge of bed seeing as how he won't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He looked at the clock, perched across his bed on the wall.

_Even that looks expensive, _he thought. "4:30, great," he whispered.

Everything in this apartment was lavish. It makes him wonder just who Kendall is, or his family.

Logan shook those thoughts away. It's was not any of his business to get involved.

"This is only temporary," he reminded himself. "After I get a job, we'll go our separate ways and everything will be back to normal."

But as Logan murmured that to himself, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his chest. The thought of parting with Kendall again, not seeing those green eyes staring back at him every day, not feeling the warm and comforting embrace, not hearing his soft chuckles or outburst of laughter, Logan couldn't imagine.

Logan shook his head. He's done enough thinking for now. Softly, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, not wanting to disturb the blondes slumber. He quickly washed his face with cool water, hoping that the coldness would make him more alert. After brushing his teeth, he tiptoed to the kitchen in search of something to do to pass the time.

Logan wasn't surprised by the emptiness of the pantry and refrigerator. He figured with all the take-out boxes, Kendall will barely have anything in store. But one thing is universal in the adult world, coffee. He quickly set up the coffee maker.

"Well that killed," he started looking for a clock. "10 minutes." He sighed.

"What am I…su..po..," started Logan but trailed off as he looked around. How could he have forgotten about the mess?

"I guess I just found something to do," he told himself, as he set to work.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall woke up five hours after Logan. He groggily hoisted himself off the bed and did his morning routine, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, washing his face, the usual. Once done, he made his way to the kitchen, attracted by the coffee aroma.

_Must be Logan's doing,_ he thought. _Where is Logan?_

Kendall looked around, but there's no sign of him in the kitchen or dining room. He did a quick glance at the living room, still no Logan. He began to panic.

_Did he leave while I was asleep?_ he thought.

Kendall rushed to Logan's bedroom, not even bothering to knock. He barge into the room, looking around for some sign of Logan. He signed in relief when he found Logan's belonging still there.

"But, if he didn't leave, then where is he?" Kendall asked himself, perplexed by Logan's absence.

He decided to check the living room again since he only took a quick glance. When he got there, what he found was Logan curled up on the couch, snuggling with one of Kendall's washed shirt. Next to him was a hamper full of folded laundry and another full of Kendall's dirty laundry.

Now that Kendall was wide awake from the slight panic attack and gotten to take a good look around, he noticed that the living room, no, the whole apartment was spotless. He's never seen the apartment look this clean even after every cleaning service he's hired. Every surface was dusted, every ornament was polished to shine, and every stray item was put back in place. Floors were swept and mopped, trash were thrown away. It even smelled better, not the usual mixture of mold and body odor.

Kendall was mighty impressed. It must have taken the brunette the whole night to pull this off. That would explain why he's knocked out on the couch thought Kendall. He laughed to himself. Logan can be ridiculous at times. He figured Logan was exhausted from the cleaning.

Kendall smiled even wider as he realized something. He just figured out how to solve Logan's problem and he will do anything to make the brunette agree. But right now, he has to make Logan comfortable so, instead of waking the brunette up, he just carried him bridal style, a repeat of yesterday. No complaints there.

_Hopefully all the craziness won't make a repeat today, _thought Kendall as he carried Logan back to bed and tucked him in.

As much as he wants to spend the day with Logan, he needed to get some things done today. He sent a quick text to James and Carlos hoping they could help him with his predicament.

**Kendall: Are you free?**

While waiting for their reply, Kendall took a quick shower and changed out of his pajamas. Sure enough, when he was all set, two text messages were waiting for him.

**James: Yeah, why?**

**Carlos: I think so, why?**

**Kendall to James: I'll come over your apartment with Carlos. Gotta talk to you about something.**

**Kendall to Carlos: I'll pick you up soon. We're going James'. Gotta talk about something.**

**James and Carlos: K**

Kendall quickly scribbled a note for Logan saying where he went and to stay put. He's still paranoid that he might leave without saying goodbye.

Making sure he has his keys and wallet, he made his way out of the apartment and to his car. The drive to Carlos' wasn't long and so was the drive to James'. What he dreaded was the obnoxious singing of the Latino. Kendall knew perfectly well that the boy can sing well but every time Carlos rides in his car, he purposely sings like a tone-deaf child just to push Kendall's buttons. He couldn't help but speed up during these occasions which landed him several unwanted meetings with the law enforcements and a very angry mother. But all of that was worth it if it meant less torture for his ears.

When they got to James' apartment, Carlos burst out of the car and sprinted to the building.

"CARLOS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Kendall, but by the time he finished, Carlos already disappeared in the building.

Kendall grumbled. Sometimes he questions why he's friends with him. By the time Kendall made his way to James' apartment, Carlos was already there munching on everything see and get. Kendall rolled his eyes. It's always the same with Carlos, food.

"Carlos!" he cried, getting the shorter boy's attention. "Where's James?" he asked.

"HmS MiN RbML," mumbled Carlos, spewing half chewed food on to the counter.

"Carlos, I can't understand you. Now, swallow before you talk."

Carlos did as he was told. "He's in his room," he repeated, pointing to the bedroom.

"Thanks," replied Kendall. "JAMES! GET OUT HERE!," he shouted.

"COMING!" James responded with as much volume.

Kendall sat down next to Carlos while waiting for James. It's amazing how much he can eat. He tried to grab an Oreo but Carlos swatted his hand away.

"Hey!," complained Kendall.

"My food," declared Carlos, glaring at the blonde.

"You won't even let me have one?" asked Kendall.

"No, my food," repeated Carlos, pulling all the food into a hug.

Kendall rolled his eyes as James entered the kitchen.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" questioned James.

"I need a favor," began Kendall. "I need a job and one for Logan."

"You want me to get you a job? Why? I understand Logan, but why you?" inquired James, confused at Kendall's sudden interest in a job. Even Carlos stopped eating from Kendall's statement.

"Do you like him that much?" interrogated James.

"Wh-what? No?" stammered Kendall, not convincing at all.

"No? or No," James pressed on, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what it's about, I just wanna buy the apartment from my mom. And maybe I want to change," admitted Kendall.

"Change? For Logan?" teased James, poking him in the ribs.

"Jerk," retaliated Kendall, playfully shoving James. "So can you get me one and Logan?"

"I might get you one at my mom's company as an assistant or something but I don't know about Logan," said James sadly.

"I might get him a job at my mom's catering business. They're looking for servers," interrupted Carlos.

"Great," exclaimed Kendall enthusiastically.

"Now, to more important matters, when are you putting the moves on Logan?" probed Carlos.

"What makes you think I like him?" said Kendall, a bit defensively.

Carlos and James shared a look of disbelief. Kendall can be so transparent, it doesn't take much to figure him out.

"So does this mean he's available?" interjected James.

"Stay away from him James," growled Kendall.

"Why? He's single, I'm single and ready to mingle," stated James cooly.

"I swear James, if you lay a hand on him," snapped Kendall.

"Just admit it Kendall, you like him," badgered Carlos.

"You like him, you like him, you like him," sang the two.

"Stop, stop," complained Kendall, covering his ears.

"You like him, you like him, you like him," continued the two, getting the blonde to admit his feelings.

"Fine, fine, I like him okay? You happy," whined the blonde. "Will you just stop and why are you guys so interested anyway?"

"This is new. THE Kendall Knight is head over heels and CARES about someone else," explained James.

"And it's kinda funny," added Carlos.

"How is this funny?" asked Kendall in disbelief.

"Just is," shrugged Carlos.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," stated Kendall.

While Kendall was gone, Carlos got a wicked smile as a thought came to him.

"I know that smile," assumed James, as he mimicked Carlos's smile. "You got something planned."

"Wanna mess with Kendall?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," began Carlos as he leaned in and whispered the rest of the plan to James.

After he finished explaining, James just smiled. "You bastard, Kendall's so going to kills us."

"It'll be worth it," simply said Carlos.

Not even a second later, Kendall came out of the bathroom and joined them once again in the kitchen. James nodded his head at Carlos signaling him to start the plan. Carlos nodded in understanding.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now? We can hang out at my house," proposed Kendall.

"Are you sure you wanna hang out, or do you just miss Logan," provoked Carlos, making kissy faces at the blonde.

But before Kendall could retaliate, the phone rang. James picked it up. They resumed they bickering but stopped again when James began to speak with a frightened tone.

"Guys, it's the Palmwoods," he spoke.

"What happened?" demanded Kendall.

"It's Logan…," continued James, dragging his words.

"Come on James, what happened? What happened to Logan," pleaded Kendall.

"He's…"

"He's? He's what James?," begged Kendall yet again, slightly frustrated that James would drag this on.

"He's...gonna be just fine because that call was a total bull and me and Carlos just wanted to mess with you because this is just too funny," quickly spoke James, before running away to his room with Carlos locking themselves in.

Kendall just stood there shocked mouth wide open. Of all the ridiculous pranks those two had done to him, this was by far the worst. Snapping out of his frozen state, he sprinted to James' bedroom, pounding on the door, fuming with rage.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD! OPEN THE DOOR!," he shrieked.

"ARE YOU STUPID, WHY WOULD WE OPEN THE DOOR?" laughed the two behind the door.

"JERKS, I'M LEAVING," Kendall shouted, making his way to the door. He opened it, but instead of stepping out he just slammed the door, and hid behind the counter.

A minute later, just as Kendall predicted, James and Carlos hesitantly exited the bedroom, looking around to make sure Kendall was gone.

"I think he's gone," whispered Carlos.

"Yeah I think so," responded James, mirroring Carlos's hushed tone.

"Are we still crashing at Kendall's?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah, with Logan there, whipped Kendall can't lay a hand on us," said James smugly as they passed by the kitchen.

Kendall climbed on top of the counter once they passed his hiding spot.

"TOO BAD I'M STILL HERE," he shrieked, yelling a battle cry as he lunged himself tackling James to the ground.

James and Carlos yelled identical shrieks as they were caught off guard by Kendall. Kendall struggled to pin James to the floor as he flailed around trying to escape Kendall's clutches.

"RUN CARLOS! SAVE YOURSELF!" he screamed.

Already making a break for it, Carlos yelled back. "DON'T WORRY JAMES, I WANS'T COMING BACK FOR YOU ANYWAY!"

"TRAITOR!" howled James as he was dragged to the closet, Kendall locking him inside.

Kendall turned back to where he last saw Carlos. He knew Carlos was still in the building, maybe even in the apartment. He got a ride here and knowing Carlos, he probably forgot his wallet.

_No way out, _Kendall thought and that is just the way he likes it.

"CARLOOOOOOSSS! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he hummed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN RUN? YOU HAVE NO CAR AND I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR WALLET."

No response. No matter, Kendall knows Carlos and he will use that to his advantage. One thing he knows is that Carlos never leaves his apartment without his phone. With all the instagram pictures he takes every day, Kendall was sure he has his phone with him right now.

Kendall dialed Carlos's phone number and waited for sweet victory. Then he heard it, the sweet sound of Carlos's ringtone coming from the other closet, followed by scrambling and cursing from the Latino.

_BINGO, _Kendall thought, rushing to the closet locking it as well.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" he spoke aloud, making sure the two could hear him perfectly. "IT'S 12:30. I THINK I WILL ORDER PIZZA. YOU GUYS WANT ANY?"

"KENDALL LET US OUT!" protested James.

"YEAH, AND I WANT PIZZA!" agreed Carlos.

"WHAT? NO? OKAAAAAYYYY, YOUR LOSS," he crooned.

Kendall ordered two large pizzas and had it delivered. When they came, he made sure to put it on James' tab and took the tip from Carlos' account. He took each pizza and set it in front of the closets, making sure they get a whiff of the pizza.

"KENDALL, THIS IS CRUEL!" grumbled James.

"I'M HUNGRY KENDALL!" whined Carlos.

"Mmmm, it taste so good," moaned Kendall.

"KENDALL!" they both yelled.

"APOLOGIZE!" demanded the blonde.

"Fine, we're sorry," they apologized in unison.

With that, Kendall released them from their confinements, before giving both of them a good smack in the heads.

Once released, Carlos pounced on the pizza taking one slice in each hand as he alternated biting between the two completely forgetting about Kendall's cruelty. James on the other hand wasn't quick to forget. He glared at Kendall the whole time they ate.

Once they finished, Kendall asked, "Are you guys still coming over?"

"Duh," mocked Carlos.

"But you're riding with James," informed Kendall.

"WHAT!" exclaimed James knowing exactly how Carlos is in a car.

"That's what you get for messing with me," grinned Kendall.

James just pouted as they made their way to the two separate cars, heading back to Kendall's apartment.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. The 10th chapter of A Helping Hand. I think the're will be a time skip in the next chapter. I'm not too sure. Anyways, I hope I put some smiles in your faces. I'm a comedy person so expect a lot of humor. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for the reviews guys. I just want to address one by I Love KL. Sorry you feel that way about the humor in my story and thank you for telling me that. Don't worry it won't be all humor. Anyways, sorry that this is later than the usual update. I just turned 19 and my dad threw me a party which I didn't want D: too much trouble. Anyways, you guys don't care about that. Let's just get on with the story. Please review like always to tell me how you feel about it and any criticism. **

* * *

It's been three weeks since Logan moved in with Kendall. It took a bit of convincing and negotiating until Logan caved in with the idea. Good thing they all acted in a mature and civil way, so there was no craziness involved.

_-Flashback-_

_Kendall, James, and Carlos arrived at Kendall's apartment with the leftover pizza. Eager to tell Logan the good news about the living arrangements and job offer, Kendall wasted no time going back to the apartment. This earned him a few snickers and a few comments from the two on their way up the building._

"_When are you putting the moves on Logan?" pestered Carlos._

"_I don't know Carlos," admitted Kendall. He had no clue how to go about this. Most of the time, it's other people that approach Kendall. If it was the reverse, a simple conversation or just blunt out telling them would do the trick. But with Logan, deep feelings are involved. For the first time in his life, Kendall was terrified of the possibility of rejection._

"_Dude, you're really stuck aren't you?" James said with concern._

_Kendall just nodded clearly stumped of what to do._

"_Is someone scared that their Logie-wogie won't like them back?" teased Carlos, talking like he's talking to a toddler._

_Right after he said that, Carlos wished he hadn't. Kendall gave him a glare so deadly that it could kill._

"_Stop, stop. It burns," complained Carlos, covering his eyes, taking shelter behind James._

"_Okay look, if you're too scared to make a move, then let Logan make the first move," suggested James._

"_And how do I do that?" asked Kendall, not seeing this as a viable solution to his problem._

"_Just set up situations that gives Logan the opportunity to make the move," explained James._

"_And if that doesn't work?" Kendall pressed on._

"_Then there's only one option, be blunt. Just flat out tell him you like him," said James._

_Kendall grumbled at the statement. He really didn't want it to come to that, but he's always been the man with the plan and he already had something planned._

_Once they entered the apartment, Kendall immediately looked for Logan. He was anxious because there's a chance that Logan left while he was gone. _

"_LOGAN!" he called out._

"_I'M IN MY ROOM!" yelled Logan in response._

_Kendall sighed in relief, and made their way to the room. They found Logan lying down on the bed starring at the ceiling._

"_You hungry?" asked Kendall._

"_We have pizza," offered Carlos, showing Logan the box of pizza._

"_No, I'm good," replied Logan, still starring at the ceiling._

"_What's wrong?" questioned Kendall, taking a seat next to Logan._

"_Just thinking…" simply said Logan._

"_Still bummed about what happened?" Kendall pressed on seeing as how Logan won't continue._

"_How could I not?" confessed Logan. _

"_What if I told you that Carlo's here, got you a job?" revealed Kendall._

_Logan shot up the bed from hearing that, hope gleaming in his eyes, a small smile on his face. Kendall loved seeing that but he wished he was the cause of it. _

"_Really?" asked Logan, looking at Carlos for confirmation._

"_Yeah, I called my mom on the way here and she said yes. You'll be a server at out catering business. You start in two days," confirmed Carlos._

_Overjoyed, Logan jumped out of the bed and ran to Carlos and pulled him into a hug. The Latino gladly returned the hug, happy to have been a help._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you," repeated Logan._

"_You're welcome buddy," said Carlos, patting the other on the back._

_Kendall felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Logan hug Carlos. The hug was a little too long to his liking and he was glad to interrupt the moment._

"_And that's not all," said Kendall, trying to get Logan's focus back to him. "What if I told you I fixed your living arrangements?"_

"_You did? You found me a new apartment?" asked Logan, not believing Kendall._

"_Well…Not exactly. What if I told you, you can stay here with me, free of charge?" announced Kendall, opening his arms, waiting for Logan to run to him and give him a hug like he did Carlos._

_Kendall expected Logan to be ecstatic, jumping from joy even, but he wasn't prepared for this. Instead, Logan's face dropped to a frown, taking on the exact opposite look of what he had just seconds ago._

"_I don't need your pity Kendall," flatly said Logan, joy in his voice gone._

"_Wh-wh-wah..Huh?" babbled Kendall, confused on the turn of events._

"_I don't need your pity. I don't need you feeling sorry for me," spat Logan._

"_I'm not taking a pity on you. I'm just trying to help," clarified Kendall._

"_I can't believe this," said Logan, pushing pass Kendall towards his suitcase, making a grab for it._

_Kendall saw what was going on, and naturally he panicked. He didn't want Logan to leave and leave angry at that. Plus, where was he going to go? Logan didn't even give him time to explain the whole set up._

"_James, Carlos, grab Logan," barked Kendall._

_The two followed the order and each grab Logan's hand preventing him from leaving. Logan flailed around trying to get out._

"_Logan, calm down and let me explain," begged Kendall._

_Logan still refused to calm down and continued to struggle._

"_Let me go!" he complained._

"_Let me explain," pleaded Kendall again._

"_No! I don't need pity from people like you," argued Logan, directing most of it to Kendall._

"_Kendall, do something. He might be shorter than me but he's pretty strong," said James, struggling with Logan._

"_Yeah, do something," Carlos agreed._

_Kendall grumbled and ran to the closet. He grabbed a rope and a chair. Kendall was getting desperate. At this point he'll do anything for Logan to see reason even if it meant tying him up on a chair and keeping him in the room. He found it a little unhealthy but that's not the problem right now._

_He went back to the room with the items and showed it to James and Carlos. They both got the idea and sat Logan on the chair, still holding both his hands. Kendall quickly set to work and securely tied Logan to the chair._

"_What the hell Kendall!" Logan yelled._

"_What? You won't let me explain so this is the best way I could think of," he argued back._

"_Explain what?" roared Logan._

"_Explain why it's free of charge," said Kendall._

"_Fine, talk."_

"_Okay, the reason why I said it was free of charge is because you won't be paying me for it," began Kendall._

"_I told you I-" began Logan._

"_Ah, ah, ah," interrupted Kendall, holding a finger at Logan._

"_I know you don't like that so I came up with another way for you to earn your stay."_

"_And that is?" _

"_You can be the house cleaner. You saw the mess earlier, mostly because of these two," Kendall said, pointing at the two._

"_Hey! You're not so innocent yourself," pointed out James._

"_Whatever. Anyway, since you clean way better than the people I hire, I figured you can just do the cleaning occasionally. Plus, you save me money since I don't have to pay for house cleaning," finished Kendall. "What do you say?"_

_Logan stopped struggling at this point mulling over what Kendall just said. Now he felt stupid overreacting earlier. He should've known Kendall only wanted to help but this was a very touchy subject for Logan. Anytime people take a pity on him, it just sets him off. He absolutely hates it when people feel sorry for him._

"_Untie me," Logan said._

"_Are you gonna stop freaking out now?" asked Kendall._

"_Just untie me, please?" requested Logan, looking at Kendall with pleading eyes. _

_Kendall can't say no to those eyes, so he did as he was asked and freed Logan. Once untied, Logan went back to his bed and sat down, hands on his lap, eyes down, refusing to look at anyone._

"_Logan?" said Kendall, concerned for the other._

"_Look, I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just-" started Logan._

"_You hate it when people take pity on you," finished James._

"_Yeah," was all Logan could say._

"_We kinda figure that," slightly laughed Carlos, successfully lightening up the mood._

_The others started snorting, before full on laughing. When they calmed down a bit, Kendall asked again, anxious for Logan's answer._

"_What do you say Logan, we got a deal?" _

_Logan smiled this time, a real smile reaching his beautiful warm eyes. "Yes, we have a deal" confirmed Logan, before getting up, approaching Kendall and gave him a hug, his back turned away from James and Carlos._

_Kendall gladly returned the hug, sporting a huge grin, savoring the moment. He looked at James and Carlos and saw them grinning as well. Then the two started making kissy faces at Kendall and Logan before they hug each other, overdramatically mimicking the other two, mouthing words like "I love you," or batting their eyes. Kendall flipped them off before Logan pulled away from the hug, much to his dismay._

"_Now, how about some pizza?" suggested Carlos._

_The three laughed. Only Carlos can turn any situation into a funny one._

"_What? I'm hungry," complained the Latino._

_-End of flashback-_

If that wasn't crazy enough, then Kendall plans were even worse. For three weeks, Kendall had been making plans to setting up romantic situations for him and Logan. But all of it was a disappointment since, none of them went according to plan.

-_First Plan Flashback-_

_Kendall's first attempt was a scary movie marathon with Logan. He figured Logan would get scared and cling to him the whole time. Kendall would gladly comfort the terrified Logan, wrapping a protective arm around his trembling figure. One thing leads to another and they would be leaning in for a kiss. Feelings will be revealed and boom, they're together. _

_So, for the evening, Kendall selected all of his favorite horror movie, popped some popcorn and brought out drink, non-alcoholic for Logan's sake. Kendall can't have hi passing out on him tonight._

_They settled themselves in on the couch. Kendall pressed play and waited for the horror movie to work its magic._

_What Kendall didn't expect was Logan being humored or unaffected by the movies instead of being terrified. The whole time, Logan was either laughing or bored, commenting on the lack of realism of the movie._

"_You're not scared?" asked Kendall._

"_Nope, I love horror movies," answered Logan, smiling at the blonde. "I find some of them hilarious."_

"_Yeah, I can see that," murmured Kendall, disappointed about how things turned out. Still, Kendall had fun with Logan but just not with the results of the night._

_-End of Flashback-_

That was only the first of the three blunders of Kendall's attempts. After another week, Kendall planned another attempt and like the first, not the results he was looking for.

_-Second Plan Flashback-_

_On their day off, Kendall planned a skating day at the local hockey rink. Kendall asked Logan if he knew how to skate. To his delight, Logan never skated in his life. This gives him the opportunity to teach Logan, and another opportunity for Logan to make a move or if he got bold enough, him making the move. _

_Teaching Logan how to skate will ensure Kendall being close to Logan the whole time, holding his hand, maybe holding his waist as he helps steady Logan. He was also hoping to catch Logan if he starts to fall and maybe put them in the perfect position. Making this plan made Kendall realize just how corny a romantic he was._

_Kendall drove them to the rink and paid for the entrance fee and rental skates for Logan. Logan tried to complain, trying to pay for his own since he had a job now. Kendall just ignored his protest and beat him to it._

_They put on their gear and headed for the ice. At first Kendall assisted Logan on the ice. His plan was going smoothly. Kendall showed him the basics and guided him through it._

_What Kendall didn't expect was Logan learning at an exponential rate. It only took one try for Logan to excel at the basics. He was a natural. After just 10 minutes of teaching, Logan was almost skating like a pro. He even beat Kendall once from one of their friendly competition._

"_Are you sure you never skated before?" asked Kendall, not believing Logan's earlier statement._

"_Yeah, honest. This is the first time," answered Logan honestly, before skating away again._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kendall let out another frustrated groan as he recalled the most recent disaster.

_-Third Plan Flashback-_

_Kendall decided to set up a dinner for him and Logan. Since he can't cook, he ordered the food. He didn't want it to look romantic so he skipped on the dim lights and candle light. He set up the table for two and waited for Logan to come back from work which was in a few minutes. He took out the apple cider, again taking Logan into account and placed in on a bucket of ice. _

_He heard the door jiggle and rushed to the front door to greet Logan. His smile fell when he saw that Logan was not alone, Carlos was with him._

"_Hi," said Logan._

"_Wazzup buddy," greeted Carlos. "Ohh, I smell food," he exclaimed before Kendall could respond as he dashed into the kitchen._

"_You made food?" questioned Logan in disbelief. _

"_You know I can't cook," responded Kendall. "I ordered it for you since you worked late today. I didn't expect Carlos though."_

"_Sorry, he just tagged along when he saw me finish work. He said you wouldn't mind," explained Logan._

"_Yeah…I don't mind," said Kendall._

"_KENDALL, THIS IS SO GOOD, I'M GONNA CALL JAMES TO COME OVER!" yelled Carlos from the kitchen._

"_Just…great," said Kendall through gritted teeth. Another plan ruined._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kendall was stuck. He didn't know what else he can do and he's starting to get desperate. And when he's desperate, he tends to overthink things. And when he overthinks things, he goes overboard.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a crash followed by a scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Kendall was on his feet in an instant, sprinting to where Logan was.

"LOGAN!"

* * *

**AN: This is my sad attempt for a cliffhanger. I hoped you guys liked the story and please continue your support. Thank you to those who constantly review the chapters, I really appreciate you taking your time to do them, they keep me going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I just had to write this right away. It was taking too much space in my head. Also, I will focus on A Helping Hand. I think writing two stories at a time is too much for me since I'm a beginner. DOn't worry i'll still update My Fake Boyfriend once in a while. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and leave comments and suggestions.**

* * *

James and Carlos were chilling out at James's apartment, bored not knowing what to do. There was the option of going to Kendall's but because of the recent events, they're hesitant on doing so. The blonde was not fond of their interruptions or what he phrased as "cockblocking" not too long ago. To say that Kendall was furious was an understatement. When Logan took off for work and the two of them decided to pay Kendall a visit, all of hell was unleashed at the two with Kendall exploiting their weaknesses.

Kendall tortured Carlos with food. The poor boy was tied to a chair while watching Kendall devoured endless amounts corndogs in front of his face. Carlos tried to close his eyes, but Kendall would just wave a fresh corndog at his face, assaulting Carlos's sense of smell with the aroma.

For James, Kendall decided to lock him in a room, void of any reflective surfaces. This disabled James from checking his reflection and fixing the miniscule flaws in his hair. To make things worse, Kendall ruffled James's hair before locking him inside. Not being able to check his appearance drove him mad.

Kendall only stopped this when the time for Logan's arrival from work closed in. Before their release, he threatened them to not say a word to Logan, knowing his chances would diminish if he was found out. The two agreed not wanting another dose of Kendall's tortures.

James and Carlos knew that the blonde wanted to make a move on Logan. They knew he'd been doing so for the past three weeks with unsuccessful results. It was just unfortunate for them that they disrupted Kendall on the third week, when his desperation was at its highest. They can't even imagine Kendall's state right now since it's been a month since he started his efforts.

This is why they are now stuck in the apartment, bored out of their minds.

The silence was interrupted by ringing coming from James's cellphone. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Kendall calling. He clicked the call button.

"Kendall?" he asked.

Silence then a bit of static was all he could hear.

"Hello?" he tried again.

More static again, but this time with a sound of movement.

James set his phone to speaker.

"Carlos, come listen to this," ordered James. The Latino complied and went in to listen.

"What am I listening to?" asked Carlos, confused, only hearing the sound of movement coming from the phone.

"I think Kendall butt-dialed me," said James.

"I think so too," agreed Carlos.

"I guess I'll hang up," said James tracing his finger on the keypad towards the end call button. But before he pressed it, they heard a moan coming from the phone.

James stopped himself.

"Hello?" he said again.

Then another moan was heard but this time, it sounded painful.

James and Carlos looked at each other both wondering what could be happening on the other side of the line.

"Ah! Mmm," came another painful moan escaped the phone.

James and Carlos were worried now. What could possibly be happening with Kendall or Logan. Robbery? Kidnapping? Assault? Rape? There were a lot of possibilities.

Then another moan was heard, "Ahh! Kendall, it hurts," whined the person.

"That sounds like Logan," whispered Carlos in a worried tone.

"Yeah it does," confirmed James, as they focused their attention on the phone again.

"Shhh Logan, it's okay," said Kendall.

"But it hurts," whined Logan.

"It's okay Logan, it'll feel better soon, just bear with it" replied Kendall.

"Ahhhh!," moaned Logan. "You said that 10 minutes ago but it still hurts."

"I know but bear with it."

"Stop, stop, stop, AHHHHH!" wailed Logan, pain in his voice.

"What wrong?" asked Kendall.

"You can't push it in too much. It hurts when you do that Kendall," wept Logan.

"You mean like this?" said Kendall.

"AHHHH! STOP! STOP! Please stop Kendall. Please, it hurts," pleaded Logan.

Both their eyes widened at what they were hearing. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I can't Logie. I want you to feel good," responded Kendall.

"But it doesn't feel good at all," sobbed Logan.

"It will, just trust me," said Kendall.

James shut his phone, not able to hear any more of what was happening at the other side of the line. He was shocked and disgusted.

"You don't think Kendall would do that do you?" Carlos asked. "He can't be that desperate can he?"

"You heard what was being said on the phone," answered James. "I can't believe he would force himself on Logan."

"We have to do something," suggested Carlos. "Let's call the cops."

Before Carlos could dial the number, James grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"We can't call the cops on Kendall, he's our best friend," said James.

"What do we do then?" questioned Carlos.

"We'll have to go there ourselves and confront him," said James. "Let's go!"

-Page Break-

James and Carlos arrived at Kendall's front door decked out in full hockey gear. Hockey mask, hockey pads, and hockey sticks in hand, ready to confront Kendall. They burst through the door.

"KENDALL!" they called out. "KENDALL, GET OUT HERE!"

The door to Logan's room opened and out came Kendall supporting a limping Logan. James and Carlos widened, their suspicions being confirmed right before their eyes. They let the two get to the end of the hallway first.

"Get away from Logan, Kendall," demanded James, pointing the hockey stick threateningly at Kendall.

"What's going on?" asked Kendall.

"Drop him," repeated James, venom in his voice.

"I can't, he'll collapse," replied the blonde, still confused about the two's get up.

"Carlos go grab Logan," commanded James. Carlos took Logan from Kendall's hold.

"Logan, are you okay?" asked Carlos.

"I'm fine," grunted Logan.

"No, you're not. Was he that rough on you?" interrogated Carlos.

"He was a bit rough," said Logan.

"You don't have to lie to us, Logan. We know exactly what this scumbag did to you," yelled James, jabbing Kendall roughly on the chest with the hockey stick.

"You do?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, Kendall here butt-dialed James and we heard the whole thing," explained Carlos.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing to Logan. We know you've been trying for a month trying to make a move on Logan or make him make a move on you and it all failed but we didn't think it would come to this," ranted James.

"Were you that desperate to have Logan that you would force yourself on him?" added Carlos. "How could you do this to the person you love?"

Kendall smacked himself on the forehead. He can't believe this was happening.

"IDIOTS!" he cried. "I wasn't forcing myself on Logan."

"LIAR!" bellowed James.

"No, really, it's true, he wasn't," agreed Logan. "He was helping me with my sprained ankle and my shoulder," explained Logan, showing them his swollen ankle.

"He fell on the tub while taking a shower," added Kendall.

"But we heard you on the phone, begging for him to stop and you said he was rough on you" said Carlos.

"Well, yeah because it was painful when he was massaging my shoulder," answered Logan.

"How about when you said he can't push it in too much," asked James.

"I was pushing his foot up and then in a circle to check how it is, which I found to be sprained," explained Kendall. "You should know that from playing hockey."

"Ohh," just said the two, now nervous because they know exactly what they just said.

"Carlos…" began Logan.

"Yeah…" replied Carlos, dreading the next words that's going to come out of Logan's mouth.

"What did you say about Kendall?" he asked.

Carlos gulped and looked at Kendall's shocked expression.

"Umm…nothing?" he answered, his tone going up.

Logan then turned to Kendall and slowly approached him supporting himself with the wall because of his sprain, so that they were face to face, only millimeters away.

"Is it true? Do you love me?" he asked.

Kendall couldn't look directly at Logan's eyes. This wasn't how he wanted Logan to find out.

"Wh-what? Pfft, Carlos was only joking," laughed Kendall nervously.

"Ohh," was all Logan said, his facing dropping, sadness present in his voice and features.

"Unless…" continued Kendall.

Logan looked up again, teary-eyed.

"Unless…you love me too," said Kendall, now looking Logan in the eye.

Logan began to cry from the question. Endless stream of tears were flowing out of his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. His figure was shaking furiously from the sobs.

Kendall wrapped his arms around the trembling boy in front of him, placing sweet tender kisses on his head, while rubbing his back for comfort, as Logan continued sobbed on his chest.

"Do you love me Logan?" he asked.

Logan just nodded, too emotional to speak. That was all Kendall needed.

"I love you too," said Kendall back, tightening his squeeze on Logan.

Logan sobbed harder from hearing those words. His feelings were returned. The person he love, love him back.

Kendall pulled Logan's face away from his chest to get a better look. Logan's eyes were red and puffy from the crying. Tears were still falling from his beautiful brown eyes. Kendall rubbed the fresh tears trickling down Logan's cheek. He gently caressed Logan's cheek, then tracing his lower lip.

"I'm glad you feel the same way Logan. Now I can finally do something I've only dreamt of doing," whispered Kendall before sealing their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss was gentle, no tongue, yet it still held just as much passion and emotion. They moved their lips together in complete sync, dancing a perfect tango.

The kiss ended and they pressed their foreheads together, staring deeply into each other's eyes, wide dazzling smiles plastered on their face. The moment was perfect until they heard a cough. They turned their head to face James and Carlos, both standing their awkwardly.

"We're just gonna go and let you two catch up," said Carlos, before inching their way backwards to the door.

"Ohh no you don't," said Kendall making his way to them, squeezing himself between the two, placing an arm around them. "I want to thank you two for helping me with Logan," he finished, giving their shoulders a good hard squeeze.

The two knows exactly what Kendall means and they aren't looking forward to dealing with it.

"I"ll just help Logan back to his bedroom since he needs to rest," he said going back to Logan. "Just stay there okay."

"Now, for you," he smiled at Logan, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "You need to lie down and rest."

"Okay," agreed Logan, blushing slightly from the peck.

"But before that, I want to hear you say it," requested Kendall.

"I love you, Kendall," whispered Logan.

Hearing that made Kendall jump in delight, scooping Logan off the floor, and making Logan shriek. He carried Logan back to the room but not Logan's, but Kendall's. He gently laid Logan on the bed, taking his shoulder and ankle into consideration.

"Why'd you bring me here?" questioned Logan.

"Why? You don't want to sleep with me?" asked Kendall back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Logan didn't respond but just turned around hiding his face on the mattress. Kendall laughed.

"Get some rest," said Kendall.

Logan just nodded, head still buried on the mattress.

"I love you Logan," said Kendall.

"I love you too," replied Logan, a little muffled from the mattress.

Kendall left and shut the door, not wanting to disturb Logan from what's to come. Just as they were told, James and Carlos were still standing where he had left them.

"Well boys, you know what to do," stated Kendall.

"I'll get the rope," said Carlos, dragging himself to the closet.

"I'll go to the room," said James, dragging himself to the room.

"I was just joking guys," laughed Kendall. "And really, thank you," he said pulling both of them into a hug.

"You're welcome," they said, returning the hug.

"Now, when's le sexy time?" asked Carlos.

Both James and Kendall smacked him in the head.

* * *

**AN: And after 12 chapters, I finally give you KOGAN! Also, the past few chapters were the calm before the storm, so watch out. I hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did when I was writing it. Review please and like always stay nerdy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Been busy with family stuff so sorry for the late update. I've also been changing my mind on how I want the story will turn out. Still not so sure and it's still a work in progress. Hopefully I'll have it figure out soon so I can update sooner since apparently I failed the assessment for my summer job so no job for me D: I'm a little sad that not too many people are leaving reviews but that won't stop me. I know nothing really exciting happened in the last few chapters. I hope I make it up soon especially with Ch. 14. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Kendal grumbled as he tried on his suit for the big gala his parents are throwing for the new partnership for his dad's company.

"Why do we have to go?" he complained as he struggled with his tie.

"One, he's your dad and two, it's really important for your whole family to go," explained Carlos. "You don't want your dad's partner to think your family is rude. It could hurt the partnership."

"But it's so boring, shaking people's hands, smiling all the time, nodding my head like I know what they're talking about," complained Kendall, groaning in frustration because of the tie.

Logan chuckled at Kendall's helplessness and decided to help him, taking the two ends, and tying them neatly.

"He's just pissed because Logan won't be there," snickered James.

"But he will be there," interjected Carlos.

"He is?" asked Kendall looking at Carlos. "You are?" he asked turning back to Logan who was still busy tying the tie.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you guys?" replied Carlos.

"So, you're really gonna be there?" asked Kendall again, now a little excited.

"Yeah, but not as a guest though," said Logan, finishing the tie. "I'll be working," he said patting Kendall on the chest.

Kendall's face dropped a little.

"So you won't be with me the whole time?" he asked.

"I might not even see you at all," said Logan sadly.

"Pfft, like that's gonna happen," commented Carlos.

"Kendall will be looking for you the whole time," teased James, earning him a playful shove from Kendall.

"Well, it's true," James said as a matter of fact.

"Don't bother me when I'm working," said Logan sternly, mostly directed to his blonde boyfriend. "I don't wanna get distracted, and slack off on the job."

"Why don't you make it your job to be my personal server," suggested Kendall wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him so that their bodies are pressed together, snuggling his head on the crook of Logan's neck.

James and Carlos made exaggerated gagging noises at the two. That was Logan's cue to push Kendall away. He still wasn't used to PDA even if it was in front of James and Carlos. The few times he did were mostly from Kendall's insistence or from being lost in the moment.

Kendall pouted at that but quickly smiled when Logan pecked him on the lips as an apology. He tried to deepen the kiss but Logan caught on having been caught a few times and turned his face away.

"Logie," whined Kendall.

"No more, that's all you're getting," teased Logan.

"One more, please," requested Kendall, sticking his lower lip out, putting his hand together and begging Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes and tried to act mad at Kendall but his small smile gave him away. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, last one," he said.

Kendall pounced and gave Logan a big sloppy smooch on the lips which made Logan giggle.

James and Carlos upgraded from gagging to vomit noises, from the sickeningly cute scene playing in front of them. It's been like this for the week since they got together. Kendall couldn't get enough of Logan. He just had to be touching him in some way, hearing his voice in some way, or having a connection with him in some way. The way they would cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other, making the other smile or giggle would make anyone want to gouge their eyes out from cuteness.

"Okay, we're just gonna go before we decide to shoot ourselves," said James, making his way out of the apartment followed by Carlos.

"See you guys at the party," waved Carlos goodbye.

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

"James, Carlos, hurry up. We're gonna be late," yelled Kendall, urging the two to move quicker.

"Relax, we're not late," said James.

"He just wants to see Logan since he left way earlier to set up," whispered Carlos which unfortunately was heard by Kendall.

"Just hurry up so we can get there," sighed Kendall.

"Okay, okay," said the two, heading to the car.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the venue, Kendall rushed out of the car already searching for Logan. The two followed the love struck boy inside, aiding their friend in the search. By the time they got there, majority of the people were already there, walking about, having conversations here and there. This made their search a bit difficult.

Furthermore, not even five minutes into the party, Kendall was already pulled in by his parents, making him meet with their colleagues and acquaintances in the business.

"Mom, why do I have to be with you, dad, and Katie," whined Kendall.

"It's important for your father," explained Jennifer.

"But-" complained Kendall but his mom cut him off.

"No buts. You're staying with us, at least until we meet with the Stetsons," sternly said Jennifer.

"The Stetsons? That's who dad is partnering up with? But mom-" tried Kendall again.

"Not another word Kendall," she said.

He just grumbled knowing he can't win this fight. All he can do now is hope that they'll meet the Stetsons soon and fast.

After a few more introductions, hand shakings, polite nods, and smiles with the other guests, it was finally time to meet the Stetsons.

"Ted!" exclaimed Mr. Knight, shaking hands with the man with both hands.

"Kenneth!" replied the other with as much enthusiasm.

"I'd like you to meet my wife, Jennifer, and my two kids, Katie and Kendall," he said motioning to each one as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you Ted," said Jennifer, hugging the man.

"Likewise," Ted replied. "This is my wife, Laurie, and my son Jett," he introduced.

Another set of "Nice to meet you," hugs, and handshakes were exchanges between the two families. When it came for Jett and Kendall to shake hands, a mutual hatred was shared between the two. This wasn't the first time the two met. It's common knowledge that the two like to compete against each other with either the best car, the best girlfriend, vacations, plans, sports, pretty much anything.

"Hey, Kendall, nice to see you again" said Jett through gritted teeth, giving Kendall's hand a death grip.

"Same to you too," smirked Kendall, knowing Jett was still bitter about their last encounter.

"Don't look too smug about yourself there Knight, I'll get you back," he whispered, tightening his grip.

"Anytime Stetson, anytime," replied Kendall, mimicking the death grip.

The two ended their hand shake and just glared at each other at their parents conversed about business and other topics that the two of them weren't the least bit interested. They kept up the glaring until their parents finished their conversations, which Katie rolled her eyes too.

The families separated and that was Kendall cue.

"Mom, can I go now?" he asked.

"You may, but why are you in such a hurry?" she questioned.

"Well..uhh, you know, James and Carlos are here," explained Kendall.

Jennifer seems to be satisfied with the explanation so she waved him off, telling him his free to go. Katie on the other hand was not convinced. She knew something was up, and she's going to find out. She intends to follow Kendall and figure out his secret, even if she has to follow him the whole time.

Kendall rushed out of there trying to find his two best friends and maybe even his boyfriend. Luckily he found the three, more like Logan, holding a tray of crab cakes, while the two followed him around.

"Guys, stop following me. I'm trying to work," complained Logan. "Crab cake?" he asked some of the guest, offering them the tray, which they gladly took from.

"Come on Logan, we're bored, and we thought Kendall would be with you," said James.

"Well, he's not, so will you please stop following me so I don't get fired?" he complained.

"Relax, you're doing fine," said Carlos, taking another piece of crab cake.

Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. "Can I have a crab cake?"

Logan smiled recognizing that voice. "It depends, who's asking," he replied, back still turned.

"Hey now, that's bad customer service, I'll report you," teased Kendall.

"Hi, Kendall," said Logan, turning around to face Kendall.

"Hi, Logan," responded Kendall, a huge smile on his face.

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Carlos, breaking the moment.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," added James.

"My mom snatched me up to meet with a bunch of people, and get this, the partnership is with the Stetsons," explained Kendall.

"Jett's here?" questioned James.

"Yeah," said Kendall with disgust.

"Who's Jett?" interjected Logan, lost in the conversation.

"He's this jerk that likes to compete with Kendall," explained James.

"Every time he and Kendall meet, they always have a competition," added Carlos.

"Yes, and you stay away from him," warned Kendall.

"I don't even know the guy, maybe he's a nice guy" joked Logan.

"I'm serious," said Kendall, humor gone in his voice.

"Okay, I'll stay away," agreed Logan, sensing the urgency in Kendall's voice.

"That's all I ask," sighed Kendall in relief.

Kendall quickly glanced around to check if anyone was watching before taking Logan's free hand and lacing them together. Another quick glance and he pecked Logan on the lips. They both let out a content sigh from the contact, both missing it dearly.

Even with Kendall's precaution, two people saw the exchange, one being Katie.

Kendall's phone rang. He checked and found his mom's name flashing on the screen. He grumbled before answering it.

"Mom, what now?" he asked.

"But you said-" he complained.

"Fine, I'll be there," he complied.

"Mom wants you back?" asked James.

"Yeah, more people to meet," said Kendall. "It's gonna be quick, so just stay right here," he told Logan.

"But I have to work," countered Logan.

"Just wait, give me 5 minutes," said Kendall, before going back to his mom.

Logan sighed. He really needed to get back to work. He'll have to disobey Kendall's request this time.

"Guys, tell Kendall I went back to work if you see him okay?" he requested to the two.

"You're not gonna wait for him?" asked Carlos.

"I can't, gotta work," said Logan, before dashing off, offering crab cakes to guest, and losing himself in the swarm of people.

Carlos tried to stop him but let it go when Logan was no longer in sight.

"Dude, cheer up, I see the Jennifer's over there," pointed outs James.

"Where?" asked Carlos looking around for the three girls. James pointed to the three. Wasting no time, Carlos grabbed James's wrist and dragged him towards the girls to chat them up.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Apparently Katie was asked to go as well since she was there when he got there.

"Dad, how long is this gonna take?" asked Kendall.

"Not long, just an introduction with another potential investor," said Kenneth.

As the adults make conversation, Kendall and Katie had their own.

"I know your little secret," whispered Katie.

"What secret?" denied Kendall.

"Who's that boy?" questioned Katie.

"What boy?" continued to deny Kendall. "There was no boy."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you," continued Katie. "Do mom and dad know?" she pressed on.

"I don't know what you talking about Katie," he said. "Mom, can I go now?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"Sure honey," she said and with that he took off to where he left the other three.

"You can't hide anything from me Kendall," called out Katie.

"What's that about honey?" asked Jennifer.

"Nothing mom. Just a small argument between me and Kendall. I'll go follow him," said Katie before taking off after Kendall.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall arrived back to where he left James, Carlos, and Logan but didn't find them there. He was sure that Logan would be there. It was no use texting Logan since he turns off his phone when he's working. That leaves the other two. A quick call told him that Logan wasn't with them and he went back to work.

_Great, now I have to find him again, _thought Kendall.

The search was on again, looking around for Logan as well as keeping an eye out for Katie. His sister can be sneaky and with her on his tail, he needs to be extra careful. His parents don't know about him and Logan yet, or about Logan period and he intends to keep it that way for now.

Logan didn't seem to be in the middle, inside the crowd, so Kendall decided to search the around the edge. He stopped when he stepped on something on the ground. He lifted his shoe and saw what he stepped on.

_Is that a crab cake? _he questioned himself.

He took a closer look and concluded it was crab cake. He looked further down and found a toppled server tray of crab cakes. He rushed forward to examine it. The cakes didn't seemed like they just fell because of an accident. They look like they'd been stepped on repeatedly like someone was struggling and couldn't help but stepped on them trying to get away.

Kendall began to panic. Logan was holding a tray of crab cakes to serve earlier but maybe he was mistaken. He called James for confirmation.

"James, what was Logan serving?" he asked in a hurry.

"Crab cakes why?" said James.

"Are you sure?" asked Kendall again.

"Yeah," confirmed James. "Why?"

"I think something happened to him James. I found a tray of crab cakes on the ground and it looks like someone was dragged by the looks of it," said Kendall, terror in his voice.

"Are you sure, it could be another server," replied James.

"No I'm not, but I couldn't find him anywhere and I've been looking around everywhere," started panicking Kendall.

"Calm down, for all we know nothing happened," said James.

"But what if something did happen?" retorted Kendall.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Where are you? Well help you look," offered James.

"West wing of the venue, at the edge," informed Kendall. "Hurry," he urged.

"We'll be there."

* * *

**AN: Mmk, so that's the set up for the next chapter. More drama to come, to satisfy your cravings. I'm still working on My Fake Boyfriend don't worry. Leave a review. Like always stay nerdy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I just realized what a review whore I sounded on my last author's note. Oh well what's done is done, I hope that didn't make anyone dislike me. I'll just make it up to you with this update and the coming chapters. Like I promised, the storm has arrived. Been a busy week so I'm sorry for the delay. Lost of stuff happened both good and bad. Might also be busy next week since a friend came to visit from Cali and he can only stay for a bit. Like always, please drop a review to tell me your thoughts about the chapter or the story itself. I appreciate that. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Logan felt exhausted, carrying a platter of food above shoulder level for hours. His arms are beginning to tire and have gone stiff. Furthermore, serving the guests at this party was mentally exhausting with their high demands and need for proper etiquette. He needed a well-deserved break. He could always call Kendall, James, or Carlos for company but another round of endless questions, non-stop eating, and distracting flirtation was not what he needed right now. So, he ventured alone to the edge of the venue where there was least amount of guest and least amount of possibility of guests requesting assistance. He figured that the party was drawing to a close and people are starting to leave, so guest won't be asking for food and he'll feel less guilty taking a break.

He sighed in relief when he finally lowered the tray to a decent level, relieving his arms of the burden that threatened to amputate it if it went on further. He continued to bathe in the solitude, taking the silence and the lack of demanding rich people. It also gave him time to reflect and be thankful for the good fortune that he landed himself on, the amazing people he met, the great job he had, a roof over his head, and the delicious meals, all thanks to the one person he loved the most.

He got a good 10 minutes of silence and relaxation before he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He inwardly groaned when his relaxation was cut short, but it was his job. Instead of expressing his annoyance and exhaustion on the outside with a frown and a glare, Logan flashed a smile and fake enthusiasm to the guest that requested his attention.

"Can I help you sir?" Logan politely asked the stranger.

The man flashed a dazzling model like quality smile towards Logan. "Nothing, maybe just some company," replied the guy. "And don't call me sir, it looks like we're the same age."

"Okay, maybe some company would be nice," agreed Logan. "So what are you here for?" inquired Logan.

"That's the thing, I didn't want to come today. I'm just here because of my parents," he explained.

"Ahhh, so you're here by force and I'm guessing you're bored?" asked Logan.

"Pretty much, not too many people my age at this party," he added.

"That sounds like Kendall," smirked Logan.

"You know Kendall?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Logan.

"How?" he asked.

"He's my-" began Logan but stopped to contemplate whether to reveal his relationship with a stranger. Now that Logan thought about it, he was sure that the only people that know about his and Kendall's relationship were James and Carlos. Kendall never hinted anything about telling his family or any other people, so he decided to keep it concealed for now. "-friend. He's my friend," finished Logan.

"Just a friend?" pressed on the stranger noticing the slight pause.

"Yup, just a friend," repeated Logan half-heartedly.

"If you're friends, why are you serving and he's out there socializing?"

"It's complicated," sighed Logan.

"Well, if you were my friend, I wouldn't leave you here by yourself even if you're serving," said the guy.

"Well, James and Carlos we're actually tailing me the whole time I was working which was getting annoying. Then, Kendall joined us but had to leave. He wanted me to stay put but I had to get back to work and now I'm taking a break," explained Logan.

"Sorry for disturbing you on your break," said the guy.

"No it's fine," reassured Logan.

"I never actually got your name," stated the stranger.

"It's Logan, and yours?" Logan asked.

"I'm Jett," said Jett, extending a hand to Logan.

Logan stood there frozen still holding on to the tray. Jett, the very person that Kendall warned him about, was standing there in front of him. Even worse, Logan actually had a conversation with him, when Kendall specifically warned him not too. Logan wasn't to blame though, he didn't know the guy's appearance and front what the three described him as, the person standing there didn't act similar. He was actually polite. However, Logan knew Kendall was serious about his warning to stay away from Jett. That was the first time Kendall sounded humorless and deadpan about anything and so he trusted his word. He needed to get away but stealthily, so he won't raise suspicion from Jett. He told a quick lie, hoping Jett would buy it.

"Um…I should probably get to work," lied Logan unconvincingly. "It was nice to meet you," he said attempting to leave.

Before Logan could leave, Jett made a grip for Logan's wrist preventing him from leaving.

"Why? It doesn't look like people need food anymore and we were having such a nice conversation," said Jett, tightening his grip.

Logan winced a little from the pain. "I need to start helping with the cleanup," tried Logan again, trying to yank his wrist free while balancing the tray in his other hand.

"Isn't it a little too early for clean up? There's still guest," said Jett, still holding a death grip on Logan's wrist.

"I really have to go," desperately said Logan, "and you're hurting my wrist," he complained, another jerk of his hand.

"So, Kendall told you about me huh," said Jett but more to himself. "What did your little boyfriend say about me?" asked Jett pulling Logan closer. "I assume he didn't show you what I looked like seeing as how you actually talked to me. I figure once you saw me, you would've ran back to your bushy brows of a boyfriend" insulted Jett.

Logan's eye's widened in fear. Jett knew their secret. _But how? _he thought.

"Yes, I know your little secret. I pegged Kendall as an idiot but a fag? This was a shocker," said Jett, feigning a surprised expression in a mocking way.

"Don't you dare call Kendall stupid, a fag, or any other names. He's a much better person than are or will ever be," spat back Logan, distorting his face with anger. "And he told me to stay away from you," cried Logan, shoving Jett away from him causing the platter to fall on the ground. He was successful. Logan broke free from Jett's grasps but not for long. Jett made another grab for Logan, pinning both of Logan's arm behind his back.

Logan flailed and jerked but stopped when Jett twisted his arm, sending a jolt of pain. He groaned from the pain. Feeling helpless, Logan attempted to scream for help.

"HELP, HE-" he yelled but Jett quickly caught on and covered his mouth, silencing Logan's cry for help.

"Feisty aren't we," grinned Jett. "Why don't we go somewhere more private," he whispered feeling Logan's body tremble from his voice.

Logan continued to struggle and scream muffled cries for help as he was dragged away.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

After searching for a bit and with no such luck the three regrouped at their starting point for a status report. Kendall was beginning to get frustrated from the results of their search.

In the beginning, James convinced Kendall that Logan might be alright and that he was only around here somewhere doing his job. But after checking with the other workers and investigating every inch of the reserved venue area without seeing a sign of the shorter brunette, Kendall's panic made a U-turn and collided with him head on at top speed. The feeling was not just with Kendall, the two also felt it. And with no means of communication with Logan, the anxiety doubled.

"Where else is there?" asked Kendall, pacing back and forth in front of the two, grabbing a chunk of his hair in frustration, his other hand balled into a first so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "Where could he be? We've looked everywhere."

"Maybe he's not here," said Carlos.

"He has to be here," retorted James.

"I meant, he may not be just in the area that Kendall's parents reserved," explained Carlos. "There are other buildings, gardens and other open areas in the back but not as luxurious and spacious as this one. Whoever took Logan might have taken him there," added Carlos.

"I did see other buildings on the way here but what I don't get is who would've done this," stated James. "I'm sure we're the only one that knows about you two, aren't we?" questioned James.

"Yeah, I haven't told my parents or anyone else," confirmed Kendall. "But that's not important right now, we need to find Logan. Which building are we on and how many more," inquired Kendall.

"From what I know and heard from my parents, I think there are four buildings and the one we're on is the west side."

"Okay, I'll take the building to the north, James east, Carlos south. Text or call if you find anything," commanded Kendall before sprinting off to their designated locations.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"Here were are, a private room all to ourselves," said Jett, shoving Logan inside the cramped janitor's closet. Logan stumbled inside tripping on the clutter that littered the floor, sending himself to the shelf, toppling its various contents, some falling on him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You need to be a little more careful there sweet cheeks. We don't want wittle old Kendall crying because his little faggot got a booboo," sneered Jett.

Logan lunged himself at Jett from pure hatred, blood boiling from the insults directed to him and Kendall. Jett easily brushed him off without effort, sending Logan back to the floor. More items collapsed on top of Logan from another impact on the shelf.

"Be a dear and stay down," mocked Jett as he sent a kick to Logan's ribs, causing the boy to gasp then a coughing fit as he clutched the side of his body groaning from the sharp pain from the kick, "or you'll get something worse than a kick," threatened Jett.

Logan continued to groan, squirming on the floor, helpless and in pain. He was scared of the unknown capabilities and possibilities that Jett could do to him but Logan had to fight. He can't just let it end like this. Determination replaced fear and drowned out the pain, a new found strength building inside him. He made another attempt but this time he used his voice.

"HELP! SOME HELP! HELP!" he cried, only to be slapped across the face by Jett. His cheek stung as he placed a hand but that didn't stop Logan. He continued to cry for help and again Jett cut him off but this time is a killer right hook to the jaw. Logan spat some blood.

"You've got some mouth there. Why don't we take care of that?" said Jett, making a grab for Logan's face. This time Logan was prepared, he avoid Jett's hand and threw a punch. Unfortunately, Jett dodge the retaliation and even caught Logan's fist.

"Oh, you're a tough one huh?" mocked Jett. "Let's take care of that," he said turning around, pining both of Logan's hand behind his back and slamming the shorter boy's body against the door.

"Let's take care of these nasty hands of yours. We can't have you messing up my pretty face now," said Jett, making sure to twist Logan's arm a bit more to inflict more pain to the boy. "Oh look, rope, just what we needed," he stated in a sickeningly jolly tone as he grabbed the object and began tying Logan's hands. Logan tried to struggle but found it of no use. He began to desperately yell again for help.

"Shut up!" roared Jett, finishing the knot then grabbing the back of Logan's head, pulled it back, and slammed it against the door. Logan received a nasty gash on the head but better there than a broken nose.

"Now for that mouth of yours," he told Logan, loosening his tie and using it to silence Logan. "There much better."

Logan was losing his strength from the beatings. Everything was starting to blur. The only thing keeping him conscious is his thoughts of Kendall, his golden locks, his mesmerizing eyes, and the most amazing smile. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jett forced him to turn around and face him. He pressed their bodies together.

"Sweet, sweet revenge," smiled Jett, grabbing Logan's jaw to force the boy to look at him. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" asked Jett, starting his monologue. "It's all because of your boyfriend Kendall. All the humiliation that he did to be with his so called friends, I swore I would make him pay. Now what would happen to Kendall once his toy has been played with?" whispered Jett, caressing Logan's neck with his lips before biting rather harshly on his neck, drawing a bit of blood. A muffled scream escaped from Logan, making Jett smirk. He began to lick and suck at the sensitive spot.

Logan felt disgusted and dirty feeling the Jett's growing erection pressed against his unwilling body as he left trails of vile hickeys on his neck. The feel of Jett's lips against his skin was enough to make his gag and shiver.

Then, Jett grasped the collar of Logan's uniform and ripped it, popping out the buttons exposing his torso. Logan began to squirm, feeling exposed and vulnerable as Jett began his decent from his neck to his collar bone. Jett stopped and looked straight at Logan.

"Has Kendall done this to you?" asked Jett, as he snaked his hands down the side of Logan's body to this crotch. Logan was on the verge of tears. His first time was supposed to be with Kendall and only Kendall. Logan needed to get out.

Without warning and much thought, Logan kneed Jett right on the crotch, making him stumble backwards from the intense pain. With the rush of adrenaline, Logan used this opportunity to land another blow successfully to the crotch making Jett, fall back mimicking Logan's earlier incident with the shelf. Clutching his crotch, Jett struggled to stand up. Logan used this opportunity to escape. Hands still tied behind his back and back still turned against the door, he fumbled around trying to unlock the door while keeping an eye on Jett. He successfully opened the door and slammed it back shut as Jett cried curses at him.

Logan began to run, crying out for help, and find a place to hide. Drained and entirely out of energy, Logan swayed as he rushed out. Everything seemed like they were spinning because of the head injury. Logan tripped sending him face first on the grass. He tried to prop himself up but found it difficult with his hands tied. The adrenaline was wearing off and all the pain came rushing back. Logan couldn't take it anymore as his consciousness slipped, making his body shut down as he blacked out.

* * *

**AN: I was kind of scared writing this. I didn't know I had this kind of imagination in me. I think I channeled the pent up anger in me and just gave it all to Jett. It doesn't help that something unpleasant just happened to me. I was gonna write more but I figure it's been too long since I update and the length was good already so I'll save it for the next update. Thank you to all of those that are keeping up with the story. Thank you for the reviews. Like always stay nerdy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AM: Another late update. I'm sorry. I was busy burning my skin from going to the beach twice back-to-back. I'm burnt but it was fun. xD So, the drama continues. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I always appreciate the feedback. Thank you also to those who are keeping up with the story.**

* * *

Kendall was beyond terrified at this point. It's been almost an hour since Logan was last spotted or spoken to. He, along with James and Carlos had been scouting the premise for the short brunette. They split up to widen the search and so far no luck as his phone remained mute, void of news from his two friends. He continued his search opening every door within his line of vision searching virtually every room within the north building but came up empty handed.

He hastily move to the open garden and stopped when he saw a motionless body sprawled face down on the ground, clothes ripped in several places, hands tied behind his back. Kendall sprinted towards what he feared to be Logan's lifeless constricted body, landing on his knees as he took the unconscious boy in his arms. He made quick work of untying the knot, freeing Logan's hand from the constriction.

Tears welled up in Kendall's eyes as he got a closer look at the extent of Logan's injuries. Logan's forehead sported a shallow but long gash, still oozing blood. Kendall shed his jacket and tossed his haphazardly to the side as he ripped a portion of his sleeve to use as makeshift gauze. He dabbed the wound cleaning off the blood, then applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Kendall remembered James and Carlos were still out there looking for Logan. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed James' number.

"Kendall, did you find him?" asked a frantic James.

"Ja-James, he's injured and unconscious. We're at the north building's open garden. Hurry and call Carlos, tell him to call for an ambulance," said the panicked Kendall.

"Okay, we'll be there. Just hang on," replied James.

"Hurry James, I don't know what to do," sobbed Kendall.

"I'll be okay," reassured James, hanging up the phone.

Kendall looked back at Logan. His boyfriend was broken and hurt. Kendall could not control the tears anymore as endless streams of tears rolled down his cheek.

"Ohh Logan," he whispered hugging the boy lightly concerned for the unknown injuries he might have. "Please wake up," he begged now rocking the unconscious boy.

Kendall was concerned and perplexed at condition of Logan's uniform. It was ripped and several buttons were missing. Then it occurred to Kendall that Logan might have been molested, defiled, and touched. His suspicions was confirmed when he saw the hickeys and love bites that were scattered along Logan's neck and part of his collar bone.

Kendall's grief for Logan turned into pure raw rage at the person responsible for Logan's condition. Whoever was responsible would feel the full wrath of Kendall. What this person did to Logan would be dealt twice, no three times more. Kendall was prepared to give this person a slow agonizing death, void of mercy, just cruelty.

"Please Logie, you have to wake up," begged Kendall again. "I wanna kill whoever is responsible for this, so please wake up Logie."

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

James and Carlos arrived to where Kendall and Logan were. They kneeled next to Logan to get a better look.

"What happened?" asked Carlos, caressing Logan's cheek.

"I don't know. I just found him here tied and unconscious," said Kendall.

"Don't worry, the ambulance will be here soon," comforted James.

Just then, Jett emerged from the building still a bit disoriented from the blow in the crotch and the head trauma from the shelf. He was oblivious of the four a few feet away from him as he tried to exit the building.

Unfortunately for him, the four noticed his not so silent get away.

"YOU!" shrieked Kendall, handing Logan to Carlos.

Jett turned to the source of the words. He froze as he saw Logan's unconscious body held by Carlos. He shifted his gaze and saw Kendall, face contorted with hatred and anger. Jett made a run for it, knowing Kendall's capabilities from experience. His actions were in vain as Kendall easily closed gap between them, tackling him to the ground.

"It was you who did that to Logan," exclaimed Kendall, pulling back his fits.

"N-n-no," stuttered Jett.

"LIAR!" cried Kendall, connecting his fist with Jett's face. "TELL ME!" bellowed Kendall.

"I swear it wasn't-" said Jett but another punch in the face cut him off.

"YOU. WORTHLESS. SON. OF. A. BITCH. YOU. DARE. TO. TOUCH. HIM. HURT. HIM," said Kendall through gritted teeth, punching Jett repeatedly with every word, mercilessly deforming his chiseled face with every punch.

"Please stop," pleaded Jett.

"Did you stop for Logan? Huh? DID YOU?" screamed Kendall, continuing his barrage of punches. "DID YOU? DID YOU? DID YOU?" repeated Kendall.

As much as James wanted this to continue for the cruelty Jett put Logan through, he had to put a stop to this, or Kendall will really kill Jett. He left Logan to Carlos as he went and separated the two. Kendall put up a struggle, unwilling to stop and release Jett from his clutches. James had to pry Kendall off Jett with difficulty and as he did so, Kendall persisted in inflicting as much damage to Jett as possible; kicking the boy in any body part his legs could reach once his fist can no longer reach. James was still dragging the seething Kendall when they heard a screamed.

"MY BABY!" cried Laurie; behind her were Ted, Kenneth, Jennifer, and Katie. Laurie rushed to the bloodied Jett. "You monster," she exclaimed at Kendall.

"Kendall," screamed Kenneth, getting his son's attention. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Kenneth, this is not the time. Your son just beat up mine, we have to get him to the hospital," interrupted Ted.

"Someone call an ambulance," ordered Laurie.

As she said so, the sound of an ambulance was heard nearby. Within minutes paramedics arrived with a gurney ready perform first aid and take the injured to the emergency room.

"Where's the patient?" one asked confused about the commotion.

"Over here, help my baby," waved Laurie.

The paramedics nodded and loaded Jett into the stretcher.

"No, that ambulance was for Logan," interjected Kendall.

"Stay out of this Kendall," warned Kenneth. "You've done enough."

"But dad, Lo-" tried to argue Kendall again.

"Enough Kendall," Kenneth cut him off.

"Sir, what about the other one?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Please help him, he's been unconscious," pleaded Kendall. The paramedic nodded and retrieved Logan from Carlos, having no choice but to carry him since there was only one stretcher.

"Kenneth, this is unacceptable," bellowed Ted.

"I know, we'll meet you at the hospital to talk things out," explained Kenneth. "You go with your son while I deal with mine."

The Stetson's and paramedics along with Logan started to leave. Kendall tried to go along with them but was stopped by Kenneth.

"You're not going anywhere," said Kenneth.

"But Logan needs me," retorted Kendall, trying to break free from his dad's grip.

"Not until you explain what the hell happened," replied Kenneth.

"James, Carlos, go with Logan," requested Kendall seeing as how his dad was not about to let him go anytime soon.

"We'll see you at the hospital," said James as he and Carlos followed the paramedics out of the venue.

"Now explain," demanded Kenneth.

"Jett beat up Logan, so I paid him back for it," explained Kendall.

"Who is this Logan?" asked Kenneth.

"He's a server," said Kendall.

"You beat up my partner's son because of a FUCKING WAITER!" yelled Kenneth. "You risk my business partnership for some minimum wage low-life?"

"He molested him dad," countered Kendall.

"I don't care. Because of you, I could be losing the most important part of my career. You're not only jeopardized my career by your family too. What would happen to our life style if this falls through huh? And you did all of this just for a pathetic waiter who probably had no education," ranted Kenneth.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him," yelled Kendall. "He's neither pathetic nor stupid. He's the most companionate, down-to-earth, amazing person I've ever met."

"WHAT?" screamed Kenneth.

"He's my boyfriend and I LOVE HIM," enunciated Kendall, uttering every word in Kenneth's face.

"Are you serious about this boy?" asked Jennifer, intrigued by Kendall's passion.

"Yes," replied Kendall without hesitation.

"How do you know?" questioned Kenneth, not at all convince.

"What?" asked Kendall.

"How do we know that you're serious," asked Kenneth again.

"We've been living together for a little over a month," revealed Kendall.

"You have been WHAT!" exclaimed both Jennifer and Kenneth while Katie just stood there shocked.

"We've been living together since he was kicked out of his apartment," elaborated Kendall, getting edgy from the endless questions when Logan's at the hospital.

"And how did he get kicked out? Drugs? Violence?" pressed on Kenneth.

"No, he was short on money," said Kendall.

"So that's how it is…" trailed Kenneth.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall.

"It all makes sense now…," continued Kenneth.

"What make sense?" asked Kendall again, not following his father's thoughts.

"Don't you see, he's just using you," said Kenneth.

"Using me? You can't seriously be telling me-"

"That he's just using you for your money and that he doesn't love you," finished Kenneth.

Kendall was appalled. How could anyone think Logan was a freeloader or a user? Hearing his father make judgmental comments about Logan made his blood boil with rage. He did not know Logan like Kendall does. He neither has proof nor the credibility to make such judgments about Logan.

"You don't know him," retorted Kendall, jabbing a finger threateningly at his father.

"I know his type," said Kenneth. "Break it off," he commanded.

"NO!" snapped Kendall.

"Do you know what will happen once you're no longer valuable to him? When you no longer have money for him to exploit? He'll toss you aside like the true heartless human being he is," countered Kenneth.

"Logan's not like that," defended Kendall.

If you don't break it off, consider yourself out of this family," threatened Kenneth.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. You'll see," he declared, then turning away to head to the hospital.

"You have a week to change your mind," added Kenneth.

"I don't need a week," yelled Kendall.

Kendall left his family behind. He could not believe that his father would make him chose, the love of his life or his family. He will miss his mom and Katei dearly but he could not just abandon Logan. Logan needed him and he needed Logan. No amount of money will tear his away from Logan. Sure, Kendall will struggle from the sudden cease in funds from his father but with Logan, he believed everything will work out. All he wished for right now is for Logan's well-being so he wasted no time heading to Logan's side.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"Honey, are you serious about cutting off Kendall?" asked Jennifer, grabbing Kenneth hand.

"If I'll make him see reason, then I will," said Kenneth flatly.

"What if he is serious? What if they really do love each other?" continued Jennifer. "I don't want to lose him Kenneth."

"Don't worry, he will see reason," said Kenneth confidently.

"I think you're rushing these things. Why don't you talk this through with Kendall a little more?" requested Jennifer, still holding on to Kenneth.

"No, this matter is closed," sternly said Kenneth, trying to free himself from Jennifer.

"Honey, is it really that bad to let Kendall date this boy? Just please hear him out," begged Jennifer, refusing to let go of Kenneth.

"I won't let my son be together with a low-class person and don't you see what that boy caused?" said Kenneth.

"I know honey but I think Kendall had a valid reason," replied Jennifer.

"Valid or not, that boy is only trouble," said Kenneth.

"But-" tried to reason Jennifer.

"Enough! This matter is closed," bellowed Kenneth, yanking his hand free of Jennifer's grip making her lose balance and fall. He did not intend for his action to be rough but his anger with Kendall was still present. He subconsciously took it on Jennifer instead.

"Mom!" cried Katie, kneeling beside her Jennifer.

"I'm fine honey," she reassured Katie. "Let's just go to the hospital and hear the news about Jett," she said hoisting herself up with the help of Katie.

* * *

**AN: I think the story is going to wrap up by chapter 20. Then I will work on My Fake Boyfriend. I also have 2 one shot ideas that's been floating in my mind, so I think I'll work on those too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: If anyone of you saw my profile update, I had some technical difficulties with my laptop. Unfortunately it's still not fixed but I successfully extracted the unfinished chapter and worked on it on my desktop computer. I'm really sorry for the late updates. I'll try harder next time. I hope you enjoy this update. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

Kendall scrambled to get to the hospital as fast as possible. His foot was on the gas pedal, flooring it on every green and yellow light at every street. A couple of times, he ran some red lights. Otherwise, he would harshly press on the brake pedal almost at the last possible second, making the car screech, and jerk to a stop, causing whiplash and unnecessary head trauma from colliding with the headrest. At every red light, he would stare at the stoplight, attempting to will it to turn green quicker. Not even half a second after the light turns green, he would obnoxiously honk his horn to signal the cars in front to move. Turns were made in hasty fashion sometimes hitting the curb, making the car rock and tilt from the elevated sidewalks and pavement. All in all, Kendall's driving was a nightmare for any driver's education instructor. He was a hazard to all the drivers and pedestrians around him.

He made a 15 minute drive to the hospital into a 5 minute drive with his almost suicidal driving. Thankfully, no cops were patrolling the roads and no constructions or maintenances were happening on his route, so his passage was clear of any possible obstructions and arrests, which quite frankly only added to his reckless driving.

When he arrived at the parking structure, he cried in frustration when he was met with a line of cars, waiting for their turn to use the machine that would give them a ticket for validation. Five cars later and it was his turn. His mind was being illogical at the moment, which would explain. Irritated and on the edge, he punched the machine to retrieve his ticket, thinking the excess force would make the ticket come out faster and the bar blocking his path to rise faster.

He sped through the parking structure scanning the area for any open spaces. He park on the first open parking space he found, not caring that it was reserved or even the fact that his parking was crooked, a portion of his vehicle on the other stall.

He put the gear in park and pressed on the foot break, then made a swift exit, sprinting to the nearest elevator not even bothering to lock the car.

Like an impatient child, Kendall repeatedly pressed the down button of the elevator earning him a couple of bizarre looks from his fellow visitors. One of them, an elderly woman, approached the frantic blonde and tried to offer comfort.

"Son, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be alright," said the woman.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN AND WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW THAT?" bellowed Kendall, pounding on the elevator button with his fists.

The elderly woman flinched at Kendall's outburst, an emotion of hurt on her face, replacing the genuine sympathetic look. Kendall didn't miss the change and not even a second later regretted his action. This woman was only trying to help ease up his tension and here he was screaming at her, rejecting her words of comfort and reassurance.

Like the woman, Kendall's expression of rage and frustration changed to regret and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I'm really sorry," stuttered Kendall, turning away from the woman embarrassed, making his way to the stairs. However, before he could reach the stairs, he was stopped by the woman, grabbing a portion of his shirt. He turned around but refused to look at the woman.

"Hey now, It's alright. We're all on edge. It must be worse for you since even simple words can make you snap," she said.

She grabbed his chin which was a bit difficult with their height difference, and lifted it up so they can see eye to eye. The woman's features soften from the sincerity in Kendall's apology.

"I'm sorry. He's really important to me and I let him get hurt and it's my entire fault and-and-and," muttered Kendall choking back the sobs that were close to spilling.

"He must be really important. Like I said, I'll be alright," she reassured him. "He's a lucky guy to have you."

"No, it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one to have him in my life," replied Kendall.

Touched by Kendall's words, the elderly woman pulled him into a hug, only to pull away when the elevator has finally arrived.

"Let's go," invited the woman, leading Kendall inside.

When they reached the first floor, Kendall said his goodbyes and last apologies before bolting for the reception desk. As he sprinted through the halls, several nurses cried out warnings and rules which he ignored. By the time he reached the receptionist, he was out of breath, panting his request.

"Lo-Logan Mitchell," he panted, at the slightly annoyed receptionist.

"Name?" she asked monotonously.

"Kendall Knight," he answered.

"Relationship?" she asked.

"Boyfriend," he answered again, but not missing the lady's cocked eyebrow. He rolled his eyes in return. "Can you just tell me what room his in?" he demanded, clearly annoyed by the lady's uncaring demeanor.

"4th floor, 3rd room to your left," informed the receptionist. "You need this pass," she added handing him a name tag.

"Thanks," said Kendall, snatching the item from the lady, and then making his way to the elevators.

Minutes later he arrived at the door. He entered Logan's room and after just one look at Logan, he was immediately by his side, taking Logan's hand into his own, placing chaste kisses behind his hand.

Without looking at his two friends sitting adjacent to the bed, he asked the question he was dreading. "How is he?"

"I believe I can answer that for you," said a man from the door.

All three of them turned around and met with a doctor in full uniform, holding a clipboard by his side. His expression was emotionless, neither grim nor happy, an air of professionalism, which did not help with the three's anxiety.

"I'm Dr. Stilinski," introduced the doctor, approaching Logan's bed.

"How is he?" asked Kendall.

"There's nothing to worry about boys. He's only sustained some minor injuries and cuts, bruises in several places including the ribs, and a minor concussion. He should be waking up soon," announced Dr. Stilinski.

All three signed in relief, exhaling the breath that they didn't know they we're holding. Kendall placed another kiss on Logan's hand, happy to receive news of his non-lethal condition.

"After a few days of recovery and supervised mobility, he should be fine. However, we would like to keep him here for the day just to make sure his condition is stable. You can pick him up first thing in the morning," added Dr. Stilinski.

"Thank you doc," said Kendall.

"Well, if you three will excuse me, I'll take my leave," announced Dr. Stilinski before leaving the room.

The room was silent for a while, letting the news sink in, but sooner or later, they'll have to talk about the elephant in the room. Not withstanding the silence any longer, Carlos asked the inevitable, "What happened with your dad?"

"Well, he wasn't too happy about what I did to Jett," explained Kendall.

"That's to be expected," agreed James.

"What'd he say about Logan?" pressed on Carlos.

Kendall sighed, the scene with his dad still fresh in his mind.

"He wants me to break it off," said Kendall sadly, pressing Logan's hand to his forehead.

"You're not gonna, are you?" asked Carlos.

Before Kendall could answer, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned around expecting the doctor but found Katie instead standing there.

"Katie," called Kendall.

"Hey big brother," she replied going inside the room. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was my fault. I followed you around to find out about Logan and when I saw you beating up Jett, I had to call dad."

"It's okay Katie. If you hadn't called them and James didn't stop me, it would've ended worse," he said. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Jett's room, along with Jett's parents," she answered.

"How is he?" he questioned.

"Worse than Logan," she revealed. "You really got him good. His face got a good pounding."

"Is dad still mad?"

"Furious, and he's trying to save his partnership, and so far, it's not looking good," she said. "But let's face the bigger question, what's gonna happen with you and Logan?"

"Yeah, you didn't answer my question," said Carlos.

"I'm not breaking it off, not ever," said Kendall with conviction.

"What about dad's threat?" asked Katie.

"What threat?" asked the confused James.

"Dad is threatening to cut off Kendall if he doesn't leave Logan," Katie told James.

"What?" exclaimed the two.

"He can't do that," said Carlos.

"He can and I'm scared that he will," said Katie.

"I don't care if it's a real or an empty threat. He can't do anything to make me leave him," retorted Kendall, looking over at Logan's sleeping figure.

"What about me and mom. We don't want to lose you," pleaded Katie.

"I don't want to lose you guys too but Logan needs me more. I'm all he has," reasoned Kendall.

"What are you going to do about money?" asked Katie.

"Well, between me and Logan, I think we can pull it off. We both have jobs. We'll just have to be cautious on our spending," said Kendall. "Plus, I have some money saved up," he added.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Katie, concerned for his big brother. "This is a big change. It'll be hard."

"I know it'll be hard but I'll do it for Logan," said Kendall.

"Are you gonna tell Logan?" asked Katie.

"I don't know. Maybe. But not until he's healed," said Kendall. "I don't want him to stress out about the situation," he added.

"Whatever you do, we're here for you bud," reassured James, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be here for you," agreed Carlos, "In sickness or health, for richer or poorer, till-"

"Carlos! We're not marrying Kendall," James said, cutting off Carlos and his ridiculous monologue.

"You guys pretty much live with me, I don't see the difference," shrugged Kendall, with a straight face.

But one look at his two bestfriends and he couldn't help but smirked as the three of them burst out in laughter. Leave it to Carlos to turn any gloom atmosphere into a delightful and worry free mood.

"When's the wedding?" asked James still out of breath from laughing.

"Who's gonna break the news to Logan that you're marrying these two bimbos instead of him?" Katie added, as she joins in from the contagious outburst.

"Tell me what," said a weak voice, snapping them out of their outburst.

"Logan!" exclaimed the three as they crowed around Logan's bed.

"You're okay," whispered Kendall, squeezing Logan's hand that was still intertwined with his. "You scared me," he added as he choked down a sob.

Logan returned the squeeze with a weak smile, reassuring Kendall that he was truly fine, a little sore and stiff, but fine. In return, Kendall placed a quick kiss on Logan's cheek, staining the area with a shade of pink.

"Awww," said the three in a chorus.

"Tell me what?" he asked again, diverting the topic back, looking over at Kendall, his voice a little hoarse.

"It's nothing," reassured Kendall, rubbing circles behind Logan's hand.

"I don't know," began James. "It's pretty important," continued Carlos.

"What's important?" asked Logan again, slightly curious.

"Fine, I'll say it," interjected Katie.

"Katie, No! I told you I'll tell him when he's better," warned Kendall.

But Katie ignored Kendall's plea.

"Kendall's dumping your ass, and marrying these two bimbos," explained Katie with a smirk, pointing at James and Carlos who were at that point pressed together chest to chest, holding each others hands, one leg sticking out.

"Huh, I see," simply said Logan as he yanked his hand free of Kendall, then turning his back on the blonde, pulling the hospital blanket over his head.

"Logan, it's not true," pleaded Kendall, trying to yank the blanket off Logan but without success. "Logie," he whined again.

The three just silently stared, suppressing their giggles, as they watched Kendall reduced to a whiny two year old, when his parents refused to give him his toys.

"Logie, come on. Please don't be mad, it's not true. I love you," begged Kendall.

Slowly, Logan pulled off the blanket, revealing a smirk on his face, happy to know that his plan was a success.

The three couldn't contain their giggles anymore, as another chorus of laughter echoed through the room and to the hallways.

Kendall pouted when he saw the smug look on Logan's face. His little Logie played him really good. He could have retained the pout but seeing Logan's smiling face, he couldn't help but join in.

"You sly little devil," said Kendall. "You'll need to be punished."

"Ohh yeah?" challenged Logan.

That's when Kendall started his assault, tickling Logan anywhere he could reach, as Logan squirmed around attempting to shield himself. This continued until Logan groaned, clutching his sides. Kendall immediately stopped, his jolly natured replaced by worry.

"Logie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good just a little sore," replied Logan, massaging the area a bit for a small relief.

"Maybe we should stop the horsing around for now," proposed Kendall.

"Yeah, I think that would be great," agreed Logan.

After that little shuffle, Katie excused herself, going back to Jennifer and Kenneth. The rest of the visiting hours, the four just relaxed and watched TV, and to their dismay, some educational channel courtesy of Logan, having light conversations here and there.

10 minutes to 9, a nurse came into the room and informed them that visiting hours is almost done and that the three should be saying their goodbyes. She also said that she'll me coming back just to make sure.

Reluctant to say goodbye, Kendall held on to Logan's hand until the very last second. They shared a kiss before they separated for the night.

"Goodnight Logie," said Kendall after the kiss, his breath ghosting over Logan's lips.

"Goodnight Kendall," replied Logan, being bold and snatching another quick kiss.

Kendall smiled again before saying, "We'll pick you up first thing in the morning."

"I'll be waiting," said Logan as their distance lengthened.

Their eyes were locked on to each other until the last possible second, when the doors closed.

* * *

**AN: I was planning on making this longer but decided not to. I'll save it for the next chapter. I hope you like the story. There will be more to come. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Writing stories on my desktop is really inconvenient for me. I wish my laptop would stop being such a butt so that I can write in the privacy of my own room instead of being in the wide open next to the living room. Anyways enough about that. I just want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much for the feedback. I'm doing both my stories at the same time again so I'll be working on My Fake Boyfriend more often. Expect a new chapter in the next 4-5 days, hopefully. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kendall felt the exhaustion brought about by the sleepless night. His mind was invaded by endless concern for Logan. Plagued by a never-ending stream of fabricated situations ranging from mild to the extreme, his mind went into overdrive, ensuing a restless and anxious night. He tossed and turned as vivid images played like a broken disk, infinitely feeding him with images of Logan's broken body, unmoving and still, spread across the hospital bed, where he last saw him. Beads of sweat trickled down his temple, eyebrows were scrunched in pain, and sheets were clutched so tightly from the visions. Kendall knew that these hallucinations were untrue. The doctor himself told him that the injuries were minor, but Kendall couldn't help but expect the worse.

No longer able to withstand the torture, he open his eyes, replacing the horror with the blurry image of his room, pitch black and dead silent expect for his erratic breathing and the rapid pounding of his heart. Kendall glanced at his wall clock and found that it was only 2:30 in the morning. He let out a deep sigh as he hoisted himself out of bed and got a whiff of his slightly repulsive odor from the mixture or fresh and dried sweat. He approached his dresser and randomly snatched a change of shirt, using the soiled clothing to wipe his damped body, before tossing it haphazardly across the general direction of his hamper.

Refusing to go back to bed, and be a victim again, he exited his room and head to the living room. He thought that a few mindless television shows could distract him from the uneasiness and help pass the time until it was time for him to pick up Logan. Kendall flipped through channel after channel, not really seeing anything that sparked his attention. So, he settled for the National Geographic Channel, remembering that this was Logan's favorite channel.

As the documentary progress about the implications of stress through the human development, Kendall couldn't help but smile, his imagination running wild, but this time only filled with blissful images of Logan's smiling face. He could almost picture the stunning glow of his boyfriends face, the sparkle in his eyes, the soft melody of his voice, as he narrates the previous and ongoing information being displayed on the screen, to the confused Kendall. He could almost feel the usual warmth radiating from Logan, as their bodies are pressed together in a comfortable cuddle, enjoying every second that they shared together.

Kendall missed his Logie dearly, and it has only been a day. He continued to stare blankly at the screen, completely lost without his Logie as a guide. Sooner than he thought, fatigue overcame his body yet again, pulling him into a deep slumber, something that he's been deprived of. He closed his eyes, embracing the arrival of a restful sleep.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall's deep slumber was rudely interrupted by being violently shaken, followed by two voices, repeatedly saying his name over and over again. He groaned in frustration, blindly swatting away the intruders, even tapping them, hoping to hit a snooze button.

"Get up!" exclaimed one of the two, while the other continued to shake Kendall's sleeping form.

"We're late. Get up!" repeated one of them which sounded like Carlos.

"Let me alone," complained Kendall, voice still groggy.

"Logan's waiting for us," one of them reminded Kendall, this time sounding like James.

In an instant, Kendall's body shot upright, unaware of the two hovering over him, thus resulting in a triple head collision. A sickening thud rang in all three of the boy's head as they fell back, clutching their heads, groaning and moaning in pain.

Still massaging the sensitive area, Kendall opened his eyes to see James and Carlos, mimicking his movement; apparently the collision didn't spare anyone.

"What time is it now?" asked Kendall.

"It's almost 10. You should have been there 30 minutes ago," informed James.

"Shit," was all Kendall could say as he rushed out of the living room, leaving the two behind, as he headed for his room to do another quick change. When he returned to the living room, he found James and Carlos by the door, one foot tapping at the floor, impatiently waiting.

"Let's go," urged James, opening the door and making an exit followed by Carlos and Kendall.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

On the way to the hospital, James and Carlos couldn't help but interrogate Kendall about his surprisingly irresponsible behavior especially towards Logan.

"How could you forget?" asked Carlos.

"I didn't forget," replied Kendall.

"Then why are we late?" interrogated James.

Kendall sighed. He didn't really want to disclose his late night and early morning escapades knowing well that he was going to get teased to the brink of death by embarrassment. So, he decided to leave out the details and just disclose the general events.

"I couldn't sleep last night so, I went to the living room to watch TV and fell asleep there," explained Kendall.

"And why is that?" pestered Carlos.

Kendall remained silent, ignoring the question all together. The two realized that they won't get any answers from the blonde; they decided to speculate out loud, while examining Kendall's reaction.

"He probably couldn't sleep because of Logan," guessed James.

Kendall's body tensed up, signaling the two that they were spot on. It wasn't really that hard. All cognitive processes within the blondes head involve the shorter brunette.

"Probably worried that something bad happened while we were away," added Carlos.

Kendall's grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white from the anaconda like hold, while he nibbles on his lower lip. Carlos, who was seated in the back, didn't see the changes in his best friend's behavior unlike James, who was seated on the passenger seat.

Immediately, James offered a comforting hand, placing it on Kendall's shoulder.

"He's going to be fine. The doctor said so himself," reassure James, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Kendall's body relaxed a bit, his grip on the wheel loosening.

"I know," sighed Kendall. "It's just, I can't help but think the worse. I couldn't even sleep last night," he explained.

"Understandable," replied James. "We're worried too, but Logan is fine. I think what you should be scared of is not how Logan is, but how he'll react to you being late," smirked James. "I wonder…" he trailed off.

"Fuck!" grumbled Kendall. "He's probably mad at me right not."

"Maybe. Or maybe he met a cute doctor or nurse and is probably flirting with him right now," speculated James.

Kendall did a quick glare at James, blood boiling at the possibility of his Logie being all too friendly with a stranger.

"Someone who's better looking than you, funnier than you, has more money than you," listed Carlos.

"Don't forget, since the guy is probably a doctor or a nurse, he's probably smarter than you too. Logan must be enjoying having an intellectual conversation with someone at his level and not the usual," added James, looking over at Kendall with a smirk.

"Or he could just be mad and decided to take a cab and went home," concluded Carlos.

And with that, Kendall floored the gas pedal, as he sped through the streets, James and Carlos both holding on to dear life.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

They made it to the hospital in one piece. James and Carlos thank the gods for not making them get to the hospital the hard way, in an ambulance, the aftermath of a freak vehicular accident courtesy of Kendall.

They checked in with the receptionist and to Kendall's relief, Logan was not discharged just yet. However, to his disappointment, he had to stay with the receptionist to finalize some paperwork and payments for Logan's release. That left James and Carlos to fetch the hospitalized Logan out of his room, something Kendall was not too happy about.

When James and Carlos returned with Logan, Kendall wasn't to keen on facing Logan and to his horror, the brunette was sporting a blank unreadable expression. Even James and Carlos felt uncomfortable under that gaze, as the slightly fidgeted back towards Kendall.

"Hey, Logie," said Kendall, cautiously approaching Logan, placing both hands at the brunettes cheeks, leaning in for a kiss on the lips.

However, instead of a kiss on the lips, Logan, swiftly turned away, landing him a kiss on the cheek instead. Kendall frowned faintly at the gesture but quickly put it off. Logan did have a reason to be angry with Kendall's all too faulty performance.

"Can I go now?" flatly asked Logan, face still cold as steel.

"Yes. I just finished all the paperwork so we're free to go," informed Kendall.

"Let's go then," ushered Logan.

Kendall made another attempt by placing a loving arm around Logan's shoulder, but the brunette shrugged it off as quickly as it was placed. Kendall didn't miss the look of sympathy that James and Carlos gave him. He felt a twinge of hurt in his chest and only reminding himself that Logan had a reason made the pain somewhat go away.

The walk back to the car was spent in silence, only the echo of their footsteps and the occasional roar of engines being ignited by fellow visitors exiting the parking lot.

Refusing to surrender, Kendall, attempting to be a gentleman, opened the passenger door for Logan, another gesture to make up for his earlier behavior. But similar to his other attempts, the brunette ignored the offer and instead sat on the back, cold heartedly crushing Kendall's heart yet again.

James patted the blonde on the back and occupied the passenger seat. Kendall dragged himself to the driver's side and slid into place, turning on the engine, and exiting the parking lot.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall dreaded the drive back to the apartment. Any effort to spark a conversation with Logan, failed miserably. Logan's cold demeanor was not something Kendall was accustomed too and he was terrified because he didn't know how to handle the situation. He desperately wanted his Logie back.

The four entered the apartment and before Kendall, James, or Carlos could utter a single word at the brunette, Logan made a quick get away to the bedroom. And to Kendall's horror, it was not the shared room that Logan went to, but his previous room, one of unoccupied guest rooms.

"He's mad," stated Kendall, an evident pout and sadness plastered on his face.

"Don't worry. He'll come around and you know Logan, he can't keep a grudge to save his life," reassured James.

"Just give him some space and try not to smothering him too much," added Carlos. "I'm sure tomorrow; he'll be back to his usual self."

Kendall nodded in understanding and plopped himself back on the couch.

"Are you guys staying over?" he asked the two.

James and Carlos looked at each other and shared a silent conversation before nodding their heads, joining Kendall on the couch, ready for a movie marathon. For the rest of the day, Logan shut himself in the room, resulting in yet another restless night without Logan by his side.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Three days passed and Logan's attitude did not waiver. His cold demeanor continued on and it seemed to be growing. As each day passed after his discharge from the hospital, Logan began to distance himself from Kendall, uttering only a few words when necessary. He even went through the lengths of refusing to look at the blonde in the eye.

At first, the three thought it was due to Kendall's tardiness and Logan was just taking a small revenge on his blonde boyfriend and would soon revert back to his usual self the day after. However, after three days, they were sure that the issue was something else.

Something was seriously wrong and Kendall was clueless as to what it was. Uninformed, Kendall wasn't even close to fixing the problem. James and Carlos tried to talk with Logan to find out what was wrong since the shorter brunette would not even give Kendall the time of day. Their efforts were in vain as they came into the conclusion that Logan would not disclose whatever it was that's upsetting him.

Just yesterday, Kendall went into a panic when Logan disappeared, not even leaving a clue as to where he was headed, no note, no text, and no phone call. Kendall tried desperately to contact Logan but ended to no avail, his every phone being directed to the shorter brunette's voicemail. After half a dozen phone calls, he gave up and looked for an alternative approached. He called James and Carlos hoping that Logan had mentioned anything that would give him a clue of his whereabouts. Sad to say, his two best friends were just as clueless and worried as he was.

Hours passed without a word from the missing brunette and Kendall was tempted to get the authorities involved, filing paperwork for a missing person.

Thankfully, before Kendall could press the call button, the doors opened with Logan entering the apartment. Immediately, Kendall was by Logan's side bombarding him with questions, asking where he was, scolding him for not leaving a single trace, and begging him not to do that again, all in one breath.

Logan's face remained unfazed and blank but Kendall could've sworn he saw a quick shift into an apologetic look, a small glimpse of the old Logan.

Kendall felt crushed when Logan insensitively shook him off and returned back to the confinements of his room.

Kendall's patience was beginning to wear thin, and Logan's last action infuriated him. He thought that there won't ever come a time for him to be this furious towards Logan but this time he was proven wrong. He needed to get out. If the brunette wants to be alone., then that's exactly what he's going to get. Kendall grabbed his coat and car keys, heading out without a word to Logan.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall decided to spend the night at James' apartment, away from Logan, drinking his sorrows away. James didn't stop him and he was thankful for that. Ever since Logan came into his life, Kendall sobered up, not wanting Logan to see this side of him. To think that the reason for his drinking again would be because of Logan was beyond him. Suddenly drinking again did not go well with his body. His level of tolerance is way lower than they use to and after four glasses, he was sprawled on the couch unconscious.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

When Kendall woke up, he immediately regretted last night's decision. Sobering up was the best decision of his life, and this hangover was proving his point. He hoisted himself up and stumbled to bathroom to relieve himself of the bile threatening to spew out of his mouth. After a gut wrenching session of continuous vomiting, Kendall brushed his teeth with one of the spares in James' bathroom, then taking a few tablets of Advil for his headache. When he came of out the bathroom, he was surprised when he saw James standing on the hall waiting for him.

"You okay?" asked James, concerned after hearing Kendall puking his guts out not to long ago.

"Yeah, just a bit of a hangover," shared Kendall.

"Wanna talk about what happened? Must be pretty serious since you drank again," offered James.

"Logan's still being difficult. There I was, begging him not to do that again and what does he do?" ranted Kendall. "He just ignores me and shuts himself in his 'bedroom,'" he said, air quoting the word bedroom since Logan made the guestroom his permanent room ever since he came back from the hospital.

"I don't know what to do James," sighed Kendall.

"Maybe you should stay here for now. Logan might come to his senses when he sees how much he needs you," offered James.

"You may be right," agreed Kendall.

Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by Kendall's phone, Carlos' name flashing on the screen.

"It's Carlos," Kendall told James.

"What does he want this early in the morning?" questioned James, knowing Carlos was not a morning person.

"I don't know but I guess I'll find out," said Kendall, clicking the answer button on the screen.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" asked Kendall.

No answer.

"Carlos?" tried Kendall again but this time, received a response.

"Logan quit his job," simply said Carlos.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down, probably 3 more to go if everything goes according to plan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm happy to be close to having 50 reviews. Hope to update soon. Like always stay nerdy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Yikes, I haven't update this in a while. I just hope you haven't forgotten about this story lol. I really miss writing humor. Writing this is making me feel so out of character. With my jolly nature, this is really hard for me to write and it's only going to get worse. Don't worry I will do my best and to update as quickly as I can. On with the story.**

* * *

"What do you mean he quit his job?" asked the frantic Kendall, glancing at James, wide eyed with horror.

"He-he came in and gave his resignation. My mom called me to ask why because he was such a good worker. But I told her I didn't know and she told me to ask you," rambled Carlos, who was just as frantic about the situation as the blonde.

"Shit-shit-SHIT!" exclaimed the blonde, as he paced back and forth, a death grip on his hair so intense it looked like he intentionally wanted to pull them out.

"Kendall, you better go," advised Carlos.

"H-how-Why, FUCK!" stammered Kendall in frustration, lost for words as his life slowly crumbled into utter despair.

"Go Kendall," urged Carlos. "I'll meet you there but tell James to pick me up. My car's at the shop," he told Kendall before hanging up, ending the goalless conversation.

"What happened?" asked James, not quite sure about the whole situation, only getting bits from only hearing Kendall's end of the conversation.

"H-he quit his… He quit his job James," said Kendall, choking a bit on a suppressed sob.

"Wh-what?" WHY?" yelled James. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," admitted Kendall, frustration rising from his own cluelessness.

"We should go," offered James already making his way out towards the door.

Kendall nodded, following behind James in their swift exit.

Before they separated, Kendall stopped in his tracks. This got James's attention.

"What's wrong?" asked James in concern.

"Carlos wants-" began Kendall in a hushed tone, only to be cut-off by James.

"He wants me to pick him up? I know," said James. "Don't worry about us. Go to Logan. We'll be there as fast as we can," he added.

Kendall just nodded, still mute, overwhelmed by the situation before turning around and walking towards his car.

Before he could go far, James said "Everything is going to be fine," with sincerity.

The statement stopped the blonde in his tracks for just a second, letting James's word sink in before a single tear rolled down him cheek praying a silent prayer that James was right.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

On the way back, Kendall busied himself trying to contact Logan. He first tried to reach the brunette through his phone. His efforts were fruitless as his calls were directed straight to the other's voicemail and every single time he left a message.

"Logan, please pick up. Let's talk."

Another call, another voicemail.

"Logan, please. Don't do anything rash."

Another call, another voicemail.

"Logan. I can't lose you. You're my everything."

Another call, another voicemail.

"Lo-logan. I love you."

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall arrived a few minutes later at this apartment complex. He felt torn. Should he rush over there as quickly as he could? Did he want to know the truth behind Logan's actions? Should he slow down his pace to prolong the inevitable? What did Logan's actions mean? Were they intentional? Were they forced? Did Logan find out about his father's proposals and threats? Kendall's mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of every scenario that could possibly explain Logan's behavior the past couple of days including today. Without realizing it, he was now standing directly in front of his door. Behind it were answers he so desperately craved. Whether he wanted the answers or not, he was not sure, but one thing was for certain, he needed his Logan back.

He reached for the handle and experimentally turned the knob. The door was unlocked which only confirmed that Logan was indeed inside, doing god knows what. Slowly and with slight hesitation, Kendall turned the knob all the way and let himself in.

At first, the apartment seemed empty. Silence filled the air; the living room, kitchen, and dining room were all vacant, not a trace to indicate that they've been occupied. A faint rustle from the bedroom ended the dreadful silence, inviting Kendall to approach the source of the sound.

Kendall inched his way slowly towards the bedroom with each step as silent as the dead of night. As he crept closer to Logan's bedroom, the rustling got louder. The sound was still muffled by the closed door, but as he stood in front of it, he was sure Logan was inside.

With shaking fingers, he gripped the knob. As he turned the cold metal, his breath began to hitch in anticipation. What was waiting behind the closed door? It was either going to make him or break him. Kendall was terrified. Recent events could only lead to the latter.

The door swung open effortlessly gliding inward revealing Logan, hunched down, closing the luggage with a swift pull on the zipper, lying on the floor next to his feet. The brunette still have not noticed his new company. Either that or he was intentionally ignoring Kendall's presence in the room.

Kendall refused to believe what he was seeing. His vision darted everywhere around the room. He noticed the dresser, all the drawers pulled, revealing noting but an empty space, vacated of their contents. The closet door was ajar, also revealing that its contents have been emptied as well, only empty hangers hung lifelessly within. Kendall shook his head. No, this couldn't be happening. Kendall was in complete denial.

_This isn't happening,_ he thought, desperately convincing himself that the scene playing right in front of his face was just a mirage concocted by his hallucinating and overactive imagination. He closed his eyes, shielding himself from the image, desperately convincing himself that all this was a dream.

_Logan's just playing around,_ he laughed in his head, a laugh void of humor. _This is all just my imagination. When I open my eyes, Logan will be in bed with a smile, happy to see me, _he reassured his delusional self.

He opened his eyes and reality came crashing back. This was not a dream and if it was, it was a nightmare. This was not a hallucination. This was not his brain playing a despicable trick on him. It was real. It was all real.

"Logan?" Kendall spoke with a nervous chuckle, a way for him to announce his presence in the room.

Logan straightened himself up from his hunched position, picking up the luggage into an upright position along with him. Logan kept his eyes on the bag, paying no particular attention to Kendall.

"What's all this?" asked Kendall gesturing to the luggage and duffle bag parked next to Logan's still form.

Again, no response came out of the brunette. Instead, Logan merely bent down again, picked up the duffle and placed it on top of the luggage.

Kendall let out another nervous chuckle. "Carlos said you quit your job," said Kendall which came out more as a question than a statement.

Again, no response came from the brunette, his body as still as a statue.

"He's lying right? It's not true right?" asked Kendall, his words becoming more anxious as his questions remained unanswered, having met yet again by complete silence.

"Please Logan, say something, anything" he pleaded, the last word coming out as a whisper.

"Tell me what I did wrong, please. I can change. Just-just tell me how and I'll do it," begged Kendall, slowly approaching Logan's motionless from.

Kendall took Logan's hand into his. "Please, I love you," he whispered, his eyes watering from the cold treatment the brunette was putting him through.

Logan merely yanked his hand free of Kendall before wheeling his luggage out of the room. Kendall stood there frozen in shock. It took him a few seconds for him to regain any sort of feeling both physically and mentally. By the time he came back to his senses, Logan was almost out the door.

Kendall immediately snapped out of his trance and ran after the fleeting brunette's form. He was able to stop Logan just in time before he could exit the apartment, pulling him back in, but just barely.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kendall, panting from sprinting and anticipation, tightening his grip on Logan's freehand. The brunette was still refusing to meet his gaze, still keeping his vision fixated on the ground.

The brunette tried to pry his hands off of Kendall's grasp but the blonde was more persistent this time. Logan resulted to flailing his arms manically but as he did so Kendall just harshly yanked his hand still.

"ANSWER ME!" bellowed Kendall, aggravated at this point.

Logan's head snapped up and this time, finally meeting the blonde's gaze. Kendall expected warm chocolate orbs, showing nothing but kindness, love, and regret staring right back at him. Instead, he was met with an icy glare, no traces of love or compassion, only hatred and resentment.

"YOU WANT AN ANSWER?" yelled Logan, taking Kendall by surprise, his grip slacking, giving Logan the perfect opportunity to retract his hands.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Logan. "I was perfectly happy with this lifestyle and you go ahead and get cut-off?"

"This was all about the money?" asked the exasperated Kendall.

"What did you think?" snapped Logan.

"Y-y-you said you love me," said Kendall.

Logan laughed in mockery. "Love you? Who can love you? You're just a pathetic rich kid who's nothing without his parents money with no real goal in his useless and pitiful life," spat Logan.

"You don't understand. All this time you were pretending?" asked a teary-eyed Kendall, voice cracking from the grief.

"What do you think? You're so easy to manipulate Kendall. I was ready to put up with anything just as long as you had the money. But now, you're just useless. I'm not going to just stand by and babysit your clueless ass. You've serve your purpose."

"Get out. GET OUT!" bellowed Kendall pointing at the door.

"You were the one who stopped me," countered Logan, grabbing the fallen luggage and wheeling it out. He stopped for a moment as two figures blocked his path through the door. James and Carlos just stood there. Logan didn't know for how long and he quite frankly didn't care.

"And Kendall, why don't you just crawl back to your mommy so she can make it all better," remarked Logan, before pushing himself out passed the two.

"GET OUT!" yelled Kendall.

Once Logan was out of sight, Kendall dropped to his knees, hand cupping his face as he sobbed. His entire figure was trembling and not long after, he let out a heartbreaking shriek, filled with agony, grief, and anger.

That was the two's cue. James made a step towards Kendall but was stopped by Carlos's hand placed on his chest.

"I got this. You go after Logan. We can't let it end like this," whispered Carlos.

James nodded in understanding and turned around, following the shorter brunette's route out of the apartment. Meanwhile, Carlos rushed to Kendall's side, cradling the broken boy in his arms, rocking his trembling form, whispering soothing words and reassurance.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright," whispered Carlos but even as he said that, he knew that it was just an empty promise. He didn't know if everything was going to be alright but right now but he didn't care. He and James witnessed the whole exchange. Both were just as shocked as Kendall was. They couldn't believe how despicable Logan was. He played all three of them on his palm this whole time. Beneath that innocent exterior was loathsome personality that takes advantage of other's generosity. And only after he'd sucked the last remaining ounce of goodness in a person is when his true malevolent self would rear its ugly head.

* * *

**AN: An update of My Fake Boyfriend should be next after this update. I'm excited because it's still in the humor stage xD After an update of My Fake Boyfriend, I'm either going to write the final chapter of Got You By The Tail or the next chapter of There's Only Room For Two. It depends on how I feel. Anyway, please review and if you want tell me how you think the story is going to progress. I want to know if I'm in the same wavelength as my readers.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I thought this was going to be a short chapter but it turned out otherwise. I must apologize now. I'm a bit sick at the moment so forgive me if some portions of the chapter does not make sense. I had to rush to finish this chapter before I took a few days off from writing. I wanted to leave you guys something before I disappear for a bit, hopefully not to long. Also, I was planning at ending it at chapter 20 but by the pace that the story is taking, I'm not so sure how many more chapters are left. Well just have to see and wait. Enjoy**

* * *

Carlos just sat there cradling Kendall's emotionally broken form. He didn't know for how long, and quite frankly, none of that mattered. As he listened to the choked up sobs emitting from the fragile and vulnerable blonde mess in his arms, so heartbroken and destroyed, his own heart sank, joining the other's spiral into depression. Carlos rubbed soothing circles at Kendall's back, trying to calm his trembling form as they waited for James's return, hopefully with some good news.

Carlos continued his chant of encouraging words, but he could've been saying them to a statue as none of his words seem to have any effect on his blonde friend. He was too far gone into his depression that everything else around him was disregarded, ignored, and silenced.

A few minutes later, the two were joined by James, who was clearly out of breath from his efforts in pursuing the retreating Logan. He was furiously panting, having difficulty catching his breath, leaning on the wall as his legs threatened to give away from the marathon like sprint he had just done.

Carlos looked up to meet the taller brunette's gaze, silently questioning the other, seeking an answer or answers, and maybe a little hopeful for some good news. Immediately, his expectations were shattered as James met his gaze with a grim expression and a sorry shake of his head. Only dreadful news came along with James's arrival, which added another weight to their already tipping tower of problems.

Then, out of nowhere, Kendall squirmed out of Carlos's protective arms, knocking the poor boy down, as the tall blonde straightened himself up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but what puzzled the two was the emotion shown in Kendall's eyes. They expected his eyes, his green orbs hazed with sadness, soulless, and distant but instead, it was tinted with a furious blaze of ferocity, resentment and detestation. His form trembled but not from the heartbreaking moans he was emitting earlier, but from the intense rage that was taking over his body.

Carlos slowly retreated from Kendall both from surprise and fear, mostly the latter. James couldn't help but take a step back as well, his exhaustion forgotten, overlapped by the sudden terror that invaded his body. Without his gaze leaving Kendall, James blindly offered Carlos his hand. Carlos fumbled while blindly grasping for James's hand as his gaze never left the fuming blonde as well.

Once standing, Carlos hesitantly approached Kendall whose back was turned on them. James's tried to stop Carlos but the Latino just brushed off his hands away.

In a hushed whisper, barely audible, Carlos said, "Kendall?"

Kendall howled in rage, his voice reverberated around the apartment, sending a cold shiver down Carlos and James's spines. The shrill petrified the two as they just watched Kendall in pure horror. They have never seen Kendall this infuriated bit they knew beneath that exterior veil of rage laid his real emotions, the sadness and grief that he was displaying just moments ago.

Their fear intensified as Kendall let out another scream but this time punching a crater right through the opposing wall. Debris littered the surroundings as the drywall crumbled and burst from the impact, laying a thin layer of dust over the floor.

Kendall retracted his balled fist out of the gaping crater, crimson blood evident in his injured knuckle. His hands fell to his side; more of the liquid substance trickled down his fingers, droplets of blood staining the floor, as he slowly retreated towards the confinements of his bedroom.

"Kendall, wait!" protested Carlos, taking a step to follow the blonde's retreating figure. James stopped the Latino with a grip at the other's clothing. Like before, Carlos tried to brush his off but this time, James's grip refused to unclench, fixating the Latino in place.

Carlos grudgingly looked at James but the other just shook his head, telling the Latino that it wasn't the right time. James's grip only slackened once they heard a thundering slam of the bedroom door, followed by a metallic click of the lock, telling them that Kendall has reached his destination.

"Why did you stop me?" scolded Carlos, shrugging himself free of James.

"Do you think it's the best time with him that angry?" countered James.

"What are we suppose to do? Just sit by and do nothing?" questioned Carlos.

"Right now, we just have to give him some space. If we charge in there right now, we might just make things worse," explained James.

"I suppose you're right," agreed Carlos.

"When it's the right time, we'll be here to help," said James.

Carlos nodded in understanding while making his way into the living room, setting himself on the couch.

"What happened with Logan?" asked Carlos, curious on what exactly happened with James's pursuit.

James followed Carlos to the living room, sitting himself across from the Latino. He sighed before starting his tale.

"Like you told me, I went after him but by the time I got down, he was already going inside the taxi. I tried to run after them but I guess Logan told the driver to ignore my protests. I followed them for two blocks but after that, they sped off and I couldn't follow them anymore," explained James.

"This is so messed up," complained Carlos.

"Yeah…" agreed James.

"How could Logan do this to Kendall? To us?" continued to rant Carlos.

"I don't know…" said James.

"If I ever see him again, I won't hesitate to rearrange that bastard's lying manipulative face," swore Carlos. "You with me?"

"…"

"James?" asked Carlos when he didn't receive a reply. He looked over at James and studied him. He seemed to be in deep thought, like he was battling turmoil within himself.

"James!" Carlos said again, trying to get the other's attention, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh..oh..yeah," replied James yet he still looked a bit dazed.

"You okay man?" asked Carlos. "You seem to be out of it?"

"Ohh…yeah um…I'm just…still shocked about what happened," said James half-heartedly.

"Right," said Carlos only half-convinced. He sensed that James was hiding something but the other seemed to be reluctant on disclosing it. "So, what are we going to do about Kendall?" he asked.

"I don't know," sighed James truthfully. "But…I really have to go, I got uhh…something. It's really important," stuttered James, getting up to leave.

"Hold on, that's it?" exclaimed Carlos exasperated. "I don't know and I got to go? What happened 'we'll be here to help'" he quoted.

"I'm sorry. I just really have to go," reasoned James. "I promise once I'm done I'll be back and help. Just text me if anything happens," he apologized, excusing himself.

"Yeah, go," called out Carlos. "Some friend you are," me mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry," James yelled back in apology.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

As it turned out, James didn't return to the apartment, not a single text or call to say why or sorry. It didn't matter anyway because Kendall didn't venture out of his bedroom for the remainder of the day. The only clue that suggested that Kendall was still inside and alive were the spontaneous muffled outbursts of frustration, followed by the sound of breaking china, furniture, and windows.

Carlos contemplated about barging inside but he was reluctant to face that much aggression. He was now starting to see James's earlier point. Confronting Kendall at his most vulnerable is not the right way. Only a much needed alone time for some thought and to cool down.

Carlos decided to give Kendall just that. Without saying a word and only a deafening slam on the front door, Carlos exited the apartment and went home.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Only two days went by and Kendall was shocked by how fast news traveled. Not even a week went by and his father already knew of the traitorous and deceitful relationship that met its tragic end. The man didn't waste time in rubbing the state of things in his face, shoving the obvious down his throat, and gloating his victory at his son. The entire conversation did not help Kendall's aggression. In fact, it amplified it, escalating to a nerve popping bitterness. Not wanting to hear the rest of the rest of the lecture, Kendall hanged up the phone before ripping the home phone from its sockets, before fling the poor defenseless electronic across the room.

Another thing that kept up their torment is his Latino best friend. All Kendall wanted was to drown out the one person that was causing him extreme distress, to forget. He knew Carlos meant well but his constant pestering for the past two day has been nothing but helpful, each visit resulting with Kendall slamming the door at Carlos's face once he utter Logan's name or when he intentionally brought up the incident two days ago. He was starting to like James way more than Carlos even though the tall brunette hasn't made a single phone call text or visit. He just thought that he was giving him just the space he needed and to that he was grateful.

Kendall wasn't ready quite yet to face his demons. He's too damage to relive anything that involved Logan. Further discussion of the subject could only cause him further pain and suffering. If being distant from friends and family was what it took, he was glad to do so.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

A week went by and Kendall still refused to emerge from the confinements of his apartment. His life style pretty much reverted back to the pre-Logan stages. No home cooked meals three times a day were waiting for him; just the cold hard ringing of his door bell telling him that his sub-par quality delivered take-out was just behind his doors waiting for him to take and reward the delivery boy. Even the state of the apartment reverted back to the pre-Logan conditions. Use clothing were scattered around the rooms, tossed haphazardly around without organization. Every inch of the house was left unclean. He didn't even bother covering up the fist size crater he made a week ago. After his uncontrolled tantrum in his bedroom, the room itself became unlivable. Broken glass littered the floor, joining the endless fragments of broken pieces of furniture. One step in the room was a death trap, a single step will likely result in a fragment impaling you right on the foot. With his room inhabitable, he pretty much slumbered on the couch. He neither cared nor minded the arrangement. Everything seemed to be going back to normal, or as normal as it could.

Just when he thought he was starting to feel a bit comfortable it was about to be interrupted. His solitude was intercepted by the ding of his door bell and repetitive pounding at his front door. He groaned at the unknown intruders but he had a clue on who it might be. He hadn't ordered anything that requires delivery so that only added to his hunch. He hadn't bothered him for the remainder of the week which gave him a false sense of security from an invasion. He pounding continued and so did the rhythmic ringing of his door bell. He mentally noted to himself to get that thing removed.

Once he reached the door, Kendall didn't even reach for the doorknob. Instead he yelled at the person just behind his door.

"Carlos! I told you I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone," he yelled.

"It's not Carlos," replied a little girls voice, muffled by the barrier separating the two.

Kendall opened the door to reveal his little sister. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. Standing behind her was a guilty looking Carlos, rocking back and forth on his heel.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" he asked, blocking the door, still refusing access inside his domain.

"We're here to talk," she said.

"Figures," he mumbled before turning his attention to Carlos. "I told you I didn't want to talk," he scolded the Latino.

"Too bad," yelled Kendall right at his sister's face. She replied with a scowl. Kendall attempted to small the door at their face like what he had done at those times when Carlos was by himself but Katie was too fast.

Before he the door even swung an inch, Katie aimed a well placed kick on his big brother's shin, causing Kendall to yelp in pain, hunching over to grab the injured area. Once at Kendall was at her level, Katie pinched her big brother's unguarded ear, making him utter a shrill of utter pain yet again. She began to drag his brother inside the apartment, refusing to release her grip on the tender cartilage, ignoring his big brother's protest and cries of pain.

"Owww, owww. Katie let go," he whined.

His complaints only resulted in another painful twist to the ear, which tripled the pain that he was already feeling. She continued to drag her big brother's protesting body until she deposited him on the couch with a last painful yank to the ear.

Once out of her clutches, Kendall began to massage the pulsing area along with his shin, whimpering at each touch.

"What the hell Katie. That really hurt you know," he whined.

"Don't be such a baby," she retorted. "And that was necessary. You would've slammed the door at my face," she said, justifying her course of action.

"But did you have to kick me so hard on the shin?" he complained.

"I suppose not but that was just a bonus," she smirked deviously. "On to more important things…Logan."

Kendall groaned. This was exactly why he refused to let them inside because he knew they'd want to talk about Logan, the one topic Kendall's been evading for the past week.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," insisted Kendall, enunciating every word slowly, hoping that the two would let it sink into their stubborn little heads.

"I don't care if you're not going to talk but at least listen," she told him. 'Aren't you a little suspicious about Logan's behavior? Did you ever question why he did what he did?" she questioned.

"He said it pretty clear. He was just using me for my money. Once he knew I was cut-off he left. He never loved me. How could he? How could anyone? He was right. I'm nothing without mom and dad. I have no goals and I'm beyond useless. I can't even take care of myself," he rambled on, his lower lip quiver at the self-hate he was feeling, tears threatening to fall. Saying them out loud only intensified the painful reality of Logan's words. "Just look-"

Katie couldn't hear anymore of the insults his brother was spewing about himself. She silenced him with a full force slap across the face. Carlos even cringed at the sound that the impact made.

"Don't ever say any of those things," she scolded him. "You are way better than you give credit yourself for. Yes, you might be lacking in those areas but that only means you're human. What you lack in those things you make up with amazing qualities. You're loyal to your friends and do I have to say anything about your generosity? You took a complete stranger to your home. You're a good person Kendall and I'm proud to call you my big brother," said Katie.

Kendall felt Katie's sincerity through her words. He couldn't help but get teary-eyed from the compliments and praises that came from his little sister. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Katie," he mumbled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She grinned. "Don't get use to it. It's only a once in a lifetime thing."

"Aww," cooed Carlos joining the two in the hug.

Once they parted, Katie continued her agenda.

"But seriously though, I smell something fishy about Logan's actions," admitted Katie. "Think about it. How did he find out about it in the first place? None of us said a thing to him," she explained. "All I'm saying is, someone must have told him, but who?"

"Either that or he could have done it for you Kendall," said Carlos. "Don't you remember the last thing he said?" he asked.

"No and I try not to think about that moment," said Kendall through gritted teeth as he tried to block the flashbacks threatening to replay in his mind.

"Well I do. He said something like, go back to your mom to make it all better. Don't you see? He could've done it for you. He might have felt guilty about tearing you away from your family. That's why he left," speculated Carlos.

"That does sound possible," agreed Katie.

"None of that is true. You were there Carlos but you didn't see his eyes. It was cruel and deceitful, cold and vicious, it wasn't the Logan that we knew," revealed Kendall as he cowered a little as he imagined Logan's eyes. He could almost see them now, glaring at him with intense hatred.

"He could've been acting for your sake. That way there's no chance of you pursuing after him," guessed Carlos.

"I don't care. That's all in the past. I just want to forget," said Kendall.

"Are you serious? You're going to give up just like that?" asked Katie.

"Yes," replied Kendall.

"Even after some of the conclusions that we came up with?" asked Carlos.

"Those are just possibilities with no actual proof," countered Kendall, refusing to be dragged into their hallucinations and fictional conclusions.

"Then we'll get proof," argued Katie. "We'll find Logan and make him tell us the truth."

"You're only wasting your time," said Kendall.

"You're not even going to fight for him? Don't you love him?" exclaimed Carlos.

Kendall stood up, walked around the couch, turning his back on the two.

"I think it's time for you to go," he plainly said, avoiding the subject all together.

"We're not leaving," said Katie stubbornly.

"Leave now while I'm asking nicely," he requested.

"No," refused Katie, holding her ground.

"LEAVE!" bellowed Kendall, pointing at the door.

"NO!" retorted Katie with the same vigor.

"KATIE!" he yelled again threateningly.

"NO! AND STOP AVOIDING THE SUBJECT!" she yelled back. "DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

Kendall turned mute, back still turned at the both of them.

"LOOK AT ME!" commanded Katie. Kendall ignored the command. Seeing as how the blonde still refuse to make any eye contact, she took it upon herself to turn him around. Caught off guard, Katie easily got Kendall to face her. She looked at him directly in the eye and asked again.

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?" she asked. "ANSWER ME KENDALL!"

"YES!" he cried. "There's a not a single moment in my life when I don't think about him. He's all that I think about. Yes, I still love him," he sobbed, uttering the last words almost in a whisper.

"Look at me. I'm still crying over the guy that broke my heart. I'm pathetic," he chuckled humorlessly.

"You're not pathetic. You're just in love and I bet on my life that the feeling is mutual," reassured Katie.

"You're delusional little sister," he said but with a sliver of hope.

"Come on, we have some work to do," urged Carlos. "We need a plan."

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"First off we need to find Logan," began Katie once they settled themselves on the dining room with a bit of difficulty due to the overwhelming amounts of trash.

"That's going to be tough. We have no idea where he is," admitted Carlos. "James tried to go after him but by the time he got down, Logan was already inside the taxi."

"That's okay. Maybe James remembers the license plate number. Kendall, go to James and see if he remembers. Me and Carlos will head down to the cab terminal and see if we can find anything," assigned Katie. "Got it?"

Kendall sighed. "I don't know if this is such a great idea," he admitted, not 100% committed to this course of action.

"We went through this. Don't you want to find out the truth?" questioned Katie.

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'm ready to find out the truth," he confessed.

"Don't give up hope big brother. Trust your own feelings. Whatever happens, we'll be here," reassured Katie.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Let's head out," said Carlos.

Katie turned to him and nodded. She turned back to Kendall. "If you find anything from James, text us and we'll meet up."

Kendall nodded.

"Don't worry. Don't you remember? I only gamble when I know I'll win and I ALWAYS win," she smiled at him.

To Kendall, maybe that was reassuring enough. If anyone was an excellent gambler, it was his sister. Though she's still too young to legally do so, in times when she did, illegally of course or with family, she always won.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall arrived at James apartment. He tried to call the other just to give him a heads up that he was going there but both the landline and his cell phone just rang without an answer. He was already on his way so he decided to just continue to head on over. It was fine if he had to wait. Carlos and Katie accomplished what they had intended to do. Their words gave Kendall a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, they were right about Logan. Maybe he did break off the relationship for Kendall's sake. He was determined to cling to that sliver of hope.

He arrived at James's apartment building minutes later. He debated whether to wait in the car for James to call back or to head up to check. Kendall chose to do the latter. If he wasn't hope, then he'd just wait for him inside. He still had the spare key.

Kendall scaled up the building using the elevator. Once he reached the floor, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He exited the elevator and headed for the apartment.

Passed two rooms, Kendall arrived in front of the apartment. He experimentally twisted the knob and to his surprise it was open.

_James must've forgot to lock it again, _thought Kendall. _One of these days, he's going to get robbed._

He entered the living space and immediately he froze. There, 10 feet from where he stood, were two figures intertwined in an intimate embrace. And those two were non-other than his best friend and his ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: I hope I got everyone's panties in a bunch. I hope you got the exact reaction I was going for. Like I said many more twists to come. Gosh, I really do miss the humor stage. Anyways, please review and tell me about your thoughts and feelings. I'm so happy when I read that I induced some type of emotion to my readers. Thanks again for the support. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: All I can say is meh. I seriously had a really hard time writing this. I had the whole idea in my head but for some reason I couldn't transfer it into this story. It frustrated me to no end. I just hope it's not as confusing as I think it is. I might rewrite this later on but for now I need a break from this story. I hope you still enjoyed the story somewhat. And please tell me in your reviews how you feel, if not you can always rant about it in a PM.**

* * *

_What is this feeling? Sadness? No. Hatred? No. What is this feeling? Denial? No. What is this feeling? _thought Kendall, a one-sided internal conflict played in this mind, confusion plaguing his very thoughts.

Then it clicked. _Numbness. _That was the peculiar feeling coursing through Kendall's body as the two oblivious figures still remained intertwined in their embrace. He felt like an empty shell, his inner composition severed away, leaving a soulless form, vulnerable and brittle, ready to crumble from the slightest movement. The two seem to not have felt Kendall's presence as they show no sign of awareness.

With the numbness still potent in his veins, Kendall stood frozen, unable to move, not even a slight twitch of mobility in the finger could be accomplished. As his vision stayed fixated on the two, his thoughts were sent into a frenzy of panic desperately trying to formulate the best possible plan for this situation.

_Should I confront them? Should I just leave?_ These were the questions that plagued his mind. He underestimated toxin that rendered him immobile. Not only was his physical mobility that's been rendered useless but it would also seem that his thoughts were also being affected. Clouded with uncertainty and hesitation, he's become indecisive.

Any moment now, the two would separate and will immediately know of his presence. And just as he predicted, the two began to pull out of their embrace. Moving purely based on instinct, Kendall has made his decision. With the instinct of a Meer cat at the sight of a hyena manifesting itself in Kendall, the blonde cautiously retreated to avoid being seen. But because his vision refuses to leave the traitors in front him, his attempt of a stealthy retreat was thwarted as he stumbled upon a decorative side table placed next to the door. Knocking down a bowl of keys, a vase and other paraphernalia placed on top, Kendall made a booming crash of breaking china, resonating throughout the silent apartment, alerting the previously oblivious of their new company.

The two's head snapped towards the direction the commotion and came face to face with Kendall. Both their expression conveyed a shocked but quickly replaced with guilt.

_Why do they look guilty? Do they pity me? Are they looking down on me? _thought Kendall. Their awareness of his presence seemed to have ejected the numbness out of his body. In its place an escalating level of hatred and loathing is bubbling to the surface ready to take form and be unleashed to those who have wronged him, those who have stained his trust, and those who mercilessly shattered and ripped his naïve and hopeful heart.

"Kendall," spoke James in a whisper as he distanced himself away from Logan.

Kendall didn't respond. Similarly, Logan stayed mute.

"Kendall, it's not what it looks like," explained James, guilt still flashed across his face.

Unsettled by that look, Kendall finally uttered a response.

"Haha," chuckled Kendall murderously. "And what does it look like James? That you're a backstabbing traitor," he spat.

"Please Kendall, let us explain," pleaded James.

"Would you wipe that guilty look on both face?" exclaimed Kendall, making Logan flinched at the sudden outburst. "I don't need your pity."

"Kendall if you would just listen," begged James again, trying to get the blonde to see reason.

"And what James," sneered Kendall. "So you can tell me how you betrayed me, your best friend for a despicable low-life like him?" screamed Kendall, jabbing an accusing finger towards Logan.

Under the intense murderous glare directed towards him, Logan cowered behind James, attempting to shield himself from the menacing aura.

"Don't talk about Logan like that," retorted James as he covered more of the frightened boy with his towering figure.

"You're actually defending him? You're taking his side after everything that he's done to me?" yelled Kendall. "Years of friendship and you're going to throw it all away for him?"

"If you'll just let us explain. You don't know everything," said James.

"I don't care," bellowed Kendall. "I know enough to realize what a despicable, manipulative, foul, dirty lowlife this shrew really is," he screamed.

"How dare you insult Logan like that?" sneered James.

"How dare I? How dare you do this to me? You're my fucking best friend," Kendall roared. "I treated you like a brother and you betrayed me James. You actually took this devious and treacherous asshole's side," he spat.

"You don't have the right to talk about him that way," James spat back.

"The right to insult him?" repeated Kendall in mockery. "I have all the right to insult this fucking sorry excuse for a human being. After everything that I've done for him, after giving him my heart, I can say or do whatever I want. He's a worthless piece of shit."

"If you dare insult him anymore, one more word," threatened James.

"And what James?" challenged Kendall. "What are you going to do?"

James took a step towards Kendall only to be stopped by a trembling hand grasping his shirt from behind. With all the strength that he could muster, Logan managed to say a few words, his feeble attempt to halt James.

"James don't," he managed to squeak.

"Ohh," said Kendall feigning surprise. "So he can talk," he mocked. "Disgusting," he sneered with so much malice.

James tried to advance again but Logan refused to budge, cling to the piece of clothing like his life depended on it.

"James, please stop this. You can't say anything," pleased Logan, chocking on a suppressed sob.

James growled in frustration.

"Hahaha," laughed Kendall, void of humor, just pure malice. "Pathetic James. And I thought no one will ever deserve Logan but I was wrong. You two are perfect for each other, a double-crossing traitor and a shameless gold digger."

James fought against Logan's grasp but still tried to restrain himself. Logan expected the worst so he made a grab for James's arm, using all his strength and weight to stop the taller brunette from advancing any further.

"You two deserve each other. I hope you rot in hell," Kendall finished the last of his insults before pivoting to exit the apartment. Not even two steps out the door, he was stopped by James's next words.

"You don't deserve Logan. You never will. He's too good for you," yelled out James.

James words tipped over Kendall's sanity and control of his emotions. What were these nonsense spitting out of James's lips. He felt infuriated to be told that he was at fault, the bad guy, the least deserving.

"I don't deserve him?" he questioned, anger pulsating at each word he uttered. "He doesn't deserve me. SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS HIM DOESN'T DESERVE ANYONE!" he screamed.

"He doesn't deserve any of the insults that came out of you. He's worth more than you'll ever be in your entire lifetime," retorted James.

Enraged and his mind clouded with pure resentment, he advance towards James with murderous intent, ready to slash at those vocal chords that dare speak of such lies.

Seeing the fury in his eyes and veins bulging from his fisted and trembling hands, Logan found the courage to step in between the two to stop the evident brawl that was about to happen.

Logan didn't know what he was thinking. He possessed neither the strength nor the commanding voice to stop the two but he knew he had to try. All of this was undeniable his fault and he felt the need to bare the responsibility to stop the situation from escalating any further. He just hoped that Kendall, underneath all the loathing and rage, still lies an inkling of feelings to take pity on him.

"Kendall, Kendall, please stop this," he pleaded, pushing with both hands to stop the blonde from advancing any further.

"Don't touch me," he bellowed swatting the hands away.

Logan stumbled a bit from the harsh shove but he couldn't falter. He continued his efforts trying desperately, pleading and begging for Kendall to stop.

"Please Kendall, don't take this out on James," he sobbed, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled but this time slapping Logan across the face with his unrestrained strength.

Logan spun around from the sheer impact before he tumbled violently on to the floor in a loud painful thud.

"Logan," exclaimed James as he scrambled to kneel next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, assisting Logan's fallen form into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I-I-I'm f-fine," stuttered Logan but anyone who was sane knew that he wasn't alright. His left cheek that received the blow acquired a cherry red complexion and seemed to be swelling at an alarming rate. James raised a hand to caress the sensitive and tender area. Once his hand made contact, Logan jolted violently before hissing. James retracted his hands right away, cautious of inflicting anymore unnecessary pain.

"Are you sure?" asked James again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," repeated Logan.

Logan looked up to see his tormentor to see the expression on content in the pain he's inflicted. He was expecting to see satisfaction, maybe even more anger and he was right. The impact must've been harder than he thought because he saw a flash of guilt but only for a spilt second before that. _Was that? No, _thought Logan. He must've been mistaken. He brushed that thought aside because there wasn't a smidge of compassion for him from Kendall, only loathing. Kendall's expression of pure detestation only proved his point. Those eyes of icy daggers made his spine tingle with fear as if at that moment, the wearer of those eyes were plotting a heinous crime to put an end to his days.

Kendall broke the eye contact, spun around and hastily made an exit.

"Wait, Kendall," called out James, hoisting himself up.

Logan restrained him halting his movement. James looked at him, silently asking him why he was doing this. Logan merely shook his head telling James to no longer pursue the blonde. This was for the best.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

James escorted Logan to the living room, making him take a seat on t he velvety cushions. He left for a moment to fetch some ice to soothe Logan's inflamed cheek. Once he got back, he found Logan curled up, hugging his legs as he sobbed violently, shaking his entire form.

James dropped the bag of ice in the nearby coffee table and in seconds, had the trembling boy in his arms giving him as much comfort as he could.

"Logan, it's going to be alright," whispered James, reassuring the boy but with no basis.

"No-no-nothing i-is alright," he sobbed. "I-I ruined e-e-everything."

"It's not your fault," said James.

Logan wiped the tears out of his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. Once he got his emotions in check once again, he continued the conversation.

"But it is. This is my entire fault. First I cause problems between him and his family and now, I tore your friendship apart," admitted Logan. "I deserve all of his insults and more."

"Don't say that. You know that's not true," argued James. "If he knew the truth, he wouldn't have said any of those."

"He can't know the truth, you can't say anything," begged Logan.

"Why not?" asked James. "This whole thing is tearing both of you apart."

"I can't make him chose James, you know that. I'm not worth his whole family," explained Logan. "I know what it's like to not have a family. I never wish for Kendall to experience that."

"What's going to happen with you and Kendall?" asked James. "You can't honestly say that this is for the best."

"It is for the best. Kendall will move on, find someone else, and have a family. I don't care if he hates me, as long as he's happy," said Logan.

"Do you really think he'll be truly happy?" argued James.

"He will. Even if it means making him hate me to the point where that's the only emotion remaining for him to feel every time he looks at me," firmly said Logan.

"What about you?" asked James in concern.

"I'll distance myself. I will avoid Kendall. I'll avoid his whole family even you," explained Logan.

"You can't do this Logan, Kendall deserves to know the truth," argued James.

"You can't tell him James, please, I ask you not to say anything," pleaded Logan.

"But he's my best friend," countered James.

"Tell him anything, anything but the truth," begged Logan. "Tell him that I-I-I…I tricked you. I used you like how I used him. Tell him that once I got money from you I left. Apologized, make up a story, anything but please just not the truth."

"And promise me one thing James, you have to get him back. I can't live with myself if I'm the reason for your friendship with Kendall to die. Do everything you can to get him back," requested Logan.

"I can't accept this. I can't lie to my best friend but I can't lose him either," sighed James.

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and Kendall. I'm telling you to pick him," said Logan.

"I can't abandon you. You're my friend too," argued James.

"I appreciate that but I'm not Kendall, James," retorted Logan. "Besides I'll be leaving soon," he revealed. "I have other things to take care of."

"No, you can't leave," said James. "I know I agreed to keep this a secret and to let you leave before Kendall came but now I can't let you."

"James you can't," pleaded Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan but I can't keep quiet anymore. Now that Kendall knows that you've been here, I can't keep this a secret anymore," said James.

"If you tell them, I'll deny it," countered Logan. "I'll deny everything. Kendall won't believe you anymore and once he tells everyone else, no one will believe you."

"I'll make them believe me," argued James. "This is the only way for things to get better."

"No it won't James. It wont," cried Logan. "He'll make sure of it. He'll, no James you can't."

Logan turned hysteric, his eyes mad with insanity like some unknown invisible force was causing his mind to become unstable.

"No, he'll do it. I can't let him. Not to Kendall. No, I won't let that happen," rumbled Logan under his breath. He seem to be talking to himself, completely ignoring James seated right next to him. As he mumbled incoherent word that seem to have no meaning to James, he kept fisting clumps of his hair, or scratching his forearms with such vigor, the skin is starting to become violent red, blood oozing out of miniscule injuries. Tears began to fall which contradicts the lunatic smile plastered on his face.

James was shocked by the transformation. Logan suddenly turning maniacal was unexpected. He knew the boy was on a emotional rollercoaster but for something to drive him over the edge was beyond him. And who was this "he" that he was referring to?

"Logan," said James, clasping the boy's shoulders to steady him and prevent him from turning away. "Who is this 'he' you're talking about? What's he going to do?"

"No, no, no, no," repeated Logan. "I can't tell you, he'll be mad. He'll blame me. He'll be horrible to Kendall. I can't do that. No, I'm not suppose to say anything. No one's suppose to know." he rambled on, aggressively shaking his head.

"Logan, you're not telling me everything are you? You didn't just leave Kendall on your own to protect him did you? Someone else told you to. Someone is threatening you. Who is it Logan? Who is it?" aggressively asked James, unconsciously shaking the poor senile boy in his arms.

"I can't tell you. No. NO!" he screamed.

"I can't take this anymore," exclaimed James, jolting up to stand and walking away from the trembling boy in hysteria.

"James, where are you going?" Logan asked, with a nervous chuckle.

"To put on end to this," simple said James.

"No! You can't. You promised," screamed Logan, launching himself at taller brunette. He began assaulting James with his flailing hands as he threw punches and kicks haphazardly at him.

James stumbled backwards but only from the shock. James wasn't worried about himself. None of Logan punches or kicks were doing anything. His unstable emotional state has deteriorated his physical strength. What he was worried about was Logan's condition. He was afraid that he would cause harm on himself at his current state. He needed to restrain him without hurting him.

He wrapped both arms around Logan, constricting his movements in a protective embrace. This made Logan more hysteric. Being cornered and restrained has given him a burst of strength. His flailing has become more aggressive. As he began to get desperate, he resorted to unorthodox methods of clawing at any exposed skin, biting anything his jaws could get to and all the while chanting repeatedly "You promised."

As a last resort, James brought down himself and Logan to the couch as softly as he could with his arms still wrapped around Logan, sandwiching the flailing boy between himself and the couch cushions.

Even though he realized that there was no escape, Logan continued his feeble attempts. He began chocking on his own sobs, as he continued to repeat the same request of not revealing the truth. This went on for a few minutes but eventually, Logan stopped and soon after, fell asleep. With the emotional rollercoaster that's he just went through, it was only a matter or time before the fatigue overwhelms him.

James relinquished his hold on Logan with caution as to not wake up the boy. He sighed in relief when Logan didn't not stir from his sleep. Now he was free to do what he was set to do.

"I'll do everything to fix this," he whispered to Logan, placing a sweet chaste kiss on his head.

_I need to find out whoever's doing this, _he thought._ I just hope Kendall hasn't talked to Carlos yet. I'll be easier to convince him with Carlos on my side. I need to hurry before Logan wakes up._

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Thirty minutes after slumbering, Logan's eyes fluttered open. His mind was still hazy. It took a while for the recent events to come flooding back into his mind. Once they had returned, panic overcame Logan's body. He began to frantically searched for James, calling out his name as his head pivoted around the room.

In his scrambled to search for the missing brunette, he accidentally pressed on the remote that was thrown in the couch. The TV came to life, flashing the now dim room with illumination and providing additional noise to the silent room. Set up to automatically flash to local new, the screen flashed a female reporter standing in front of a car accident. Logan was about to ignore it completely until her words captured his attention. He focused on the screen as the reported talked about the most recent mishap.

_At approximately 6:00 this afternoon, a young man in his mid-twenties plowed through a nearby park before crashing head on into a tree. The entire front of the car has been flattened from the impact. No one knows what caused the accident. Police suspects that high speeds were involved as well as alcohol. _

"That looks like Kendall's car," whispered Logan in horror. "That can't be."

_This just in, authorities have confirmed the identity of the driver. Kendall Knight, age 24, have been taken to St. Luke's hospital. His condition is uncertain but from the looks of the impact and the state of the car, we can assume that he is in critical condition. _

"No," said Logan with a shaky breath. "Kendall."

* * *

**AN: I feel like this was really choppy especially towards the end of the conversation between James and Logan. I think it's because My Fake Boyfriend is plaguing my mind right now so my mentality is not in this story. But I already wrote most of it so I just had to finish it. I was going senile just trying to finish this chapter. I think that's where I got my inspiration of Logan. Just meh, meh, meh, meh. Like always stay nerdy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is long over due and I am really sorry for my hiatus like status. I try to make time to write but college life has really put a damper on my writing time. Also, personal life stuff happened. I do hope you have not forgotten me and this story. I hope this makes up for it a bit. Also, can someone invite me to AO3 (nerdgasmff )? That would be wonderful. If not I'll have to wait till the end of November for my invite. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Ignoring the shouts of protest at his fleeting figure, Logan sped through the E.R in a hasty fashion. No amount of empty threats thrown his way can halt his determination, his conviction, to be by Kendall's side.

Panting shallow breaths, Logan slammed against the reception counter unable to stop his momentum. The receptionist jolted upright at the impact, looking around to see the source of the collision. A flash of terror washed over her face but as soon as her vision caught sight of Logan, he gazed immediately turned sympathetic. The boy had pale skin glistened with sweat, cheeks flushed, eyes watery, tinged with red as if on the verge of emotional breakdown. His whole body shook violently as if at the slightest shift, his entire being could collapse. Each pant, each shallow breath he took as he so desperately tried to catch his breath, he would wince from the pain.

"Son, are you okay?" she asked in concerned.

"Ke-endall, Kendall Knight," Logan panted almost as whisper, cringing in pain at every syllable he uttered.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Please," he pleaded. "I need to see Kendall Knight."

"I understand sweetie," she replied, as her fingers danced across the keyboard with precision from years for experience and practice.

"Name?" she asked.

"Logan Mitchell," he replied eagerly, a single tear breaching his resolve, cascading down his flushed cheeks.

She nodded in response and resumed. Within seconds, she produced a name tag handing the identification card to Logan's unsteady hand.

"He's in room 348 on the west wing. He just got out of intensive care 2 hours ago," she explained.

Logan nodded in understanding.

"It's going to be alright son," he said, offering reassurance.

Logan nodded again. He knew she meant well but Logan was realistic. He had seen the scene of the accident and Kendall was far beyond from fine.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Logan arrived at Kendall's room finding it odd to be empty. Not a single soul was present, not a single breath was taken, and not a single word was uttered; only the repetitive beeping of machines hooked on to Kendall's lifeless form was heard. At the sight of the broken, all of Logan's resolved crumbled. Each step he took to approach the unconscious body, each millimeter that made him that much closer to Kendall stripped his milky exterior piece by piece exposing his raw guilty self for the public to judge and prey upon. An avalanche of guilt buried his very being suffocating him to no end as every second he desperate clawed himself out of the endless layers of freezing sheets wanting no more that breathe.

No coherent words of apology just soft broken whimpers escaped from his reddened lips as a never-ending stream of salty tears cascaded down his cheeks, down his chin, soiling his tussled shirt with thick beads of shame. Kneeling by the blindingly white bed with it complementary white sheets, Logan hesitantly took Kendall's fragile finger into his, lacing their fingers together. Logan exhaled a shaky sigh not denying missing the contact. The feel of Kendall's hands intertwined with his, the warm soothing touch brought fresh new tears in his eyes. He traced a caressing touch up Kendall's forearm, then his cheek and finally combing his fingers through the blonde's silky locks.

"I'm sorry Kendall," he whispered finally finding his voice. It was hoarse and scratchy from the crying but he continued afraid that once he stopped, his voice will fail him again.

"I'm sorry Kendall," he repeated a mantra of apologies.

"You must be regretting ever meeting me," he chuckled humorlessly. "I love you Kendall," he whispered placing a chaste kiss on this intertwined hand.

"I never meant for this to happen. All those this I said, all the hurt I put you through, I wish I could take it all away. You never deserved any of this."

Logan continued to pet Kendall's hair just bathing in the silence but it was violently cut short. Logan was pried off the side of the bed with a yank by the collar with such force, he gagged at the choking sensation before his breath was knock right off him as he landed with a thump, skidding through the tile from the force's momentum. He coughed a whine of pain before raising his gaze to meet his tormentor and was met by a death glare from none other than Mr. Knight.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered with intense hate.

Logan cowered from the spat of hate, scrambling himself into the corner as far away from the threat.

"I-I heard about Kendall," he answered shyly.

"He's not of your concern," spat Mr. Knight.

"I just want to know how he is," pleaded Logan.

"I want you to leave," commanded Mr. Knight.

"Please," begged Logan in a soft whisper.

"NOW!" bellowed Mr. Knight when met with resistance.

"No, please," protested Logan, shuffling up taking a step forward to the bed.

"I said leave," repeated Mr. Knight, blocking Logan's attempt, grabbing a hand full of the crinkled fabric dragging Logan's protesting body out the door.

"No, please KENDALL!," he explained, desperately trying to escape Mr. Knight's clutches.

Mr. Knight slammed Logan on the wall, pinning Logan's arms on either side of his head using his superior strength to halt the brunette's attempts.

"This is your entire fault. You ruined my family and put my son in danger. Have you no shame," murmured Mr. Knight. "Because of you my son is in a COMA!" he bellowed. "I told you to stay away from my son. You know what I'm capable of. I can make Kendall's life miserable. I can take away everything he loves and I'll all be because of you."

"I did what you said," pleaded Logan. "I left him so please don't."

"It's not enough anymore," replied Mr. Knight.

"Please, I'll do anything," begged Logan. "Just don't hurt Kendall."

"Then fulfill the end of the bargain," simply said Mr. Knight. "That's the only thing you're good for."

"No, I'll do anything but that," said Logan in a weak protest.

Mr. Knight laughed in pure mockery. "My son is in a coma and you made my career spiral out of control after all my efforts. Do you really think you have a choice?" he chuckled darkly. "You have no choice. You will do as I say. That's the least you can do to set thing right," spoke Mr. Knight.

"I'll contact them about the deal." he added. "Now leave," he said plainly, unclasping his grasps on Logan's arms, dismissing the brunette entirely.

Logan shuffled out of the room, risking a glance at the unconscious blonde before turning away to leave. Tears pooled in his eyes but refused to shed a single tear. He suppressed the sobs refusing to feel weak any longer and walk with his head held high.

"This is all for Kendall," said Logan repeatedly like a broken record not even flinching as he brushed against a little girl frozen in place just a couple steps from the door.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

James was in hysterics as events played right after the other overwhelming him with endless string of despair and frustration. First Logan's mental breakdown and his stubborn resolve to protect and conceal and now, Kendall's been in an accident through his unintelligent decision to drink and drive while under the influence of extreme emotions. What's more, Carlos was not picking up his calls. James prayed that Kendall had not uttered a single word of his undeniably treacherous act of deceit and lies, especially providing Logan with a safe heaven. But after getting directed for the 4th time to the Latino's voicemail, he knew he was too late. Now he only hopes to reason with Carlos before another repeat of the earlier event takes place yet again.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

James arrived at the hospital a few minutes later making a bee-line for the receptionist. Once informed of the whereabouts of the hospitalized blonde, he wasted no time to stride towards the indicated direction. Within a few minutes, the room came into view, the door ajar inviting him to peer in and confirm his fears. With hesitance, James inched to the door, his footsteps echoing on the slightly alarming silence.

Once inside and in full view of the shattered being that was once his best friend, he couldn't help but gasp. "Oh Kendall," he whispered softly, guilt apparent in his voice.

Upon uttering those words, the Latino's jolted upright from where it rested on the side of the bed to look at the new character that just entered the room.

At first, Carlo's eyes looked hazy and dazed, disoriented from his shallow sleep. But in seconds upon seeing who had stumbled into the room, his gaze turn icy with pure detestation which James couldn't help but flinch from.

"You!" the Latino screamed, advancing with such blinding speed towards the taller brunette who still stood by the door frame, the Latino's gaze locking him in place.

Carlos swung without restrained, without hesitation, landing a clean blow to the jaw, making James groan in discomfort and stumbling back. He would've fallen from the initial shock but Carlos was not quite done yet. Grabbing a fist full of James' shirt with both hands, he yanked the taller upright before shoving him back towards the adjacent wall, pinning his neck with his forearm. James gasped at the restriction, coughing slightly but refused to retaliate. He just let his arms fall in surrender, letting the Latino unleash all of his fury.

"Carlos stop!" screamed someone in protest but Carlos was too far gone in his whirlwind of ferocity.

James shifted his gaze and saw Katie pleading for Carlos to stop. Deeming her pleas ignore, she cautiously approached the flailing Latino. James could not afford that, he needed this, he deserved it. He raised a hand, stopping Katie in her tracks. He shook his head to convey his feelings and was glad that she understood and respected his decision. The assault continued with each blow becoming weaker and weaker as the assaulter's emotion shifted from rage to despair.

"How could you James?" questioned Carlos, choking on the uncontrolled sobs, continuing to pound that James' chest with no real power behind each blow.

"How could you?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry," simply whispered James, wrapping an apologetic arm around the sobbing Latino.

"He's in a coma," whispered Carlos. "We don't know when he's going to wake up."

"This is Kendall we're talking about. He's a Knight. He'll pull through, he always does," reassured James.

Carlos softly chuckled still wrapped around James' embrace. "You're still a jerk," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," repeated James. "I never meant for this to happen and if you'd let me, I can explain," he requested.

"I also have something to say," interjected Katie, patiently watching the exchange, "but this is not the place to talk."

The two nodded in agreement seeing the seriousness in her tone and expression. Katie called her mom to switch shifts. When she arrived, the three left the room, Katie in the lead.

"Come on," she ushered, leading the two towards the cafeteria.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Once they were settled with a steaming cup of coffee clasp in their hands, the tension returned putting the three on edge yet again.

"Talk," commanded Carlos, eager for some answers.

"When Logan stormed out of Kendall apartment, you told me to follow him," began James.

Carlos nodded in acknowledgement ushering James to continue.

"When I came back, I told you that I didn't get to him in time," he continued. "I lied. I did caught up with Logan. I found him at the street bawling his eyes out. I tried to get him to talk but he refused. I knew something was up when I found him crying and I knew that everything he said was a lie. So, I told him to stay at my place. It took a lot of persuasion but I finally got him to agree. For a few days, he just locked himself in the room and when he did came out, he would refuse to look at me let alone talk. Finally, I just confronted him about it and he ended up telling me everything."

"Well what I thought to be everything until today," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"Well, he confessed that he left Kendall because he felt guilty. He didn't want Kendall to choose between him and his family. Logan also felt guilty that Kendall got cut off. He could tell that Kendall was struggling. Even we could see that. But Logan was so focused on that that he didn't see how happy Kendall was despite the financial struggle," James explained.

"There's more isn't there?" questioned Carlos.

James nodded. "That's only part of it. The final push was probably what he told me today."

"What did he say?" asked Katie.

"He was in hysterics. One moment he was laughing like a maniac mumbling to himself then, he started screaming. He probably didn't mean for me to hear any of it. He mumbled something about 'him' doing something and when I asked him about it, he kept denying everything, begging me not to say anything and that this 'him' will make things horrible for Kendall. He looked wild. I had to pin him down on the couch until he cried himself to sleep. It was scary," said James, shuddering from the recollection.

"Who's this 'him'?" thought Carlos aloud.

"It's my dad," bluntly said Katie.

The two's head snapped at her direction, not believing the words she just said.

"I heard them. Logan heard about the accident and came to visit. We went to the cafeteria to eat but my dad left first. I followed him only seconds after. I heard everything. They had a huge fight. My dad blamed everything on Logan. He made Logan leave and now, he's planning something," retold Katie.

"He's planning something?" echoed James.

"He's forcing Logan to do something, something to make things right," elaborated Katie. "I don't know what it is. He didn't say."

"Shit, Logan," swore James grabbing his phone from his pocket dialing his home phone number.

"Fuck! Voicemail," swore James. "We're too late. He's gone."

"This is so fucked up," grumbled Carlos.

"I can't believe my dad would do this," said Katie.

"What do we do now? We can't just sit here and do nothing," said Carlos.

"There's nothing to do with Kendall still in a coma," explained Katie. "The best we can do is stop Logan from doing whatever it is that my dad's forcing him to do but even that's shot out of the sky since we have no means to contact him," she added in defeat.

"Kendall needs to wake up soon," said James. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Two weeks passed and their blonde friend still remained in his deep slumber. Patience was running thin as more time passed. Within the two weeks, the three desperately tried to contact the missing brunette but their efforts bear no results. It was like he vanished, not a single trace was left and that worried them. They can't help but think that it's too late.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

As the days went by the more they saw the depression took its toll, more so to Katie than the rest of them. Most of the time, the young girl refused to leave her brother's side always loyally settled beside him, clasping the other's hand hoping for a sign that he was nearing his wake.

On the 16th day of Kendall's hospitalization, it was the three's turn to watch over him. They continued to whisper, holding one-sided conversation to the unresponsive blonde. Katie remained by his side, fingers intertwined as he rubbed smooth circles with her thumb. Eventually, the three fell asleep, scattered around the room, scavenging for the most comfortable spot.

Katie was jolted awake by a faint squeezing sensation on her hand. Blinking the sleep away, she set her gaze at their intertwined hand.

"Kendall?" she whispered, hoping that it wasn't the lack of sleep that made her hallucinate.

The blonde remained unresponsive.

"Kendall?" she repeated again but this time, met with the same slight squeeze to the hand.

"Kendall!" she exclaimed waking the other two from their sleep. Immediately, the two rant to her side, eye wide with disbelief but glistened with hope.

The blonde eyelids began to flutter and Katie yelped in surprise and glee.

"James go get the doctor," she commanded as the taller brunette wasted not a single second sprinting out the room yelling for assistance, not missing the tone of delight and relief in his voice.

"Kendall, can you hear me?" asked Katie again hoping to get a more reassuring reaction.

"Please wake up buddy, we missed you, we need you, Logan needs you" whispered Carlos, stroking Kendall's forearm, giving it a slight squeeze.

At the mention of the brunette's name, Kendall's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the jade orbs tinged with moisture. His entire body trembled which aroused panic at the two.

A single tear cascade out of his eye as he whispered, "Logan."

* * *

**AN: After the long break, it was a little difficult to write again especially with the atmosphere in the story. I really am sorry for the delay and I hope you forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think. Like always, stay nerdy. (Wow, I never typed that in forever. Felt weird.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Holy shitake mushrooms is this update way overdue. No amount of apologies can right my absence. I hope you have not forgotten about this story. I haven't. Now on with the story. Please review and tell me your thoughts like always.**

* * *

Through the eyes of his friends and family, Kendall's current form looked like the mere shell of his previous self. The figure that situated before them stood motionless, eyes glazed, lifeless, a man who surrendered. He is but a mere soulless empty carcass just mere seconds from decay, dressed in hospital gowns that adorned him like sacrificial robes ready to be devoured by bottom feeders.

Gone was the carefree twinkle in his eyes full of love, life and even the glint of mischief that would inevitably lead to dire consequences that his family, friends, and those involved alike would regret for eternity.

His arms swayed without purpose like a marionette without a master, strings severed forever immobile as men in white robes checked every joint, muscle, and visible organs of his resurrected body for abnormality.

Deemed to be functioning and no complications, the physicians left, wishing him a swift recovery soon followed by the influx of his family and friends, each one babbling words of relief and questions of concern.

"Honey, I'm so glad," sobbed Mrs. Knight as she clung on to her son, burying her face on the crook of his neck, never wanting to let him go again.

Meanwhile, Katie wedged herself between her mom and brother and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, too chocked up on her sobs to form coherent words.

Mr. Knight stood aside, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

Once, the women composed and detached themselves from the motionless body, James and Carlos took their place and conveyed their own relief.

"Good to have you back buddy," whispered Carlos.

"I knew you'd pull through," hummed James, "and I'm sorry."

Through it all, Kendall remained unresponsive. If not for his shallow breathing, the minimal shifts in his chest cavity, and his open yet inattentive eyes, it would look like he was still under the spell of the coma. Only slightly alarmed, Mrs. Knight shrugged the behavior as a side effect for being stationary for days.

Mrs. Knight took hold of Kendall wrist and ushered him back to bed. "Get some more rest honey while we take care of the paper work," she advised before leaving with her husband to take care of said paperwork leaving just Katie, James, and Carlos in the room.

Katie took the vacant seat next to the bed. Carlos took a seat on the foot of the bed while James remained standing on the opposite side across from Katie. Seconds passed in silence as they took a few more moments to soak in the recovery. Finally, Carlos broke through the over due silence.

"Kendall, how do you feel?" he asked.

Kendall remained silent. He did not make any indication of having to have heard the question. Not a twitch on the lips, not a shift in the eyes that remained fixated at the ceiling.

"Kendall, talk to us," pleaded James, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair.

Still no response.

"Kendall we have to tell yo-," began Katie.

"Katie!" interrupted James, walking around the bed to pull Katie to the side. Carlos followed.

"I don't think we should tell him yet," he whispered.

"Why not?" she hissed. "He has the right to know."

"It's been days," added Carlos. "We haven't seen or heard anything from or about Logan. We have to do something now that he's awake."

James sighed and rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. "Look, I know that we're running out of time but do you honestly think that reveal something like this to him will be good?" he questioned.

"He just came out of a coma and if you haven't been paying attention, he hasn't said a word," James elaborated, a worried expression plastered in his features. "Let's give him a couple more days to rest, to compose himself. Then we'll tell him."

The two nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Since we're waiting to explain, maybe I should go until then," continued James, casting a glance at Kendall's still form.

"What! Why?" exclaimed Katie in a whispered hiss. "You didn't do anything."

"I know that but Kendall doesn't. The last thing he probably remembers before the crash is our argument and me harboring Logan at my apartment," explained James.

"It could be the reason why he hasn't said a word," grimly deduced Carlos.

James nodded in agreement before going back towards Kendall.

He placed a chaste kiss on the temple. "I'm sorry Kendall. I'll explain everything soon," he whispered before heading out.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

True to their words, the three never spoke of the betrayal and manipulation to the blonde. While James kept his distance like he said, the other two kept themselves plastered to Kendall when time permits. Given that they had to fight with Mrs. Knight and her over compulsion and over the top care giving ways, being near Kendall was their main agenda for the day.

Everyday they would try to strike conversation with Kendall but everyday, the conversations remain one-sided. Without a single ounce of their hope and determination wavering from the blonde indifference, they persevered throughout the week, patiently waiting for the day that all the truth will resurface.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

One evening during dinner, Mr. Knight turned everyone's attention to himself with a cough.

"Everyone," he began, a tone of delight in his voice, "to celebrate Kendall's recovery and the recent negotiations with the Stetsons, they will be joining us for dinner in a few days," he announced with glee.

"I expect to have everyone in their best behavior," he warned before they resumed dinner.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

After a week of no progress since Kendall's release from the hospital, the tension reached its peak. Deeming the situation to be at a stand still and with precious time slipping away, Carlos and Katie called James to finally initiation the reveal. The culprit Mr. Knight, is currently absent along with Mrs. Knight due to some necessary last minute preparations for the dinner later on which gives them the ample time and privacy for the delicate confrontation.

Predictably, Kendall was yet again in his room, caging himself. The three cautiously approached while Katie courtly knocked on the door.

"Kendall?" she called out. "Can we come in?"

No response.

She knocked again. "Kendall, we're coming in," she declared, turning the knob slowly with caution.

The three entered the room and found Kendall sitting idly on the bed, a blanket draped over his lower half, knees drawn to his chest, curtains drawn closed casting the room in almost complete darkness, his vision fixated on the television screen providing the only source of light, volume so low it's almost inaudible.

"Kendall? Buddy?" whispered Carlos edging their way closer. "Can we talk?"

Kendall's gaze left the screen but only to be cast down to his knees.

"I know you won't talk but at least listen," James proceeded, taking a seat next to Kendall. "Logan lied. He didn't use you Kendall, he was forced to leave."

James glanced at Carlos who ushered him to go on despite the lack of response. With another deep sigh, James continued.

"When Logan ran off, Carlos told me to go after him and I did. When I came back I said that I missed him and tried to chase after the taxi which is why it took me a while to get back. I lied. When I got down, I found Logan crouched down on the side walk crying. When he heard me coming, he tried to run but I caught him. He tried to get away but I held on. It took a while but he finally calmed down. I tried asking him what really happened but he refused to say anything. I knew I couldn't stay down there with him so I made him a deal. I gave him my key and told him to meet me at my place. At first he said no but after a while I got to him. I came back up and quickly left. I found Logan in my apartment. I tried talking to him again but he just didn't want to say anything about what happened but I did find out something. Logan didn't have anywhere else to go so I offered him my home. He agreed which bought me more time to find out the truth. Day after day, I talked to him but everyday I got nothing. A few days later after I get home, I saw that he was packed again. He told me that he found another place to stay. I tried to argue but I relented after a while. I promised to not say a word. I hugged him and that's when you can in."

Carlos sat down next to James and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kendall. What I said to you that time, I, I'm sorry," finished James.

After a few moments Katie took over the retelling.

"At the time when you were hospitalized and on a coma, Logan went to the hospital for a visit. We all left to eat at the cafeteria so we didn't know that he was there with you. You were alone with him for a while. Since dad finished first, he went back to your room. After a few minutes, I decided to follow him and give him some company while Carlos, James, and mom finished up. When I got closer, I heard some screaming so I ran. I stopped when I heard Logan's voice. I missed beginning but I was there long enough to know what really happened," recalled Katie. She paused for a bit to catch her breath and prepare for what she was about to say next. Even after knowing the cruel reality, saying it out loud still took its toll.

"It was dad Kendall. He set the whole thing up. He forced Logan to leave you. He left to protect you," she finished, waiting for the overdue response.

"Please say something Kendall," pleaded Carlos. "Your dad is planning something and we don't know what it is. Logan needs you, please say something."

"I knew," responded Kendall before he buried his head in his arms.

A sharp intake of breath escaped the three at the same time for two reasons. One, those were the first words the blonde has uttered since the incident. Second, he knew.

"You knew?" questioned James.

"How?" asked Carlos.

Kendall let out a humorless chuckle finally facing his two friends and his sister. "It's funny," he began, "you may be in a coma but that doesn't mean you're not fully aware of everything around you. I could hear everything. I wanted to move. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. I felt so broken."

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything? Do anything?" demanded James, an edge of anger in his voice.

"And do what James?" retorted Kendall.

"And do what? And do WHAT?" James screeched. "Logan is out there with your dad manipulating him into doing God knows what, and you're here just sitting around on your ass ignoring us for days, wasting precious time? What the fuck Kendall!"

"James," warned Carlos, grounding the ruffled brunette. "Kendall, Logan needs you. We have to go after him."

"And why should you? Why should I?" Kendall screamed. "He doesn't need me Carlos," he whispered like a defeated man.

"He does," argued Carlos.

"No he doesn't and you said so yourself James," exploded Kendall. "I don't deserve him," he finished quietly with heart shattering belief.

James snapped at Kendall's words. The taller brunette grabbed the blonde's shoulders and slammed the unsuspecting limped figure against the headboard with ease.

"James," exclaimed Carlos yet again, trying to pry the brunette off of Kendall.

"Let me go Carlos," protested James, shrugging the Latino's arms away from his body. "This fuckhead needs to be set straight."

"Listen to me you fucking shithead, you deserve each other. He's good to you, for you. You're good for him," sneered James right at Kendall's face.

"If what you're saying is fucking true and you don't deserve him, you don't just bitch about it and do nothing but feel sorry about your fucking self, you go after him. Don't let him get away. Do every fucking thing that you can fucken do to make him happy," he ranted on.

"You're not what he deserves? Fine. Then change yourself. Make yourself worthy," he spat, edge with pure intense passion.

"Do. You. Hear. Me?" he enunciated.

Kendall's whole body shook with a tremor as the reality of James' words sunk into his very core. The emotional barrier that he constructed all those days ago shattered effortlessly through the repeated abuse from the ballista, loaded with ammunitions of truth. All those tears unshed bubbled through the surface and cascaded down the blondes face. Kendall latched himself at James as he cried without restraint.

Without hesitation, the tall brunette wrapped his own arms around Kendall's shoulders and rubbed soothing circles at his back. The other two just sat and stared, frozen, unmoving, not knowing what to do after the events that just unfolded. Finally after a few moments, Kendall's sobs turned to soft hiccups.

"What-what do I-I do James?" hiccupped Kendall, face still buried in James' shoulders.

"Well," paused James, "first of all, pull yourself together and clean up. You stink," he said with an exaggerated sniff before gagging a few times.

Kendall chuckled, finally unlatching his tear blotched face and blood-shot eyes.

"And after that dinner with those fucktards that your father calls a partner slash friends," he continued, "we will look for Logan. We don't know where to start but that's what we're counting on you buddy," smiled James. "We need THE Kendall Knight and his brilliant plans."

Kendall nodded in understanding. "Yes sir," he affirmed with a mock salute.

"Come on then buddy," ushered Carlos, pulling Kendall off the bed. "Logan needs his Knight and shinning armor," he finished with a wink.

James and Katie groaned in unison. "That's so lame Carlos," moaned Katie.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Bathe and dressed, the four sat together in the living room waiting for the unwanted company while Mr. and Mrs. Knight busied themselves in the kitchen to perfect the meal. Punctuality seems to the only redeeming quality that the Stetson's possess because at exactly 7, the door bell rang at the Knight's residence.

On cue, Mr. and Mrs. Knight headed towards the front door to greet their guests. As the four approached, they could hear the exchange of greetings and compliments. As they rounded the corner, Mr. Stetson just finished introducing his wife and was proceeding to reintroducing his son. When their guests came into view, all four abruptly stopped at the sight before them. There, under the door frame, standing pressed against Jett's side, an arm wrapped around his waist, a soft smile on his face as Jett affectionately caressed his lips against the pale neck up reaching pale cheeks to place a kiss was the missing brunette.

"You remember my son Jett," introduced Mr. Stetson as his son shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Knight.

"And upon my son's insistent, his new boyfriend Logan," finished Mr. Stetson.

"Logan," squeaked Mrs. Knight in shock as she shook the brunette's outstretched hand.

"Hello Mrs. Knight," regarded the brunette softly, "Mr. Knight."

Kendall's restored vigor came spiraling down, hitting rock bottom once again as the object of his affection and undying love resituated himself back next to the devil spawn of a scum, voluntarily hooking an arm around the other's bicep, even resting his head on Jett's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say but ask for criticism like always. Stay tuned and hopefully the next update won't take too long again. I apologize in advance if that is the case. Like always stay nerdy and in addition, WATCH PITCH PERFECT!**


End file.
